Un secreto entre los dos
by Wolfmika
Summary: ..:AU:.. Adrien Agreste ha dedicado los últimos doce años de su vida al departamento de policía dejando a un lado todas las comodidades, había dejado de lado el ser modelo para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al cuerpo de policía con el único fin de encontrar al asesino de su madre y hermano. [MariChat] [Adrinette]
1. Prologo

Uno… dos… tres golpes que puede escuchar, pero él es necio, se reúsa a despertar, se remueve en su lugar indicando que haga lo que haga no despertara… un golpe seco a su costado izquierdo le hizo fruncir el ceño, oh no… no ganarían de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Agreste!- gritaron, de mala gana abrió los ojos topándose un uno de color marrón sumamente enfadados… oh si, así era como un nuevo día comenzaba.- Sabes entre menos durmieras, mejor arias tu trabajo.

-Si no duermo Alya este es el resultado.- ataco de forma mordaz. La morena frente suyo tomo la gran carpeta que anteriormente se había usado para despertar a aquel joven de sus sueños, para de forma brusca y juguetona dejársela caer sobre la cabeza. - ¿Ahora qué?

-Pasa que llevamos meces y no tenemos nada… ¡NADA!- sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron directamente sobre la pizarra tras de la morena, levantándose de su lugar miro todo aquel mapa lleno de cruces, y fotografías.

-Los ataques son aleatorios y las fechas, todas tiene un orden… si lo seguimos podríamos adelantarnos a él.- Alya bufo con resignación, era lo mismo, siempre lo mismo… no importaba cuantas veces lo planearan "Él" siempre encontraba la forma de adelantarse o fugarse.

Sin más que decir, la morena tendió a Adrien el vaso con café que hasta ahora no había soltado, el rubio lo acepto era necesario un poco de cafeína para tenerlo en el mundo real aunque serviría de poco lo agradecía.

-¡ALYA!- grito, apenas y pudo hacer uso de todo su auto control para no escupir sobre la pizarra y echar a perder su trabajo.

-Los militares lo usan como suero, te mantendrá despierto.- se excusó sin más.- Nino te mandara los reportes pronto, te toca a ti encontrar una pista nueva sobre nuestro Robín Hood.

-Siempre me ha tocado buscar sus pistas.

Para cuando Alya regreso a sus labores, Adrien regreso a tomar su lugar en su escritorio, sus orbes esmeralda se posaron sobre la foto en su escritorio, una mujer rubia, de vivía, dulce y alegre mirada, a su lado un joven rubio, un poco más serio y agradable… tomo la foto entre sus manos y se giró nuevamente a ver la pizarra.

Adrien Agreste ha dedicado los últimos doce años de su vida al departamento de policía dejando a un lado todas las comodidades, había dejado de lado el ser modelo para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al cuerpo de policía con el único fin de encontrar al asesino de su madre y hermano. Y aunque no lo quisiera el caso "Agreste" seguía abierto a pesar de sus quince años de antigüedad… ¿El motivo? Simple, El asesino estaba fuertemente ligado a los acontecimientos realizados desde hace quince años, todos con el mismo modus operandi.

No obstante algo nuevo se sumaba a la investigación… un extraño justiciero, un Robín Hood como muchos en la policía le llamaban, este "héroe" no robaba y repartía a los pobres… realmente desconocían el porqué de sus acciones, no negaban que "Chat Noir" como se denominó así mismo era un tipo de ayuda pues han logrado dar con algunos de los más peligroso delincuentes… claro que en pésimas condiciones.

-Sabes esos documentos no se leerán solos.- sonrió de medio lado, regresando la foto a su lugar, elevo su mirada para toparse con otra un poco una marrón, más oscura que la de Alya.

-Gabrielle.

-Adrien… pensé que te tomarías el día libre.- la castaña hizo a un lado algunos papeles para tomar lugar sobre el escritorio, sin permiso, tomo el vaso de café y bebió un gran sorbo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.- Los militares lo usan como suero.

-El café con sal es asqueroso… pero te despierta.

-¿Qué tal todo con "Chat Noir"?- ante su pregunta la de orbes marrones torció los labios, Adrien rio por lo bajo, eso solo significaba una cosa "nada"

-Nada, es un héroe fantasma… pero no dudes que lo atrapare, ese mocoso mimado no es rival.- _¡Bingo!,_ grito internamente el rubio, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios regreso a su labor con los documentos.- ahora que recuerdo… ¿No asistirás a la firma de " _Ladybug"_?

-¡Mierda!- expreso él empujándose de forma seca en su silla de rueditas, para levantarse de forma rápida y tomar sus cosas, lo avía olvidado por completo.

-Adrien, algo más.- rápidamente la castaña entrego una tarjeta al rubio que le miro algo desconcertado.- ya encontré tu equipo, está en esta dirección, ¿quieres un consejo? Recuérdale que la ficción no es lo mismo que la realidad.

Para cuando Adrien tomo la tarjeta, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, debía ser una broma.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Nuevo fic! Ehh! Jajaja… pues bien aquí les traigo otro AU es la primera vez que hago algo al estilo policiaco y todas esas cosas, la historia no será muy larga ( o por lo menos eso espero) en cuanto a la secuela de Destino solo quiero decirles que posiblemente la esté publicando a finales de agosto pero no desesperen que si lo hago como prometí n.n**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el prologo**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	2. Raras amistades

Sus orbes azules miraban la pequeña fila frente a la mesa, no era como lo había imaginado en todos esos años, aun así era mejor que no tener nada, la fila no era muy larga, ni tampoco corta, se podría decir que había logrado firmas un total de veinte libros.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, giro su rostro para ver al hombre parado a su lado que le sonreía, bueno… esa era su primera vez y debía agradecer a las personas frente a ella. Las puertas de la pequeña biblioteca se abrieron, viendo pasar a la última persona que salía feliz con su libro autografiado; Marinette sonrió a la persona recién llegada.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo la azabache señalándolo con su pluma, el rubio coloco una mano tras su nuca.

-La excusa del tráfico ¿Aun vale?

-La has usado las últimas cinco veces no vale.- dijo con cierta maldad en sus palabras.- puedo apostarte una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate a que te has quedado dormido sobre tu escritorio.

-Y yo puedo apostarte una malteada de vainilla a que la idea del café con sal fue tuya.- ambos se sostuvieron la mirada para la final sonreír ligeramente.- lo sabía. ¿Has guardado mi libro?

-Ambos sabemos que no lo leras, pero si, el segundo ejemplar es para ti.

Adrien no dudo en tomar el libro " _Siete noches cautivos en ti"_ firmado por Ladybug, Alias que gustaba mucho a Marinette desde su tierna infancia.

Adrien y Marinette se conocían desde pequeños, y todo gracias a su hermano Félix, aunque en vida se categorizo como una persona seria y fría, realmente era todo lo contrario incluso su hermano quería dedicarse a la pedagogía y tratar con niños… ambos se conocieron puesto que él hermano mayor de Adrien era el "niñero" de Marinette, cosa que a sus padres no les molestaba.

-¿Puedo retirarme?- El sujeto a lado de Marinette le miro serio.- dudo que alguien más venga por un autógrafo, la novela no es muy popular.

El hombre asintió, Marinette tomo rápidamente sus cosas, para después tomar del brazo a Adrien y salir de la biblioteca, nada mejor que "festejar" su éxito que al lado de su mejor amigo. Ambos salieron de la biblioteca en dirección al parque, Marinette hablaba sobre como imaginaba este día y como resulto ser la realidad, Adrien por un lado le miraba con interés y al mismo tiempo no sabía que decirle su mente era todo un enredo, de lo que estaba seguro tenía que recuperar su equipo a como diera lugar.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto ella con un ligero puchero, el rubio le sonrió.

-Claro, te imaginaste la biblioteca llena de personas eufóricas por conseguir un autógrafo tuyo que muchos reclamasen que se agotaron los doscientos ejemplares y tratar de calmar a la muchedumbre.

-No es gracioso.- suspiro.- ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Algo nuevo?

-Nada, parece que todos esperan atrapar a Chat Noir antes que al asesino más buscado por todo parís.- le dijo con resignación.- Gabrielle asegura que lo va atrapar aunque le cueste la vida

-Tu prima da miedo de muchas formas… ¿Nos veremos mañana verdad?

Adrien le sonrío mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Marinette, y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-Sabes que detesto faltar a cosas importantes y lo de hoy no cuenta.- dijo rápidamente.- me eh quedado dormido y lo sabes, pero si mañana iremos a visitar a Félix… mejor vámonos te acompaño a tu casa.

Marinette pudo observar en aquellos alegres ojos la tristeza, por lo general siempre demostraba ser una persona alegre que le encontraba el mejor lado a las cosas incluso en su trabajo siempre encontraba lo bueno a todo, pero era solo una vez cada año que su semblante cambiaba, sus ojos adquirían un misterio profundo acompañado de la soledad, intento golpearse mentalmente de la nada ya tenía una nueva historia en mente, debía de concentrarse en su trabajo su próxima novela posiblemente podría llegar a los cines.

Ambos llegaron a una zona de departamentos al centro de la cuidad, el edificio se veía viejo y en malas condiciones, Adrien se preguntaba ¿Qué vio Marinette en ese lugar para vivir en aquel lugar? Subieron por los escalones esquivando algunas que otras cosas entre cajas, periódicos y planas, debía de admitir que a pesar de ser viejo el lugar, era sumamente tranquilo.

Llegaron al tercer piso de departamentos y caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo, Marinette saco su juego de llavees entreabriendo un poco la puerta.

-Gracias, pero ya debes irte.- dijo ella.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?

-Adrien tienes trabajo, ya vete.- le respondió, el rubio en un momento inesperado para Ella le tomo por la cintura sorpresivamente y con la otra mano le tomo del mentón.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa Mari? Solo es una visita entre amigos.

-N-no estoy nerviosa, Adrien t-te están es-esperando.

-Hay algo más importante que debo hacer ahora.

Sorpresivamente Adrien pego sus labios a los de Marinette, al principio ella se sorprendió y después no supo exactamente en qué momento le respondió al beso, entraron lentamente al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, la azabache rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y este la tomo de las piernas para que las colocara en su cintura y poder cargarla de ese modo.

Adrien lentamente la dejo caer sobre su cama quedando el sobre ella sin dejarle caer su peso, se separaron apenas sus pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos.

-Esto me pertenece.- Dijo él mostrando un radio negro entre su mano, Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato lo empujo parecía estar avergonzada.- y todo el equipo me pertenece Marinette.

-¡No puedes llevártelo!- exclamo.- es mi fuente de inspiración.- Adrien rodo los ojos mientras caminaba al armario de la chica para sacar una mochila negra.

-Literalmente el equipo le pertenece al gobierno, Marinette esto se llama robo y robo de información, tienes suerte de que venga yo personalmente por él, otro oficial pudo sacarte de aquí con las esposas puestas.

-Adrien…-chillo.- no por favor no somos amigos… demasiado extraños pero…

-Nada de peros.- Adrien tomo su libro recién autografiado buscando una página al azar _.- "Ella le miro sin creerlo, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas mientras imploraba que todo fuera una broma, su amado fue asesinado a sangre fría y el asesino avía huido con su cabeza" …_ este fue uno de mis casos robaste la información y modificaste gracias a lo que escuchaste de esa radio.

-Se llama búsqueda de información inspiración.

-¡Eso no existe! Y da gracias a que no levantare un reporte.- sentencio terminando de guardar todo su equipo, Adrien se dirigía a la entrada de la habitación más se detuvo en seco.- Marinette.

La azabache saco de su escote una USB negra que había sacado hace nada del bolsillo del pantalón de Adrien, se la tendió de mala gana, el rubio beso su frente antes de recibir como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza con un zapato.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en lo que parecía ser el interior de una vieja bodega, en una de las paredes se encontraba un inmenso mapa de toda la ciudad el cual tenía marcado diferentes lugares y pegados algunos recortes de periódico así como fotografías, los lugares marcados con rojo tenían en su centro una cruz negra.

-En este lugar dentro de dos semanas.- dijo marcando un círculo rojo.- este lugar deberá de ser tu tumba maldito entrometido.

-hagas lo que hagas sabes que él nos pisa los talones, hay un soplón entre nosotros y lo sabes.- dijo una mujer a sus espaldas.- ¿Cuándo piensas deshacerte de u fuente de información?

-Sabes que es divertido dejarle jugar a ser el héroe, pero esta vez será diferente, es el golpe definitivo contra los Agreste.- dijo él.- además una nueva pieza se suma a nuestro juego

Los ojos de aquella persona se posaron sobre la fotografía en sus manos el destino de esa persona ya estaba marcado.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _¿Misterio dónde? ¿Dudas dónde? Jajaja lamento la demora en esta actualización, en el siguiente capítulo una dedicatoria muy especial y la pronta aparición de Chat Noir, Marinette es una loquita xD y Adrien aprovecha la ocasión esos dos tiene una amistad medio rara pero ya se sabrá más a delante. ¿Félix de niñero? Omg jajaja dios que me abre fumando._**

 ** _Espero les gustara este capitulo_**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización n.n_**


	3. Instintos

Las sirenas de las patrullas sonaban por todas las calles, oficiales corrían pro las calles iluminadas por los postes de luz y espectaculares, en búsqueda de un solo objetivo: una extraña persona que se creía un súper héroe en parís. No le perdían la pista a aquel extraño sujeto que corría por los tejados tal cual gato lo aria.

Un disparo y su objetivo se desvanecieron al saltar, sin perder oportunidad rápidamente ingresaron al edificio subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras y elevadores al último piso de aquel lugar, el helicóptero ilumino aquella zona donde el fugitivo se encontraba aparentemente herido.

-¡Alto!- grito una oficial, saliendo de golpe por la puerta, mientras le apuntaba con el arma.- Chat Noir quedas detenido, no hagas nada tonto ya no tienes salida.- dijo la mujer, tras de ella salieron un grupo de oficiales armados.

\- _Vy ochen' blizki k oputat' miss, no ya odin shag, chtoby izbezhat' snova._

Los oficiales se miraron por breves segundos, no comprendieron las palabras del sujeto vestido de negro, más la oficial a cargo no dejaba de apuntarle.

-Así que eres un niño ruso, da igual, estas detenido.- en un rápido movimiento por su parte, Chat Noir retrocedió un par de pasos sacando un arma la cual no dudo en disparar, liberando un poco de humo.

La oficial soltó un disparo de su arma, dando en el pecho del gato negro quien sin quererlo tropezó con el borde del edificio cayendo. Ella y otro grupo de oficiales se acercaron para ver si al cuerpo recién caído de ocho pisos de altura. Para su sorpresa encontraron nada.

-¡Maldición!

-A todas las unidades el objetivo se escapó, está herido, revisen todo el edifico.- comunico otro oficial.- Lograste dispararle una bala es ganancia para tu reporte Gabrielle.- le dijo con cierta burla.

-Cállate Alya…- bramo.- un poco más y lo hubiera logrado. – haciendo a un lado a su compañera ingreso a la edificio para unirse a la búsqueda del fugitivo.

Alya miro por ultima ves al fondo del callejón donde se suponía debería estar el cuerpo del sujeto, para después reunirse con su equipo.

Dentro de un contenedor de basura Chat Noir respiraba de manera agitada de su cinturón saco un bengala fluorescente la cual comenzó a iluminarlo, aun agitado se abrió la chaqueta de cuero negro que portaba para inspeccionar los daños.

-Jamás agradeceré más a la vida por los chalecos antibala.- dijo para su recargando la cabeza entre los montones de basura.

Sabía que duraría un largo rato dentro de aquel contenedor, de entre sus botines saco lo que parecía ser una USB plateada que conecto a un adaptador a su móvil. Poco a poco la información contenida se comenzaba a descargar.

- _¿Chat? ¿Chat estas bien?_ – Escucho, sonrió levemente apretando de forma ligera lo que parecía ser un pendiente ne su oreja.

-Si a bien te refieres a que me acaban de disparar, si lo estoy.

 _-Déjate de bromas viejo… ya recibí la información, pero deberías de moverte de aquel lugar podrían comenzar a buscar cualquier registro de llamadas en redes._

-Cuanto contigo para que no me encuentren, pero debería de moverme, los camiones de basura podrían triturarme.

Levemente alzo la tapa del contenedor asegurándose de no a ver nadie cerca, salió de su escondite provisional comenzando a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente… ahora Chat Noir caminaba por las calles como toda persona "normal"

Suspiraba de forma frustrada, había escuchado el sonar de las sirenas desde hace un buen rato y no tenía forma de saber qué demonios había ocurrido afuera de esas cuatro paredes que llamaba hogar. Miraba con desgano la pantalla de su computador la cual mostraba un documento en blanco mientras distraídamente jugaba con los guisantes y su tenedor.

-Maldito Adrien, ahora mismo podría no se estar escribiendo una persecución.- dijo resignada mientras cerraba la laptop, debía de pensar en alguna forma de hacerse nuevamente con el equipo de aquel rubio.

La primera vez que lo obtuvo fue gracias a un cierto amigo de la infancia que le mostro muchos trucos útiles, entre ellos como entrar a un auto sin activar la alarma y desconectar el radio. Miro por la ventana pensando en cómo hacerse de un equipo nuevo para después sonreír con malicia, pronto su mirada se desvió a sus pies donde un felino se frotaba contra ella en búsqueda de atención dejando escuchar sus ronroneos. Marinette la tomo entre sus brazos mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules.

-Tikki ¿te gustaría hacerle una visita a cierto gato negro?

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien había despertado más temprano de lo normal, se estiro sobre su cama todo lo que pudo y sin quererlo soltó una patada al aire escuchando un golpe seco y un quejido felino.

-Lo siento Plagg.- dijo entre risas tallándose los ojos, el felino subió de nueva cuenta a la cama de su amo mirándole fijamente.- lo siento amigo olvide que estabas en la ca…

Y como única respuesta obtuvo un bufido del animal acompañado de un zarpazo a su pecho desnudo, el rubio apenas y se quejó, el animal salto de la cama con elegancia para beber agua. Adrien solo rodo los ojos su gato cuando quería se comportaba como toda una diva. Se levantó de su cama para entrar a la ducha.

La puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar primeramente a una gatita de grandes y brillantes ojos azules la cual paso a un lado del gato negro, así como se abrió la puerta se cerró sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Adrien seguía bañándose ajeno a lo que pasaba fuera del cuarto de baño, la puerta nuevamente se abría sin producir ruido alguno, aquella persona había encontrado a su víctima y con una sonrisa maliciosa relamió sus labios para después centrar su completa atención a una pequeña palanca plateada en el escusado la cual no dudo ni un segundo en jalar.

-¡MIERDA!- grito el rubio saliendo rápidamente de la regadera el agua pronto comenzó a hervir sobre su piel. Miro con enfado al a persona que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a reírse, aquello no fue divertido, al menos no para él y para ella sí.- Maldita sea Marinette ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Mejor que eso ¿Cómo demonios entraste?

-Secretos Adrien, secretos.- le respondió aun dándole la espalda.- digamos que es una pequeña venganza por lo que me hiciste ayer, pero mejor termina de ducharte y alistarte o se ara tarde.

Adrien calmo sus facciones faciales y esta vez fue su turno para sonreír, sin duda alguna tenían una amistad demasiado extraña ¿Cómo podían ser amigos y no molestarse por ese tipo de acciones que cada uno cometía?... antes de que Marinette pudiera salir, la tomo rápidamente por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo desnudo comenzando a retroceder rápidamente hasta dejarla debajo de la regadera.

-Existe algo llamado Karma my lady, debes de aprovechar todo oportunidad existente para retomar venganza.- dijo él para después lamen la yugular de la azabache, el sonido de la palanca ser bajada otra vez le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par el agua salía demasiado caliente.

-¡Adrien!- grito ella saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto de baño, el rubio reía a carcajadas mientras cerraba la puerta esta vez con seguro.

Un par de minutos bastaron para que Adrien saliera de la ducha solo con los pantalones puestos, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, Marinette se encontraba sentada sobre la cama del rubio peinando su cabello, él detallo l instante que la joven traía puesta una camisa que él solía usar hace años.

-Sabes no tienes tan mal gusto después de todo.- le dijo sin mucho interés mientras abría su armario.

-Gracias a ti, mi ropa esta empapada.- respondió con fastidio. Marinette se levantó de la cama para tirarle el peine contra del pecho, más Adrien había notado algo extraño, ella se movía más sutil que de costumbre.- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto mientras con su dedo delineaba los tres diminutos rasguños en su pecho.

-Marinette para.- pidió sujetándole la mano, ella sonrío por ese gesto, algo le decía que Adrien estaba teniendo las reacciones que ella esperaba. En un momento sorpresivo para él la azabache paso su lengua por la herida.

-No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para detenernos.- le dijo.

Marinette apenas se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del rubio y apoderarse de ellos, Adrien no pudo resistirse a corresponderle a su beso el cual poco a poco tomaba más intensidad, Marinette rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y él compenso estaturas tomándola firmemente por los muslos haciendo que sus esbeltas piernas se enredaran en su cintura, con ella sujetada a su cuerpo camino hasta su cama colocándola con cuidado, se separaron levemente para recuperar el oxígeno perdido y nuevamente enfrascarse en aquel beso lleno de pasión. Con algo de trabajo Marinette le hizo rodar sobre la cama quedando sobre de él.

-Deberíamos de parar.- dijo él un poco agitado. Como única respuesta Marinette solo comenzó a moverse sobre sus caderas comenzando a estimularlo, tenía razón ya era algo tarde como para detenerse.

Adrien se reincorporo dejando que ella aún se moviera sobre de él, solo para retirar aquella camisa negra que cubría su cuerpo y dejarla en ropa interior, beso su cuello dejando visibles marcas rojas que posiblemente ella más tarde le reclamaría, un gruñido salió por su garganta su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar por aquellos movimientos, Marinette dejo de enredar sus dedos en aquellos rubios cabellos para guiarlas tras de su espalda y desabrochar el sujetador.

\- _Malen'kiy neposlushnyy_.- dijo él con la voz ronca por la excitación.

\- Existe algo llamado Karma, debes de aprovechar toda oportunidad existente para retomar venganza.- dijo ella de golpe, Adrien se desconcertó por esas palabras. Con aquella sonrisa triunfante adornando sus labios, Marinette simplemente bajo de sus piernas comenzando a vestirse.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- pregunto algo aturdido enserio ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Si no te apresuras se hará más tarde.- Marinette termino de abotonarse la blusa, tomo su bolso y a su gatita, para después salir de la habitación.- te esperare frente a tu auto ya no demores más.

Para cuando Marinette salió y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, suspiro pesadamente, realmente jamás creyó llegar tan lejos para conseguir lo que deseaba. Tikki salto de sus brazos, mirando fijamente a su ama, Marinette sentía que aquella mirada que su gata le dedicaba no era otra más que de pura reprobación por sus actos.

-Lo siento Tikki pero era necesario.- de su bolso saco una USB plateada junto a eso un pequeño radio que también Adrien él había quitado el día anterior.

Si los animales pudiesen hablar, su gata en esos momentos le daría un buen sermón y una gran definición de lo que significaba la moral.

Un auto negro observaba cada movimiento de la azabache mientras la filmaban con una cámara, cada movimiento cada expresión estaba siendo capturada, al cabo de unos minutos Adrien Agreste salió del edificio para subir de forma inmediata al auto en compañía de la joven, el auto plateado del rubio comenzó a andar, lo mismo para el discreto auto negro, al llegar a la primera avenida ambos autos se separaron.

Adrien aparco el auto tras un largo camino cerca del cementerio, Marinette fue la primera en bajar y adelantarse a comprar un ramo de flores rojas y otro de lirios blancos el cual posteriormente le entrego al rubio. A mitad de su camino Adrien logro observar a su padre a la distancia comenzando a alejarse, él tampoco había conseguido olvidar aquella fecha importante.

Acompañado de sus guardaespaldas Gabriel Agreste se alejó del lugar por un lado contrario, al llegar a su destino ambos jóvenes aparecieron un ramo de rosas rosas y otro de azucenas… Marinette se arrodillo frente a una de las tumbas dejando su ramo de tulipanes rojos sobre de él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Félix.- Adrien hizo lo mismo pero dejando el ramo de lirios sobre la otra tumba.

-Hola Mamá.

Si su hermano estuviese vivo en esos momentos estarían festejando su cumpleaños número veintinueve en algún bar junto a todos sus amigos o posiblemente en la mansión de sus padres escuchando sus deseos para el año próximo, contando alguna que otra anécdota de su infancia, para Adrien ocultar la tristeza fue imposible de solo pensar en aquello que nunca volvería a suceder, lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus orbes esmeralda mientras apretaba los puños en un vago esfuerzo por contener su llanto.

Marinette limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con cuidado.

-Sabes hay personas que piensan que el alma de nuestros seres queridos nos siguen cuidado donde sea que se encuentren, pienso que Félix no te ha dejado solo todo este tiempo ¿Recuerdas hace un año?- Adrien rio ligeramente por la pregunta.

-Tienes cada idea Marinette, Plagg no es mi hermano, el no pudo venir en forma de un gato a seguir cuidándome.

-Nadie te asegura lo contrario.

Hace un año exactamente ambos adoptaron a un par de gatitos que encontraron en el cementerio, Marinette había encontrado a Tikki intentando bajar sin éxito de un árbol, y fue ella quien le ayudo a bajar, la gatita no se separó de ella desde entonces, y para Adrien grande fue su sorpresa a encontrar a un gato negro echado sobre la tumba de su hermano. Desde entonces que Marinette insistía que aquel pequeño minino era el alma de Félix que había regresado para cuidar de él.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _¡Por fin! Sentía que no terminaba este capítulo, ahora si jeje… más que nada este capítulo está dedicado por completo a Sonic1808 pues ya hace bastante tiempo que me había pedido un lime y pues aquí está, será ligerito pero no te preocupes que abra más, más adelante xD_**

 ** _Y bueno eh aquí las siguientes traducciones de algunos diálogos:_**

 ** _Vy ochen' blizki k oputat' miss, no ya odin shag, chtoby izbezhat' snova.  
Estas muy cerca de atraparme señorita pero yo estoy a un paso de escapar nuevamente_**

 ** _Malen'kiy neposlushnyy_** ** _  
Pequeña traviesa._**

 ** _Espero les guste el capítulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización_** ****


	4. Intrigas

Adrien había regresado a su trabajo, casi todo el mundo sabía el porqué de su retraso y sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas eran la confirmación, tomo u lugar frente a su escritorio, desde que llego podía escuchar los gritos del jefe y los de Gabrielle desde la oficina principal.

-Hola chicos.- les saludo cabizbajo. Alya y Nino regresaron el saludo con mucha seriedad, claramente se notaba estaban más atentos a escuchar el griterío que provenía de la oficina.

-Creo que a tu prima la van a suspender.- El comentario por parte de Nino sonaba un tanto incomodo, y Adrien lo sabía curvando sus labios en señal de molestia, si Gabrielle era suspendida, Nino tomaría su lugar dejando él de sistemas.

-Sí, pues Damocles tiene fuertes motivos, Chat Noir nos dio un duro golpe.

-Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila Alya, si suspenden a Gabrielle, suspenden a todos los que estuvieron involucrados.- la morena se encogió de hombros ambos sabían que a ella le daba lo mismo ser o no suspendida aquella noche solo se encargó de cubrir a una compañera de equipo.

Gabrielle salió de la oficina, sin mirar a nadie y todos regresaron a sus labores, apenas y la chica se sentó frente a su escritorio dejo caer la cabeza pesadamente. Sobre este. Adrien se levantó de su lugar para golpearle un par de veces en la cabeza y hacerla reaccionar.

-Si Chat Noir no me mata por el estrés, Damocles lo ara reventándome la cabeza con sus gritos.- espeto si levantar la mirada.

-¿Tan mal te fue investigándolo?

-Resulta que ese "héroe"- dijo con enfado mirándolo de forma asesina.- robo información valiosa todo lo que tenía que ver con el asesinato de la familia del alcalde… y parte de la información del caso Agreste…- susurro, Adrien curvo los labios.

-Aun así… no fue tu culpa sino de sistemas por no proteger bien toda la información.

-¡Pero Chat Noir es mi caso!- grito.- ¡Ayer! ¡Justo ayer logre tirarle una bala y el muy infeliz sigue con vida! Y para colmo con la información… si logra des encriptar los archivos… mi carrera esta arruinada.

-Si por cosas del destino recibo una llamada tuya a las tres de la mañana, llego a tu casa y estar embriagada con más de seis litros de helado, sabré que tu carrera está terminada.- dijo sin más dejando al a pobre seguir sumiéndose a su depresión.

Sus ojos miraban la pantalla del ordenador, aquellos archivos estaban muy bien por tejidos, un paso el falso y todo el esfuerzo seria por nada, de primeras logro encontrar que al más mínimo el error toda aquella información se destruiría sin oportunidad de recuperar algo, debía de ser cuidadoso a la hora de meter los códigos falsos para des encriptarlos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar la luz, en automático sus dedos se alejaron del teclado, y sus ojos fueron fuertemente cerrados ocasionando que un par de lágrimas salieran ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia encerrado en ese lugar?

-La próxima vez te molestaría tocar.- dijo él echando la cabeza hacia atrás, de la nada le surgió un dolor en la cabeza y no sabía por qué, tal vez por estar tanto tiempo frente al monitor.

-Lo lamento Evil.- dijo ella burlona dejando a su lado un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas.- ¿quieres dormir?

-Chat necesita toda esta información lo antes posible.- respondió.- dormir no es una opción ahora.

-También necesita un traje nuevo.- de la pequeña maleta tirada en la habitación la chica se había dado el lujo de sacar las prendas hay dentro, el orificio de la bala y rasgaduras no pasaron por desapercibido a sus ojos. – Evil, no soy tonta puedo ayudarte a decodificar…

Un sonido, más bien un tono similar al océano con el cantos de las aves llamo su atención, ambos se miraron un par de segundos, ella guardo todo a prisa saliendo a gran velocidad, tomo el blusón celeste que reposaba sobre un perchero para colocárselo y así darle un toque más femenino, natural.

-¡Juleka!- la nombrada rodeo el mostrador para abrazar a su amiga del colegio.

-Marinette, ¿y eso por aquí? Es raro que recuerdes a tus viejos compañeros de colegio.

-Nada de eso, sabes que tu tienda es la mejor del mundo.- la azabache le sonrió dulcemente, juleka, acaricio la cabeza de la gatita que su amiga traía en brazos.- por cierto ¿Cómo has estado?

-Apenas y duermo… pero ¿Qué necesitas ahora? ¿Una caja de arena nueva? ¿Alimento?

Marinette recorrió la tienda con la mirada rápidamente, Juleka era la dueña de la cómoda tienda de animales y demasiado barata en comparación a sus competencias.

-Es un milagro verte nuevamente Mari.- tras del mostrador un chico pelirrojo se acercó a ambas mujeres rodeando los hombros de Juleka con su brazo.

-Nos vimos la semana pasada bajo el puente antes de que te arrestaran Nath.- respondió burlona.- regresando a lo anterior Juleka. ¿Llego el árbol trepador? Tikki ya no hace caso al anterior y ya desgarro las cortinas nuevas.

-Lo siento Marinette, abra un retraso con tu pedido, tal vez la próxima semana, yo te llamara en cuanto tu encargo este aquí.

-Ya veo… entonces lamento irrumpir lo que fuera que hicieran, nos veremos después y Nath…- le pelirrojo le miro sonriendo.- deja de ser un vago y consigue trabajo serás padre.

-El arte es un trabajo así como tú escribes libros.

-Pero a mí no me han metido a prisión por escribir.- dijo por ultimo para salir de la tienda.

-Tiene razón.- hablo Juleka después de un corto lapso de silencio.- deja de pintar puentes y consigue un trabajo.

-¡¿Tú también?!

-Descodificar archivos del gobierno y atender una tienda de animales no basta solo para la crianza de un bebe… Eloy tu padre es un desconsiderado.

-¡Hey! Que será niña y su nombre será Chantal.

El auto negro que desde la mañana no dejaba de seguir a Marinette bajo uno de sus cristales, dejando ver a una mujer sonriendo de medio lado, los Agreste tenían pésimo gusto, demasiado diría ella.

-Te encontré ladybug… o debería decir Bridgette.

El auto arranco pasando de largo a Marinette quien fácilmente se perdió entre las personas que caminaban en todas direcciones hasta ingresar a un edificio, había pedido permiso especial para llegar tarde ese día a su trabajo aunque debería de inventarse una gran excusa para justificar la presencia de su gatita en su oficina. Para ella fue de buena suerte a ver logrado entrar como becaria en la empresa de diseños Agreste y también haber logrado conseguir un puesto entre los creativos de diseños, claro que el señor Gabriel y padre de su mejor amigo era el encargado de todas la ideas creativas y ella, pues ella debía de conformarse con supervisar todo se hiciera la pie de la letra.

Miro los bocetos sobre su escritorio, la próxima colección de verano ya debería de estar en producción y por lo tanto ella ya debería de empezar a realizar los primeros modelos de pruebas.

-Lo que sea por mis libros.- suspiro con pesadez, mientras estiraba los brazos al techo, no odiaba el trabajo lo amaba igual que escribir más sabia que de solo escritura no sobreviviría toda su vida.

Todo aquella tarde se la paso confeccionando vestidos con sumo cuidado pues las telas eran demasiado delicadas, mientras que Tikki se hecho a dormir debajo de la mesa de trabajo. Por otro lado El móvil de Adrien comenzó a sonar, un número desconocido marcaba en sus llamadas perdidas.

-Chicos lo lamento no creo poder ir a comer con ustedes.- se excusó rápidamente tomando su chaqueta.- saben mejor pidan la cuenta am i nombre yo invito ¡Feliz aniversario!

Adrien salió rápidamente de la oficina dejando a los otros dos desconcertados.

-Aniversario ¿De qué? – pregunto Alya algo confundida.

-¿Nos casamos? – pregunto Nino.

-Lo que paso en aquel casino no cuenta, no fue un acta legal… debió de ser su padre, el solo actúa de ese modo cuando tiene que ver con su padre.

Adrien corrió al estacionamiento entrando lo más rápido que pudo a su auto y salir del mismo modo de aquel lugar, ya bastante lejos y más tranquilo saco un móvil plateado de su pantalón el cual tenía un solo número registrado.

- _Chat._

-Evil… ¿Qué noticia hay?- se escuchó un bufido al otro lado de la línea que no supo cómo interpretar, los suspiros y su aparentemente notable tono de fastidio no le daban buenas noticias.

- _Dime por el amor a todo lo santo que no movimos cielo y tierra para que me jugaras una broma de mal gusto._

 _-_ No entiendo.- dijo de fondo pudo escuchar una leve discusión y el móvil ser cambiado de dueño.

- _¡Mas te vale traer tu maldito trasero a este lugar o te juro por mi hijo que todo esto te lo…!_

El rubio apenas se despegó el móvil de la oreja le miro extraño ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Nuevamente la discusión y el móvil fue cambiado.

-Para tres meces es muy temprano para los cambios hormonales me puedes explicar ¿Qué está pasando?

- _Tiene que ver con la información que me mandaste, o eres muy estúpido para confundirte o aquí hay gato encerrado… literalmente hablando._

-Nathaniel si tú o Juleka no me explican que demonios pasa no voy a estar jugando a las adivinanzas ¿Qué tiene la información? ¿la perdiste? ¿Has hecho algo mal y todo se destruyó? Tengo un respaldo si es…

- _No, no es eso lo que pasa… solo ¿de dónde sacaste la información?_

 _-_ De los archivos de sistemas de alta seguridad, saque la información a través de la computadora de Gabrielle.- explico.

- _Amigo… tienes que ver todo esto._

Aquella fue la llamada más extraña que pudo tener en su vida… sabía que la información que robo era demasiado delicada, pero a tal punto para alterar a dos de los hakers más buscados en Paris debía de ser algo demasiado crítico, y de cierto modo el desconocía mucha de la información oculta entre esos archivos. Aquello prometía ser una noche por demás complicada.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Omg! A que ya se veía venir quien era Chat –le avientan piedras- Nath y Juleka son pareja, ¿Qué esconde Marinette? ¿Qué tiene que ver Bridgette con ella? ¿Qué se encontró en la información que Adrien / Chat robo?**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora con las actualizaciones, pero ya por fin fui liberada ahora del servicio xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	5. Sospechas

Estaciono el auto un par de calles lejos de su destino, para seguir el corto camino a pie, como una persona normal entro a la cómoda tienda de animales, pasando de largo el mostrados y llegar a la pequeña casa tras al tienda… observo a la dueña de dicho lugar salir de una de las puertas y lo único que recibió como saludo fue una fuerte bofetada, sus ojos carmines se entrecerraron con molestia mientras le tomaba por el cuello de a camisa.

-Por temor a ser golpeado de forma injustificada ¿Qué mierda te pasa Juleka?

-Eres un maldito degenerado.- le escupió sin más.

Ambos se encaminaron al a habitación donde Evil se la había pasado horas intentando desbloquear aquellos archivos. Cuando Adrien ingreso a la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por una luz de color azul, le fue extraño encontrar a su amigo sentado en la silla con los ojos vendados mientras la cabeza la echaba hacia atrás, no sabía si era por algún tipo de remedio casero para la migraña o que.

-El idiota llego.- anuncio Juleka, Adrien le miro con los ojos entrecerrados pro su comentario.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto, el pelirrojo se quitó la venda de los ojos para mirarle de soslayo e incorporarse de su lugar.

-Te juro que esto jamás me lo esperaba, eh visto fotografías de sujetos con las tripas de fuera, o el cerebro regado por todos lados pero esto me supero…- Nathaniel observo a Juleka parada en una de las esquinas del a habitación con los brazos cruzados se veía realmente molesta, carraspeo un poco la garganta para girarse a encender el monitor.- Mejor mira por ti mismo.

Adrien tomo el lugar de Nathaniel para abrir la un carpeta sobre el escritorio la carpeta solo mostraba pequeños iconos de alrededor de unas cuatrocientas imágenes, eligió una al azar para abrirla y cuento la imagen apareció en la pantalla, se hizo hacia atrás con espanto, parpadeo un par de veces, para cerrar aquella imagen y después abrir otra y otra y otra… se giró a ver a ambos hakers con las mejillas coloradas.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, si era una broma de tu parte fue de muy mal gusto y te cataloga como enfermo degenerado.- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por otro lado todas esas fotografías son de ella y están relacionadas al caso Agreste.- continuo juleka, pero es un poco extraño… ¿Qué tiene que ver Marinette en todo eso?- Adrien miro el monitor aun con la imagen abierta.

-Mi hermano solo fue su "niñero" hasta los ocho años jamás tuvo otra relación con él pero eso…

-Otro dato curioso es que esas fotografías fueron tomadas hace cuatro años en Italia, no encuentro relación a todo esto, además Nath encontró un archivo similar a tu expediente de ataques como Chat Noir pero este figura como Ladybug.

-Wow wow… un momento… ¿Marinette una delincuente? La conozco casi de toda la vida, es mi mejor amiga… la conozco perfectamente como para saber que ella no es ese tipo de personas.

-Para que eso estuviera en los archivos de máxima seguridad Adrien… o alguien sabe que tú eres Chat Noir y te tendió una trampa o el ladrón fue robado.

-Lo dudo, en cuanto termine en el depósito de basura rápidamente les trasferí la información- les confirmo.

-Pues Chat Noir debe de aclarar todo este asunto de una buena vez.- Adrien torció los labios detallando las imágenes nuevamente, esa no podía ser Marinette, había escuchado sobre que en el mundo existían siete personas idénticas a ti por el mundo y si era cierto… ese era el caso ya confirmado.

Caminaba por el centro del a ciudad con elegancia, como solo una señorita de clase podría hacerlo… su vestido rojo con lunares negros se movía grácilmente con sus movimientos, tiro un par de monedas a un joven que tocaba el chelo bajo la sombra de un local después de sonreírle ligeramente, acomodo sus gafas de sol negras después de verse en un cristal polarizado sentía nostalgia en cada suspirar que soltaba.

Detuvo un taxi en una de las esquinas y con un perfecto asentó italiano le dio indicaciones al conductor.

Marinette por su parte había terminado toda su jornada laboral como con algunos pendientes que se encargaría de terminar al día siguiente, con su gatita en brazos se dirigió a su hogar los tacones la estaban matando solo rogaba por llegar pronto a su hogar y botar todo por donde sea. Se sentía tan cansada como para escribir o analizar que podría servirle de la USB que tomo prestada a Adrien en la mañana.

Para cuando cruzo la puerta de su hogar Tikki bajo de sus brazos para ir directo a beber agua, y como lo prometió se descalzo botando por quién sabe dónde sus zapatillas negras, se desabotono la blusa quedando solo con una pequeña de tirantes que tenía debajo dejándola sobre el sofá, lo mismo hizo con su falda después de quitársela dejándola junto a su blusa… estiro los brazos ignorando por completo que alguien más le hacía compañía en su hogar.

Repentinamente para su sorpresa alguien le sujeto de forma brusca por la cintura y cubrió su boca y nariz con fuerza con un paño mojado, Ella intento zafarse de aquel agarre, le golpeo un par de veces con los codos, pataleo hizo todo lo que sus instintos le dictaron que hiciera para protegerse y al final todo se tornó oscuro. Aquel sujeto la tomo entre sus brazos dejándola con cuidado sobre su cama, pasaría alrededor de una hora para que ella despertara

Gabrielle estaciono su auto afuera de un club nocturno, le resulto un poco extraño ser contactada y citada en ese lugar, arreglo su cabello un par de veces para salir del auto luciendo un vestido celeste ceñido a su figura, no tuvo problemas para ingresar al lugar, apenas dio un par de pasos dentro el aroma a tabaco y alcohol inundo sus sentidos, más intento ignorarlos caminando directo a la barra donde tomo lugar, pidió un trago mientras esperaba… paso casi alrededor de una media hora su copa seguía llena y pronto a su lado se extendió lo que parecía ser una tarjea dorada.

\- Mi rammarico del ritardo (Lamento la demora)

\- Che cosa è successo? Traffico ¿Air? (¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tráfico aéreo?) – pregunto con burla sin mirarle solo jugando con la aceituna dentro de su bebida. – Gabrielle Meller un piacere di conoscerti.

-Lila, Lila Rossi, un placer en conocerla agente.

-Es un lugar muy curioso para que un oficial extranjero me cite.

-Lo lamento, es solo que debía ser en extremo discreto.

-Y un club nocturno lo es… ¿Qué le trae a Francia Rossi?

-Ladybug… Me temo que al igual que ustedes tengo un héroe que atrapar, pero más que héroe es un mercenario…-Gabrielle abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa… Ladybug le sonaba de algún lado ese nombre…- y está relacionado con un caso que se dio a conocer por casi todo el mundo, el caso del asesinato de la familia del alcalde.

-Sigo sin entenderlo, el asesinato de la familia del alcalde es un caso de Adrien Agreste, yo estoy centrada en otra cosa.

-Chat Noir, un hombre que hace justicia y de cierto modo se les adelanta siempre, su jefe ya me dio toda la información, tu sujeto, tiene casi el mismo modus operando que el mío. Supongo que seremos compañeras.

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo el lugar estaba sumido en completa oscuridad a excepción de una pequeña lámpara que apenas los iluminaba.

-Despertaste.- escucho, su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente al sentir un par de manos posarse en sus hombros bajando lentamente por sus brazos. Gimio por lo bajo presa del pánico. – no tienes por qué asustarte princesa no voy a comerte… aun no.

-¿Q-quien…?- el sujeto la soltó tomando asiento frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar al sujeto vestido de negro y una máscara en su rostro. ¿Un ladrón? No, debía ser alguien más un ladrón no se disfrazaría como un gato…-C-chat…Noir.

El nombrado sonrío, estirando su brazo para tomar un mechón de su flequillo, Marinette se echó para atrás de golpe lastimándose el cuello.

-Tranquila princesa… no te are daño, al contrario necesito un poco de información… Italia ¿Qué relación tienes en ese lugar?- pregunto directo, Marinette le miro extrañada.

-Yo no… nunca eh salido de Francia… s-siempre eh vivido aquí… aquí…

-Lo dudo… hace cuatro años exactamente te fuiste a estudiar un diplomado la extranjero, regresaste por una oferta de trabajo como vacada y hasta hace una semana se hizo oficial una editorial para tus libros.

-¡¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?!- demando saber… el hombres vestido de gato, le lanzo un par de fotografías desordenadamente, levantándose para desatarle los brazos.

-Exactamente tomas hace cuatro años en Italia.

-¿Brid?- se preguntó en voz baja examinando las fotografías, chat le miro le había escuchado murmurar algo.- Es-esta no soy yo.

-¿Una doble quizás? ¿Una gemela separada al nacer? Esta eres tú y sabes que más están relacionadas con el asesinato de la familia del alcalde.

-¡No soy yo!- grito.- Tampoco puede ser mi hermana mayor, ella está muerta… ¡LA MUY ESTUPIDA ESTA MUERTA!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No tengo por qué contarte nada…- respirando de forma agitada se puso de pie retrocediendo lentamente hasta el fregadero, Chat rodeo la mesa con cuidado para acercársele.

Con cuidado la tomo por la muñeca, más Marinette ya se había logrado hacer de un arma… cuando él se acercó aún más la azabache le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con una pequeña sartén, el aturdimiento por el golpe fue mínimo, aun así Marinette lo aprovecho para escapar y correr a encerrarse en el baño. Chat corrió tras de ella más no logró alcanzarla.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar, alejándose del cuarto de baño intento calmarse.

\- ¿Diga?- pregunto en voz baja.

 _-¡Adrien! ¡Adrien ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame hay un sujeto en mi casa, me drogo, quiere lastimarme ayuda!_

Podía escuchar sus gritos desde el cuarto de baño, intencionales para que "el sujeto" supiera que estaba en problemas, colgó la llamada rápidamente corrió a la puerta asegurándose de trabarla por fuera. Salió del departamento rápidamente para poder cambiarse su disfraz debía de ser algo creíble, su casa estaba a una media hora de distancia al a de Marinette le basto con correr toda la cuadra cosa que le tomo apenas unos quince minutos.

Para cuando ingreso al departamento otra vez, la azabache golpeaba la puerta gritando por ayuda.

-¡Marinette!- grito Adrien, destrabando la puerta.

La chica salió presa del pánico, temblado como gelatina se hecho a los brazos de Adrien sé que veía muy agitado, para después soltarse a llorar.

-Adrien… Adrien…-se sintió muy mal la ver el estado de Marinette le cual el mismo había provocado, era la primera vez que podía verla de tal modo, un cristal muy frágil que poco a poco se destruía frente a sus ojos… la abrazo con fuerza acariciando su cabello.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-N-no…- respondió entre llanto.

Ella no hablaría hasta no controlarse, la tomo en sus brazos guiándola hasta su cama donde ella le dio la espalda comenzando a llorar contra su almohada, jamás pensó que ella reaccionara de tal modo, se esperaba gritos e insultos, pero no alterarla hasta ese grado.

-Idiota…- se dijo para sus adentro.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **OMG! Pero que cosas… ¿Quién será la extraña mujer que llego a Paris? Lila busca a Ladybug, Adrien cometió un terrible error asustando a Marinette de esa forma y en realidad ¿Qué eran esas fotografías para molestar a Juleka y vendarle los ojos al padre de su hijo? xD**_

 _ **Para finalizar todo esto jaja, yo les pregunto ¿quieren lemon para el siguiente capítulo? Será un Adrinette y espoleo que más adelante abra lemon Marichat de todos modos lo pregunto ¿quieren o no lemon?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	6. Verdades, Mentiras

Realmente que se estaba preocupando, jamás en su vida había visto a Marinette llorar de ese modo, sabía que la había asustado pero nunca imagino que eso le afectara tanto, se esperaba un ataque de nervios, que los niveles de azúcar se le bajaran o un desmayo por sentirse protegida realmente no lo sabía.

Cuando el llanto poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en débiles sollozos comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo, acaricio lentamente su cabello azabache por unos segundos ¿Ahora que se supone que debía de hacer?

-Marinette…

-Estoy bien.- respondió sin mirarlo.- no me hicieron nada estoy bien.

-Pues casi pasaste una hora llorando para estar bien.- Marinette se sentó sobre la cama tallando sus ojos eliminando todo rastro de las lágrimas derramadas. Miro distraídamente las palmas de sus manos para después cerrar sus ojos fuertemente al sentirlas húmedas y algo espesas la imagen de la sangre apareció en ellas por breves segundos.

Adrien desvió su mirada a la pequeña mesa de su cocina donde aún reposaban las fotografías que él mismo había dejado y no levanto al emprender su "huida" tomo una de las fotos fingiendo sorpresa al ver las imágenes, observo a Marinette levantarse de la cama y caminar en dirección a él. Ella misma tomo un par de esas fotografías y comenzó a destrozarlas con coraje.

-Esa no soy yo.- le dijo con un tono de voz serio.- Tampoco es la estúpida de Bridgette.

-No entiendo…- sin decirle más Marinette se abrazó a Adrien ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

-Félix te llevo a casa una tarde, era tu niñero…

-Fue mi hermana quien le pidió cuidara de mí en ese entonces, mi padre trabajaba demasiado para poder solventar los gastos del hospital para mi madre en ese entonces, pero el dinero no alcanzaba y Bridgette tenía que trabajar para ayudarle.- Adrien le miro, esa parte de la historia le era de cierto modo desconocida, sabía que Marinette había perdido a su madre a causa de un paro respiratorio por el asma.- que tonto Brid le había pedido un favor al chico del cual estaba locamente enamorada… y él no se negó.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con las fotos? – pregunto, Marinette guardo silencio pensando muy bien sus palabras aquello que estaba por decir nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, menos a su padre, prefirió guardarse el secreto, pero Adrien era su amigo, su mejor amigo, él no podría traicionarla.

-Todo el mundo cree que mi hermana desde hace doce años se fue a estudiar gastronomía en China y mi padre le siguió después de que yo terminara la preparatoria… lo cierto es que, Bridgette murió hace doce años.- Adrien se sorprendió, Bridgette la hermana mayor de Marinette ¿muerta? Y más que eso, el mismo tiempo que su madre y hermano tiene de fallecidos lo tenía ella.

-¿Cómo que está muerta? Marinette yo mismo después de la muerte de mi madre y hermano la veía hasta su viaje a…

-Ella se iría a estudiar poco después, pero desde la muerte de Félix actuaba de modo extraño y una noche… yo le había hecho un regalo para que lo llevara pro si se sentía sola o triste… cuando intente despertarla, cuando la toque, mis manos se mancharon de sangre, Bridgette se había quitado la vida.- las lágrimas salieron nuevamente de sus ojos, algo no cuadraba con esa historia, porque nunca se supo que ella había muerto, y por qué estaba relacionado con el caso Agreste. – No sé quién sea esta mujer, no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo y que ese bastardo de Chat Noir me drogara e hiciera todo esto ¡NO TENIA POR QUE TRAER EL PASADO DE REGRESO!

Las luces de aquella habitación de hotel se encendieron apenas ella puso in pie dentro, cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella pataleo en el aire sacándose los tacones dejando que estos se perdieran por algún lugar de la habitación, arrojo su bolso a uno de los muebles más cercanos, estiro sus brazos para relajar su cuerpo y después proceder a quitarse el vestido, en esos momentos lo que su cuerpo imploraba a gritos era la necesidad de un largo y relajante baño para quitarse el pesado ambiente por pasar horas caminando por las calles y lograr reconocer los lugares que en su infancia solía frecuentar.

Pasado un largo rato y que aquella mujer solo se dedicara disfrutar de su baño de burbujas su móvil comenzó a sonar, chasqueo l lengua con molestia, lo único que ella deseaba era descansar por esa noche.

-Sea lo que sea ¿Podría esperar a Mañana?- dijo con fastidio colocando el altavoz del móvil.

-Podría esperar, pero es mejor mantenerte informada, Rosis está en la mira.- escucho, rápidamente la mujer entrecerró los ojos saliendo de la tina de baño.

-Habla.

-Al parecer sin darnos cuenta llego esta misma mañana y curiosamente en el mismo vuelo que tú que se cruzaran y no se reconocieran fue un milagro, aun así la policía francesa ya está enterada de que Ladybug está en Paris.

-Primero deberán poner a resguardo a la ladybug francesa para después buscar a la mercenaria… - tras clocarse la bata de baño, tomo su móvil quitando el altavoz para poder ir directo a su maleta, aquello alteraba ligeramente sus planes, pero no tenía importancia alguna, saco una caja roja sonriendo de medio lado, sería la primera vez que hiciera eso solo para ocultar su identidad por un corto lapso de tiempo, tiempo calculado para terminar su misión.

-No importa que también le conozcas, si es necesario terminar con su vida…

-Lo are, sabes que lo voy a hacer Hawk Moth… hasta entonces espera mi llamado, ladybug fuera.

Tras colgar su llamada tiro el móvil dentro del escusado ahora estaba desconectada de todo el mundo temporalmente…

Adrien seguía algo sorprendido por la noticia… Bridgette la hermana de Marinette estaba muerta hace bastante tiempo, pero si Marinette no era la mujer de esas fotografías en ropa interior "regalándose" literalmente a un montón de hombres en un bar ¿Quién era? Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, y simplemente no podía dejar de dudar de Marinette.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- pregunto, Marinette se sentó sobre la mesa y cruzando las piernas también sobre ella, hasta ahora Adrien no había tomado en cuenta que Marinette estaba semi desnuda.

-La muerte de tu madre y hermano era reciente, como querías que llegara a decirte que por el dolor Bridgette decidió suicidarse.- realmente no era del todo sincera, pero para ella bastaba con que Adrien supera esa parte de la historia.- jamás le voy a perdonar a esa idiota lo que hizo, papá se volvió un adicto a las apuestas y casi perdemos todo, decidió marcharse antes de que algo malo pasara y yo me quede a terminar mis estudios, viaje a Italia gracias a la ayuda de los primos de mi madre, pero regrese no soporte el ambiente y termine como ahora solo por eso… por eso evitaba por todos los medios hablar de mi familia.

-Lo lamento

-Tranquilo, los dos tenemos temas que preferimos no tocar.- sin más que decirle se abrazó a su cuello aun podía sentirla deprimida, todas sus palabras las sentía con dolor y remordimiento, y entonces comprendió que uno jamás termina de conocer bien a las personas, fue demasiado fácil sacarle la información como Adrien que como Chat Noir.

-¡Marinette!- gruño por lo bajo, la azabache tenía su rostro oculto en su cuello, mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ella lo comprendió y no se le ocurrió mejor modo de hacerlo regresar a la realidad que mordiendo su cuello. – No vas a dejarme ir ¿verdad?

-Realmente no… ese loco puede regresar y drogarme como la primera vez ¿te quedas esta noche?

-Yo no…- Marinette aprovechó el momento para apoderarse de sus labios, Sabia que Chat Noir no regresaría porque ya estaba en ese lugar, era un maldito y él lo sabía, ya tenía la información que necesitaba.

Sus manos recorrieron lentamente sus piernas hasta su cintura, por su parte ella de deshizo el abrazo a su cuello bajando lentamente para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa negra que el tenia puesta. Las manos de Adrien subieron lentamente por debajo de la pequeña blusa de tirantes acariciando sus costados, se separó de su beso para quitarle la prenda y así entonces poder contemplarla en ropa interior siempre había dicho que el rojo le sentaba perfecto a su piel clara. Marinette desligo sus piernas para enredarlas en la cintura del rubio acercándolo más a ella sin quererlo siquiera más que nunca lo necesitaba a su lado en esos momentos, necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidar aquellos recuerdos que ya creía olvidados.

En aquella nueva posición el rubio le tomo por las piernas para cargarla y quitarla de la mesa, llevándola directo a su habitación, a escasos metros de distancia de la cocina, sus labios atacaron directo a su cuello dejando marcas rojas mientras que una de sus manos le recorría lentamente desde el vientre hasta su pecho apretándolo ligeramente. El chico soltó un ligero gruñido, algo ronco y excitante, Marinette había logrado colar su mano dentro de sus pantalones comenzando a acariciar lentamente su miembro.

-No lo hagas.- pidió con la voz entrecortada, ella sonrío podía sentir su piel caliente y no porque fuera verano.

Incluso dos podrían jugar ese juego, con su mano libre acaricio su intimidad por encima de la tela, la azabache apenas logro contener un débil gemido en sus labios, Adrien se entretenía besando sus pechos sobre la tela del sujetador y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en la piel de sus pechos desprotegida por la tela, sin quererlo la azabache apretó su mano contra el duro miembro del rubio y ambos no pudieron contenerse a jadear, aquello no fue más que el producto de la invasión del rubio con su dedos en su interior, ella saco su mano del pantalón de él para apretar fuertemente las sabanas. Él comenzó a marcar un camino de besos de su pecho hasta su vientre y de ahí hasta el inicio del borde de su ropa interior el cual tomo ligeramente con los dientes. Despojo a la chica de la pequeña prenda íntima, las mejillas de la joven estaban sonrojadas sus ojos entrecerrados por la excitación le hacían ver inocente y apetecible al mismo tiempo.

Marinette no se contuvo más y gimió, el placer que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible para ella, en aquel momento el rubio se había vuelto un adicto a ella a su sabor, su miembro golpeaba contra su pantalón, se separó de ella para deshacerse del resto de su ropa, así como para también despojarla a ella del sujetador , a ella se le secaron los labios al ver su cuerpo desnudo, no era la primera vez que pasaba cuando ambos estaban en esa situación, y siempre pensaba que ese momento era irreal y que aquel perfecto hombre frente a ella era sacado de alguna oscura fantasía suya ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así de perfecto?

Adrien le tomo del brazo levantándola de la cama llevándola hasta una de las paredes de la habitación donde le hizo darle la espalda, delineo ligeramente su columna haciéndole sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Beso sus hombros su nuca, separo ligeramente su cuerpo haciéndole inclinarse un poco abriendo sus piernas, la sujeto de la cadera con fuerza y en un momentos inesperado la penetro de una sola estocada, ambos jadearon, él no pudo contenerse a tener que moverse rápido en su interior, ella tenía un algo que lo hacía volverse loco que nublaba su juicio. Y escucharla decir su nombre entre gemidos hacia que su cordura se perdiera a cada letra.

Aquella noche había tocado a Alya hacer los reportes sobre Chat Noir, debía de ver qué información que él había robado era importante y cual no, los ojos le ardían de tanto mirar el monitor. Nino se encontraba ayudándole en aquella tarea él tenía todas las contraseñas de los archivos por revisar. Quedaba una carpeta intacta, realmente ese sujeto sabía que robar y que no, toda la información clonada y robada era del caso de la familia de Adrien.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!- exclamo la morena, Nino se levantó de su lugar para ver qué había pasado.

-¿Esa no es la novia de Adrien? – pregunto incrédulo, por las imágenes de la pantalla.

-Eso parece… - rápidamente abrió el documento adjunto a las imágenes.- fue hace cuatro años en Italia justo antes del asesinato del a familia del alcalde.

-Entonces, ella figura como la principal sospechosa.- dijo Nino.- será mejor contactar con Adrien, es su caso de todas formas.

-Pero si es sospechosa… ¿Por qué Adrien no la interrogo primero? Algo no me cuadra en esto, lo conozco y si fiera su familia le no omitiría nada en su trabajo.

-Pero esto tiene relación con el caso Agreste, posiblemente esta información le fue omitida.

-No, no lo creo Adrien es el principal interesado en que se encuentre al asesino de su madre y hermano.- levantándose de su lugar, camino hasta el escritorio del rubio para tomar su teléfono, marco un numero esperando la llamara entrara y fuera contestada.

" _Por el momento no me encuentro disponible, deja tu mensaje y me comunicare contigo en lo más breve posible."_

Alya colgó la llamada y marco nuevamente el número, el contestador de su móvil se escuchó nuevamente.

-Qué raro…-dijo, nuevamente marco el numero.- Adrien nunca desatiende el móvil…¿Dónde estará?

-Se quedaría sin batería.

Rendida colgó el teléfono, para regresar a su escritorio, talvez Gabrielle sabría algo con más certeza, pero de momento ella se encontraba en un operativo importante como lo describió, apago el computador, ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, en cuatro horas debía de presentarse nuevamente en esa oficina.

-Creo necesitare un trago para aguantar el resto del día, iré al bar de aquí cerca y después a casa.

-¿Quieres compañía?- pregunto el moreno tomando su chaqueta, Alya le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No gracias, no quiero que se repita el incidente del casino, ve a casa y nos veremos en cuatro o cinco hora. –sentencio saliendo a toda prisa.

Niño sonrío, el incidente del casino sería algo que todos recordarían con gracia, no para molestarse sino para recordar un momento gracioso y vergonzoso de un grupo de amigos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Lo que pasa en el casino se queda en el casino… ¿Qué paso en el casino? Jaja pronto se sabrá, un lemon ligerito Adrinette y sorpresa Hawk Moth y Ladybug aparecen pero ¿Qué esta pasando en realidad? Bridgette se suicido, pero Marinette sigue ocultando muchas cosas, por lo menos Adrien esta consiente de eso.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, cartas mafiosas lo que sea todo es bienvenido xD**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	7. Acusaciones

Garabateaba sobre hojas de papel, una nueva propuesta para decorar la habitación, la temática de animales la había descartado por completo, ya para él era demasiado vivir y ocultarse en una tienda de animales como para seguir obsesionándose, no era que tuviera algo que encontrar pero el buscaba algo más "original"… tenía muchas propuestas y todas descartables.

-Me gusta este.- Juleka dejo a un lado la bandeja con el desayuno de su novio para tomar una de las hojas, el dibujo mostraba estrellas sonrientes, nubes y pequeños marcianitos con forma de algodón viajando por un arcoíris.

-¿Qué pasa si es una niña?- le pregunto haciéndose más hacia atrás para sentar a la joven sobre sus piernas.

-Siendo un bebe no tendrá importancia, además se ve tan adorable, quiero que este sea el decorado de la habitación de mi bebe.

Nathaniel centro su atención en la taza de café, por algún motivo Juleka lo sentía más distraído que de costumbre, como si algo le preocupara, y podía darse una ligera idea de que era lo que pasaba.

-Adrien sabe lo que hace, el no dejara que nos metan a prisión y que nuestro hijo tenga que crecer en un orfanato, eso no pasara.- Nathaniel beso sus labios con ternura y amor, amaba a esa mujer locamente que la idea de perderla le atormentaría hasta llevarlo a la locura extrema. Pero eso no era lo que le tenía preocupado.

-Chat sabe lo que hace y hasta ahora ha logrado borrar nuestras "huellas"… tengo que mandarle algo más tarde me pondré a pintar la habitación…

-Adrien no responde el móvil desde ayer- aviso- eso es raro- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros no era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

Entro a la habitación donde todas las maquinas reposaban, tecleo un par de contraseñas en tres computadores diferentes y estas no tardaron en acceder a diversas redes, en una de las pantallas apareció una mariposa negra con ciertos rasgos morados, pero aquello solo duro un par de segundos, segundos en los que Nathaniel no había prestado atención.

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo, podía sentir su brazo izquierdo completamente frio, señal de que la sangre había dejado de correrle, sumado a eso sentía un peso sobre su pecho y otro más ligero en su abdomen… lo único que podía decir en aquellos momentos mientras observaba el techo de color crema era que estaba cansado y muy adolorido.

Observo a Marinette dormir pesadamente, con el cabello enredado y aun así la vea hermosa… el peso sobre su abdomen comenzó a moverse, la gatita de la azabache le miraba profundamente y de cierto modo sus brillantes ojos azules le hicieron sentirse incomodo, Tikki se bajó de él para ir a donde su recipiente de agua reposaba… Marinette se removió entre sus brazos dándole la espalda; por la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana podría asegurar pasaban de las nueve o diez de la mañana, demasiado tarde para alguno de los que entran a trabajar.

La puerta del departamento comenzó a sonar, Marinette murmuro entre sueños.

-Mari… tocan a la puerta.- Dijo él con desgano, no quería levantarse y muy en el fondo sabía que no podría hacerlo. Era un milagro que pudiera sentir las piernas después de lo de anoche.

-Abre la puerta y cierra cuando salgas.- respondió con cansancio, Marinette se tapó completamente con las sabanas.

-No pienso levantarme.

-Yo tampoco.

-Marinette Dupain Cheng, abra la puerta es la policía.

Aquellas palabras les hicieron levantarse como resorte de la cama ¿La policía? ¿Qué hacia la policía en su casa? Adrien logro identificar la voz de inmediato, al sentarse sobre la cama un dolor en su columna le hizo paralizarse por un segundo, más después se puso a buscar su ropa por la habitación… Marinette entro rápidamente al baño para alistarse lo mejor que pudiera, al no encontrar su ropa interior el rubio se colocó los pantalones a prisa y recogió las fotografías que aún estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Es la última advertencia, abra o tiro la puerta!

-Podrías dejar de gritar- Adrien abrió la puerta, Alya le miraba de pies a cabeza. El rubio parecía recién levantado de la cama, la camisa abierta y algo que pudo interpretar como moretones en su cuello.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunto con sorpresa, cuando ella decía que Marinette era la novia de Adrien, lo decía en broma, esos dos se querían como hermanos.

-La noche del casino- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, la morena no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Dime que no estaban en un casino.

-Por suerte no.

-Adrien- Marinette salió del baño con un camisón y una bata de baño encima- Alya ¿Puedo ayudar?

-Si…hablamos más tarde- susurro al rubio- Necesito hacerte un par de preguntas, eres sospechosa del asesinato a la familia del alcalde- ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

Mientras Nino revisaba las imágenes que Alya había encontrado en la madrugada, a todas les había encontrado ciertas curiosidades, "Marinette" que figuraba en esas fotografías siempre tenía la mirada fija al norte, un reloj digital en la pared figuraba al principio entre las ocho de la noche y las tres de la mañana al día siguiente, y aunque fuera por la distancia y posición gracias a los avances tecnológicos había notado algo curioso en el abdomen de la chica, una cicatriz poco visible, él le calcularía unos ocho centímetros de longitud.

Alzo su mirada de la pantalla, al escuchar un ligero golpe en el escritorio a su lado derecho, el mismo que Adrien ocupaba, una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos aceituna le sonrió gentilmente, cosa que lo desconcertó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lila Rosis- se presentó, Nino estrecho su mano con ella, aun perdido.

-Ah Nino… veo que ya conociste a Lila- Gabrielle tras de él coloco uno de sus brazos sobre su hombros- ella será mi compañera en el caso de Chat Noir mientras investiga a Ladybug.

-¿Ladybug? Perdón estoy un poco perdido, no se supone Alya te ayudaba con eso.

-Eso era mientras Myleen estaba de incapacidad, pero renuncio es raro… en fin, Lila viene de Italia persiguiendo a una ladrona apodada Ladybug, por lo menos la ladrona tiene como un mes en Paris y nosotros ni por enterados.

-Para que un agente extranjero venga, significa que es grabe… por cierto soy Nino, me encargo del caso de la familia del alcalde, un gusto.

-Lo sé, mi mercenaria esta ciertamente ligada con ustedes, por eso estoy aquí- dijo la italiana- los tres aremos un buen equipo de eso puedo estar segura… el señor Agreste…

-Cierto.- Gabrielle miro por todas partes en el piso, no avía señal alguna de su primo. –Nino…

-Desde anoche que no responde el móvil, tampoco ha llamado para reportarse enfermo o algo parecido…

-Lo siento Lila, a mi primo lo conocerás mas tarde o posiblemente mañana, es raro que no esté en este lugar ahora.

Por segunda vez en ese corto lapso de tiempo, Marinette tenía la desgracia de observar aquellas grotescas fotografías, si lo pensaba mejor, esa era la tercera vez que sus labios pronunciarían "Esa mujer no soy yo."

-Esa mujer no soy yo- acertó, dejo caer las fotografías con desgano sobre la mesa, Alya frente a ella no para de preguntar sobre su relación con la noche del asesinato.

-Amenos que tengas una doble o una gemela no encontramos otra explicación, por esto puedes ir a parar en la cárcel ¿lo sabes?

-Tampoco podemos llegar a extremos Alya- Adrien a lado de Marinette intentaba controlar la situación aunque ciertamente estaba más preocupado por el hecho de no haber encontrado sus calzoncillos- esas fotografías no prueban nada.

-Si lo hacen- respondió Marinette con desgano, tomo una de las fotografías y señalo una de las paredes- observen ese reloj Digital no solo estaba mostrando la hora, sino la fecha… 4 de julio. Misma fecha en que yo regrese a Paris.

Adrien observo mejor, era cierto ¿Por qué no lo noto antes? El asesinato fue al día siguiente…

-Sigue sin probarnos nada… ¿Tienes pruebas? – La azabache negó con la cabeza- sigues siendo sospechosa en cualquier caso.

-Espera ¿Tu pasaporte? Marinette el pasaporte tiene el sello de cuando regresaste a Paris…- ella le fulmino con la mirada, Adrien rápidamente guardo silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-S-si… a ella, por accidente quemaron su pasaporte… después te cuento los detalles, lo lamento Marinette, si eres sospechosa.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Me van a llevar detenida?

-No creo que eso suceda, te mantendremos en vigilancia constante, eso si es que Adrien desea hacerlo personalmente, es su caso…- el rubio miro distraído a otro lado, el ver jugar a Tikki con las cortinas era más entretenido que el reciente comentario- en fin, estaremos en contacto, puede que necesitemos más declaraciones de su parte señorita Dupain Cheng y lo mejor será que se consiga un abogado.

Alya abandono el modesto departamento llevándose consigo las fotografías, Marinette suspiro largamente, aquellos fueron momentos de suma tención para ambos, no solo por tener que ser interrogada por esas fotos, sino porque el momento no fue el adecuado para que un agente de policía irrumpiera en su departamento.

-¿Desayunas?

-No, ya es tarde debo ir a la oficina y ver cómo sacarte de ser la principal sospechosa – le respondió, Marinette se levantó de su lugar quedando frente al rubio al cual ayudo desinteresadamente a abotonarse correctamente la camisa.

-Si vas a irte ya, podrías bajar eso, es un milagro que tu compañera no mirara al techo durante su estadía- ella señalo al techo, Adrien alzo la mirada solo para sorprenderse… sus calzoncillos colgaban de la pequeña lámpara del techo… ¿Cómo demonios llegaron ahí?

-Realmente ¿Qué hicimos anoche? – la azabache no pudo evitar soltar una risita nada inocente.

El taxi tomado, aparco en una esquina indicada, la persona dentro pago al conductor después de bajar del auto, camino un poco más hasta doblar en la siguiente esquina para contemplar sin interés alguno la ya desgastada etiqueta con la leyenda "Clausurado" el interior del lugar era un contraste perfecto a lo que ella recordaba de su infancia, los cristales cubiertos de polvo, el interior desgastado y frio… un lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos podría ser el primero en donde le buscaría Rosis… pero también el mejor para ocultarse, solo ella conocía a la perfección su interior.

Poso una de sus manos sobre uno de los cristales, mientras cerraba los ojos, aquel lugar era un cofre del tesoro invaluable.

 _Corre, corre._

 _Fi fa fo… dos pequeñas traviesas huelo yo…_

 _Silencio Marinette._

 _¡Las encontré!_

 _Corre Bridgette corre jajaja… no cosquillas no papi jajaja._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, aquello debía de quedar como un recuerdo, solo un recuerdo del que tenía que deshacerse como todo lo demás… miro tras de ella esperando nadie la viera, las calles estaban algo vacías por lo que entrar y subir hasta la terraza no fue problema como tampoco entrar al diván que solía ser su habitación… trozos de cinta amarilla viejos por los años estaban tirados por el lugar, la madera bajo sus pies rechinaba por lo viejo y desolado hace alrededor de doce años.

-Hogar dulce hogar… ahora es tu turno ladybug…

Ahora no le quedaba más que esperar la noche, esa noche Paris conocería a Ladybug, la que fue un dolor de cabeza para Italia. Ella no era una ladrona cualquiera, sino una mercenaria dispuesta a cumplir con su trabajo a cualquier costo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a una gran amiga y mi beta xD "Deveraux"**_

 _ **Cataclismo intenso ¿Dónde?... ¿El hacker fue hackeado? La polémica sobre las fotografías sigue y pronto ladybug atacara, intrigas locas ataca de nuevo con este capítulo jajajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	8. Virus Akuma: Iniciado

Caminaba por las calles de parís con un nudo en el estómago, las náuseas se habían apoderado de su ser, pero no importaba ya estaba a poco nada de llegar a su destino, dando el último suspiro donde intento desahogar su reproche interno entro a un cómodo café en una de las calles más tranquilas de todos parís, el lugar estaba decorado de forma rustica, subió al segundo piso donde no le fui difícil encontrar a la persona con la que había quedado, sentada de lo más tranquilo en la terraza se encontraba su "jefe"

-Con un agente Italiano en Paris, me sorprende que ladybug se de este tipo de "gustos" sin temer ser atrapada.

La mujer de cabellos rojos hizo un ademan con la mano para que la persona se sentara frente a ella, quito con cuidado la taza de café de sus labios observando como el labial rojo quedo impreso en el borde de este.

-Mantente al margen de tus problemas e ignora los míos.- dijo tajante.- además esperas un hijo mientras sigas ordenes cumpliremos el trato.- la persona frente ella ladeo el rostro, no trabaja por amenaza trabajaba por que redundantemente era su trabajo, dinero es dinero a fin de cuentas.

-El programa "Akuma" ya comenzó, tener a Chat Noir en Paris puede servirle de coartada a ladybug, toda la información que le robe la recibirás tú de manera inmediata.

-Un así eso no es divertido, esta noche are el primer golpe, por tu pequeño filtro, será en el mismo lugar que el gato negro. La persona asintió.

-Si será el mismo lugar e información no tiene caso que te arriesgues.

-Sera el mismo lugar pero no la información yo busco algo más… interesante. Asegúrate de implantar el virus Akuma en cualquier dispositivo de aquel sujeto cuando eso pase y me asegure de que has cumplido con el trabajo, revisa la caja de los conejos, vas a encontrar algo interesante para solventar una pequeña parte de los gastos para tu futuro hijo.

La persona asintió, al final de la tarde aquello no fue más que una pequeña comida disfrazada de amistad entre ambas personas, la persona frente a Bridgette tendió una caja plateada similar a una pequeña cigarrera, dentro encontró un nuevo móvil y una USB plateada con la forma de una mariquita.

Por otro lado Adrien se encontraba un poco aturdido, Alya se fue de lengua diciendo que lo encontró ni más ni menos que con la "sospechosa de su caso" para su suerte omitió gran parte de lo que había visto y solo conto los detalles de la pequeña interrogación a domicilio que le practico, su prima Gabrielle por su parte no dejaba de hacer burlas respecto a cosas que "pudieron a ver pasado" y para su desgracia si ocurrieron más no lo admitiría… y para finalizar al llegar noto con sorpresa que su lugar de trabajo ya estaba siendo ocupado.

-¿Lila?

-Así es.- dijo Gabrielle con entusiasmo.- ambos se van a encargar del caso del asesinato de la familia del alcalde… y de Ladybug.

-U-un momento que no entiendo.- tranquilizo el rubio, su prima no llevaba más que diez minutos hablando y no entendía nada.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora Marinette en todo esto?

-Por desgracia eso hace más difícil mi trabajo.- dijo Lila rápidamente.- en Italia hay una mujer que se hace llamar Ladybug y es la principal sospechosa de diversos asesinatos y roo de información secreta, se hace llamar Ladybug y al llegar a Paris me entere que hay una mujer que usa el mismo alias y está involucrada con el asesinato de hace tiempo.

-Ok ya entendí, pero la mujer que buscas no es Marinette, el nombre es sospechoso sí, pero ella es inocente.

-Adrien, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.- intervino Alya.- conozco menos de dos años a Marinette, pero esa mujer y aunque lo niegue es ella, dijo regresar el 4 de julio a Paris, pero sin el pasaporte aparentemente quemado no se puede mostrar su inocencia.

¿Y tú de qué lado estas?- pregunto con reproche, Alya rodo los ojos con molestia, la tensión en la oficina ya era notable para todos los que estaban en ese piso.

-De las prestaciones y el seguro médico que este trabajo me da.- respondió.- admítelo todos sabemos que sin esa evidencia ella es culpable.

-¿Cómo una persona puede dejar que su pasaporte se queme?- pregunto Lila con cierta burla en sus palabras, el rubio suspiro con pesar.

-Yo lo queme, hay muchas cosas que pasaron entre los dos. Una tarde la invite a tomar algo, por culpa de alguien…-aquellas palabras las recalco mirando a su prima.- me cortaron la electricidad del departamento, cenamos alumbrados por velas y mi gato salto sobre la mesa tirando una de ellas sobre el bolso de Marinette el cual se quemó de inmediato, el material se consumió rápidamente por que ella tenía un perfume guardado y dentro tenia le pasaporte.

-Amigo tienes pésima suerte para las cenas románticas.- todos estallaron a carcajadas, por obvias razones Adrien estaba algo apenado, Lila no dijo nada para ella eso fue lo más ridículo y estúpido si fuera una declaración oficial.

-La noche del casino.- asco, todos excluyendo a lila hicieron una mueca de dolor acompañada de un gemido de su parte.

-C-como sea… Adrien Lila será tu pareja de trabajo Damocles ya lo ha autorizado y sobre todo el alcalde también quiere que sigan las investigaciones y atrapar al asesino de su familia.

-Una pregunta.- todos miraron a Nino, este se veía demasiado pensativo y algo confundido, asintió un par de veces con la cabeza antes de fijar su atención en Gabrielle Agreste.- ¿Quién te nombro la jefa?- la castaña se sonrojo, ciertamente desde hace tiempo se había dado el lujo de dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra sin consultar con el superior.

-E-es lo que el jefe diría, así que mejor yo lo digo más amable.

Marinette camino por largas horas por las calles, su jefe le había regañado por llegar tarde a trabajar por lo cual no tenía caso ella se presentara durante todo el día, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su casa y poner un poco de orden necesitaba caminar y distraer el dolor en su columna… sin quererlo sus pasos se detuvieron frente a lo que podría decirse fue el aparador de una pastelería… el lugar que en su infancia pudo haber llamado hogar.

Desde hace años que el lugar está cerrado y abandonado con la única esperanza de que alguien se ablande el corazón y compre ese lugar, pero claro ¿Quién compraría un lugar donde ocurrió un suicidio? Coloco distraídamente su mano en la puerta podía sentir le frio del cristal y una pequeña capa de polvo áspero en su palma. ¿Quién era la mujer de esas fotos? Se preguntaba, ciertamente no era su hermana, tampoco ella

-Los muertos no pueden regresar simplemente.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dispuesta alegarse así como lo hizo hace tiempo, más cometió un error, al dar el tercer paso, termino chocando con alguien.

-¡Lo lamento!- dijo rápidamente.- la mujer frente a ella negó con la cabeza.

- **Scusate ero distratto** (lo siento estaba distraída).- Marinette reconoció el italiano perfectamente, rápidamente intento recordar el poco Italiano que aprendió hace tiempo.

- **Credo che sia stata la colpa di entrambi, mi dispiace e devo andare** (Creo que fue culpa de ambas, lo lamento ya debo irme.)

-Señorita espere.- le llamo, la mujer intentaba hablar francés lo más coherente que pudiera para la azabache aquello le resulto un tanto gracioso, le entendió pero su acento italiano era gracioso.

-¿Si?

-¿Usted planea comprar esta casa?- pregunto, Marinette fijo su atención la letrero de "se vente" ya desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

-No, lo lamento, yo no planeo comprarla, de hecho es mi familia que le ha puesto en venta.- la mujer sonrió, Marinette noto aquel gesto un poco extraño ¿Por qué una mujer de aparentemente buena clase quería comprar una vieja pastelería? Al detallarla noto que la mujer debería ser de las personas que poseía literalmente un escusado de oro en su baño, sus largos cabellos rojos combinaban perfectamente con su vestido del mismo tono e intensidad, incluso ella dudaría que fuera cabello natural.

-Me gustaría ver la casa si no es mucha molestia.- dijo la mujer.- me gustaría comprar la casa para mi hermana menor.

La azabache suspiro con pesadez, para mirar una vez más por los ventanales de la pastelería, acordó una cita con la mujer para mostrarle la casa pues de momento ella no poseía las llaves, para cuando Marinette se marchó, la mujer de largos cabellos rojos se quitó las lentes oscuras, sonrió… aquella sonrisa era una mescla entra la burla y la melancolía, su adorable hermana menor no le había reconocido ni en un segundo, eso quería decir que el disfraz por más tonto que fuera era funcional.

Juleka termino de alimentar a los pequeños roedores dentro de una enorme pecera, la tienda de animales ya había cerrado y pronto serían las dos de la mañana, entre cerro los ojos recordando que Chat Noir y Evil pronto comenzarían con otro juego, dejo el pequeño recipiente con semillas dentro de la pecera, apago las luces, para dirigirse al interior de su hogar yendo directamente a donde su novio trabajaba. Al entrar consiguió al joven pelirrojo dormido sobre el teclado, era una fortuna que no babeara oh ya lo abra echado a perder, en la pantalla del monitor salió inmediatamente la imagen de una huella de gato verde la cual en el centro tenia le icono de un teléfono. Ella ato su cabello en una coleta y tomo los cascos con micrófono del monitor.

-Creo recibimos la llamada de un lindo gatito.- dijo con burla, del otro lado de la línea recibió las mismas palabras en un tono más infantil y molesto.

-¿Qué _no se supone deberías estar ocupada en el baño a estas horas?_

 _-_ Todo depende de la cena… ¿Qué tal tu juego?

- _Apenas comienza… ¿Dónde está Evil?_

 _-_ En el país de las alucinaciones, supongo…- respondió moviendo un poco a su novio para hacerlo despertar, eso era lo más difícil puesto que aquel hombre se pasó casi dos días enteros sin dormir. Poco a poco fue despertando, primero para estirar todos los músculos pues dormir encorvado no fue lo mejor.

- _En todo caso Refleckta toma los controles, la diversión ya viene.-_ Juleka desconecto los cascos para poner manos libres, ella daría indicaciones y Evil se encargaría de tomar el control de las maquinas.

Chat Noir había ingresado al cuarto de máquinas donde estaba la información de máxima seguridad, ingreso un cable USB en una de las máquinas. El juego había comenzado, Evil recibió los archivos los cuales necesitaban un código de acceso los números y claves tiñeron la panta de negro y azul, el sonido de las teclas ser oprimidas con gran velocidad comenzó. Mientras el encontraba las claves, Refleckta se encargaba de hacer fallar las cámaras de seguridad en diferentes sectores del edificio y no hacer le cuarto de máquinas el único sospechoso.

-Quiero vomitar.- dijo ella rápidamente saliendo de aquella habitación, los dos hombres rieron abiertamente por el comentario.

-¿ _Siguen las apuestas?_

 _-_ Si es niño le eh jurado por lo más sagrado que tengo que yo mismo le cambio los pañales y me desvelo si se enferma, me parece un trato justo ¿No lo crees? Y tú ¿Cuándo pretendes encargar un pequeño gatito?

- _Primero lo primero, hay que resolver esto antes de la llegada de los mininos._

Juleka regreso algo verde del baño, claro que no se pudo notar por las luces del lugar… Nino por su parte se había quedado junto a Lila para cubrir el turno nocturno, la de procedencia Italiana debía ponerse al corriente respecto al caso que se le asigno, el moreno no decía nada, solo jugaba buscaminas en silencio, a partir de las seis de la mañana sus vacaciones comenzarían.

Una luz roja acompañada de una alarma se produjo en todas las oficinas, la señal telefónica entre Evil, Refleckta y Chat Noir se cortó, para los dos primeros los monitores se apagaron y prendieron tiñendo las pantallas de un morado oscuro y al centro una mariposa negra con la leyenda.

 _Virus Akuma: Iniciado._

-¡Evil! ¡Evil!- grito Chat, rápido desconecto el cable de la máquina, debía escapar de ese lugar, más algo lo detuvo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, una mujer le miraba desde con burla, la luz roja que parpadeaba le hacía casi perderse, como si fuera una especio de película de terror.

La mujer se acercó hasta la ventana más cercana a pocos metros de distancia, y al chasquear sus dedos, varias computadoras explotaron incluida la que chat Noir había usado hace poco.

-Los agentes no van a tardar en entrar, será mejor escapemos de este lugar, minino.- le dijo en tono coqueto, chat parpadeo un par de veces…- por cierto seguro escucharas más de mi por las noticias soy Ladybug.

Las puertas, del cuarto de máquinas se abrieron de golpe, Nino, junto a Lila y otros oficiales armados les apuntaron con sus armas. Eran dos presas acorraladas en ese momento.

-¡Ladybug estas bajo arresto!- grito Lila, la de traje rojo y motas negras alzo los brazos sonriendo ampliamente, los oficiales no dejaban de apuntarles, ella solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

Lila avanzo un poco sintiendo que algo se enteró en su pie como un hilo que se rompía la instante, Nino, escucho algo romper el aire, si de algo podía presumir el oficial era de tener un muy buen oído, soltó de golpe su arma para lanzarse sobre la italiana, una de las computadoras de su lado izquierdo exploto como su fuera una bomba de humo liberando algunos dardos que soltaban descargas eléctricas lo suficientemente fuertes como para dormir a un elefante. Ladybug salió por la ventana que daba directo a al pasillo contrario, Chat Noir le siguió no por querer atraparla como sería su deber al ser un agente, sino por le echo de quedar atrapado y que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la mierda en ese momento.

Nathaniel y Juleka se encontraban luchando contra aquel virus que les ataco de golpe, toda la información estaba siendo descargada, no podían detectar hacia donde, y tampoco lo podían detener así como se descargaban los archivos se destruían poco a poco, era como si alguien se encargara de bloquear sus esfuerzos por detener las descargas y al mismo tiempo destruirlos archivos. Un trabajo muy complejo para un hacker y más cuando son dos de los que fueron en su tiempo los más buscados.

Ladybug corrió hasta llegar al estacionamiento, de su cintura tomo una pistola que reposaba en su cinturón y disparo al guardia de seguridad pasándolo de largo, Chat se detuvo para inspeccionar la sujeto, tenía un dardo en el cuello, seguramente algún tipo de sedante instantáneo, reanudó su andar al escuchar los gritos de los oficiales. Y por desgracia sus compañeros de trabajo aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Al salir del edificio, el gato negro perdió la pista de ladybug, corrió por el callejón hasta entrar por la puerta trasera de un teatro abandonado, subió la escenario y después por las escaleras tras de este, se escondería por un largo rato entre la utilería vieja y abandonada, saco su móvil para intentar comunicarse con Evil más no tenía señal.

-Lindo lugar para que las ratas se escondan… extraño lugar para que un gato se esconda, a menos de estar buscando comida. – el sonido de un arma activarse le hiso subir ambos brazos como acto reflejo, más en sus labios se dibujó se dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

-Sin duda alguna la curiosidad esta por matar al gato señorita insecto… mejor My lady.- en su interior se lamentaba el hecho de no cargar con un arma en esos momentos, nunca la necesito a menos que fueran bombas de humo, pero esa mujer lo llevaba más a los extremos , sin duda una profesional.

-Gracias pero el cumplido, pero trabajo sola.- bajando su arma como si fuese a guardarla se dio media vuelta para después girar rápidamente y dispararle en la pierna.

El gato negro se sostuvo sobre su rodilla sujetándose la pierna herida, un dardo más pequeño era lo que tenía clavado, más este dolía como si le hubieran marcado con un fierro ardiendo, ladybug guardo el arma en su cinturón, tomo su largo cabello azabache para atarlo en una coleta alta mientras revisaba la ropa vieja de utilería.

-Te vas a dormir por un par de horas, no creo que vengan a buscarte este lugar,- dándole la espalda, la mujer se despojó de su top rojo de cuero dándole entender al rubio que no llevaba sostén, para después colocarse una almohada redonda a cual ato con un trozo de tela sobre su vientre, arriba se colocó un blusón amplio marrón.- cuando despiertes toma un poco de jugo de naranja con tres huevos, recobraras un poco de fuerza, te sentirás mareado pero puede que un médico lo confunda con indigestión.

Chat ya se sentía aturdido la lengua la sentía inflamada, incapaz de hablar, solo de verla desvestirse y vestirse, la mujer se quitó el pantalón del mismo material y decorado que el top, se colocó un mallon roto negro por debajo, para finalizar tomo todas sus pertenencias y las metió dentro de una bolsa marrón. Chat no podía ver bien quien era la mujer enmascarada la oscuridad y su vista nublosa le impedía poner atención. La mujer solo camino en dirección a las escaleras para salir del teatro con discreción y mezclarse entre la poca gente, para los demás era solo una mujer embarazada recorriendo las calles de parís a altas horas de la madrugada.

Lo poco que Chat Noir pudo hacer en su estado fue tirarse un montón de telas que tenía seca suyo, y pasar de forma desapercibida, solo esperaba que como dijera la tal ladybug la droga le hiciera dormir un par de horas y no fuera algún tipo de veneno para deshacerse de él.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Por fin pude actualizar… OMG! Esa ladybug si es de armas tomar, Bridgette se ha disfrazado para pasar inadvertida por parís y que nadie la reconozca, ¿será cierto lo que le dijo a Marinette, Compara su antigua casa para ella? ¿Quién puede ser el que ande hakeando a Nath y Juleka y sobre todo? ¿Quién se encontró con Bridgette para darle información?**_

 _ **Antes que nada me disculpo si no eh actualizado tan rápido como quieren pero hay una explicación (tiendo a dar explicaciones de todo lo siento u.u) algunos ya saben que eh estado enferma y no me eh logrado recuperar sin duda alguna la gripe me ha dado fuerte y junto a eso la bronquitis, a veces el dolor en el pecho no me deja sentarme pues siento que me ahogo, por eso eh estado tardando mucho en actualizar, por cosas del destino ya hoy me siento un poco mejor, así que por eso actualice. Y bueno es la razón.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	9. La noche del casino

Ladybug y Hawk Moth se miraba profundamente a los ojos, ninguno decía nada más la expresión en sus rostros lo decía todo, ambos debían cumplir la parte de su acuerdo, Hawk Moth tomo el puñal que reposaba en una pequeña corro en su pierna izquierda para lanzarla con fuerza al costado de la azabache ella apenas puso sentir el rose del frio metal que ni siquiera le hizo nada, l girarse y observar donde había sido clavado aquel objeto hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Un trato es un trato.- dijo ladybug lanzándole una carpeta que avía robado de la policía.

-Te dije que yo no le tocaría ni un cabello, pero nunca dije que tu no lo hicieras.- le sonrío con malicia, Bridgette arrugo la frente quitando el puñal de su lugar para después saltar sobre la mesa y dejar le frio metal sobre la yugular del otro sujeto, no pretendía hacerle daño le ha enseñado también que en esos momentos podría hacerle honor a "el discípulo supera al maestro"

Hawk Moth, le sujeto de la muñeca torciendo su brazo, en un rápido movimiento que ni siquiera era ella supo cómo lo hizo su cuerpo dio de golpe contra la mesa de metal y el filo del puñal sobre su garganta.

-No te atrevas…

-Oh querida, recuerda los términos de nuestro trato, yo no planeo hacerle daño, pero tú eres otra historia, si yo te ordeno que lo hagas tendrás que hacerlo… lo hiciste una vez con Félix ¿Recuerdas? No será difícil hacerlo otra vez.- sin más que decir Hawk Moth regreso el puñal a su lugar, Bridgette bajo de la mesa mirando el muro frente a ella, la foto de su querida hermana menor estaba marcada con un circulo y cruz negra.

Por otro lado Lila, habia dando su reporte sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, parecía una bestia enjaulada esperando el momento en salir y matar a sangre fría, ladybug se había burlado de ella otra vez como tantas veces atrás en Italia… la última vez que ellas dos se encontraron Lila saboreo la victoria, había acorralado a Ladybug y la muy maldita logro escaparse tras activar una bomba de luz que afectó severamente su visión.

-Cuando te atrape, me las pagaras todas.- murmuro para sí después de echarse una buna cantidad de agua en el rostro, no debía de dormir, tenía que averiguar que tanto había robado ella y su cómplice de las maquinas que habían explotado.- ¡Mierda!- su ojo izquierdo le ardió cuando el lente de contacto se movió, con pesar observo como el lente se iba por la tubería.

-Pensé que te habías ido a dormir.- Gabrielle y Alya entraban a los baños, ella apenas y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras revolvía entre sus cosas esperando llevar un par de lentes de repuesto.

-Después de lo de anoche, dudo mucho poder dormir.

-¿Ya vieron la cara de Nino? No lo había visto tan molesto desde la noche del casino.- comento Alya con burla, Gabrielle se aguantó una carcajada.- pobre su vacaciones se estropearon por lo sucedido.

-Por lo menos tendrá que esperar un día más y no tres años como esa ocasión.- dijo Gabrielle.- ya solo le restan un par de meces.

-Ustedes… ustedes me disculparan pero mencionan demasiado una noche en un casino ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lila, las otras dos ensombrecieron la mirada por la pregunta, Alya se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con seguro, mientras Gabrielle se aseguraba de solo estar ellas tres dentro.

-Lo que te vamos a decir se queda aquí y ni una sola palabra.- ella asintió.- hace dos años y medio exactamente Adrien, Nino, Alya y yo tuvimos una "misión" atrapar a un narcotraficante que se hospedaba en un hotel a las afueras de parís, el lugar no estaba tan mal y contaba con un casino, hasta hay todo bien, el trabajo salió perfecto y decidimos festejar pero…

-¿Pero…?

\- Resulta que ese hotel era falso y también estaba bajo investigación pues ofrecía bebidas adulteradas.- prosiguió Alya.- por cosas del destino consumimos de eso… nos pasamos de copas, e hicimos demasiadas tonterías. Incluso hay un video en las bodegas, en fin… Adrien fue el primero.- Gabrielle tapo su rostro al recordar el incidente, las mejillas de Alya se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.- realmente no sé qué paso pero él…él…

-El muy idiota se subió a una de las mesas, cantando y haciendo un strip tist.- dijo Gabrielle.- lo peor es que Alya, Nino y yo le alentábamos a seguir con eso.

-Q-que… incomodo.- Lila se ruborizo ligeramente, ni por un segundo pudo evitar imaginarse a su compañero de trabajo Adrien Agreste en semejante situación, si era lindo pero…ladeo la cabeza un par de veces, dejando que Alya siguiera con el relato.

-Después siguió Gabrielle, ella bueno… se desquicio por así decirlo, comenzó a destrozar las maquinas, le rompió la nariz a seis empleados y casi se desnuda frente a los guardias, de no ser porque fue la primera en desaparecerse… y al final.

-Al final lo que paso entre Alya y Nino no fue tan perturbador, resulta que en el video los dos tomaban y tomaban tanto pero parecían cuerdos, hasta que entraron a la capilla del casino y oh si… el video grabo casi toda la boda, Adrien desnudo, yo vomitando dentro de un florero y ellos diciendo no sé qué tanto.

-V-vaya… no sabías que ustedes fueran casados.

-Trámites de divorcio, solo somos amigos…- se apresuró la morena en contestar.- pero bueno como te decíamos, eso fue "normal" al día siguiente, cerraron el hotel porque el dueño era traficante de drogas, yo desperté dentro de un basurero, a Gabrielle no preguntes como pero literalmente estaba durmiendo con los peces.

-No recuerdo cómo fue que logre entrar a la pecera realmente no lo recuerdo, pero lo peor fueron Adrien y Nino despertaron dentro de una habitación, Nino encerrado y atado dentro del armario y Adrien él suelo junto a otros cuatro sujetos, entre ellos el abogado que les caso… queda en misterio si Adrien fue o no violado.- Lila estaba acalorada, podría jurar estar más roja que un tomate en esos momentos.- si quedara en duda… y su ropa jamás la encontramos, tuvo que salir del hotel con un vestido de novia que encontramos de pura casualidad, fue la burla entera cuando llegamos a la estación.

-Por otro lado, Nino y yo descubrimos que el acta era cien por ciento legal y no podíamos pedir el divorcio hasta por lo menos después de dos años de casados… los tramites ya comenzaron pero aun así seguimos como si nada pasara.

-N-no sé qué decir todo esto.- para sus adentros Lila prefirió no haber escuchado esa historia, era ridícula y graciosa, sí, pero enterarse de eso de los que se consideran los mejores agentes… no sabría cómo describirlo.- es divertido y ahora entiendo por qué se incomodan un poco al escuchar nombrar un casino.

-Así es… además las fotos de Adrien en vestido de novia también existen… ahora que lo sabes, no digas nada, los chicos pueden enfadarse.

Las tres salieron de los baños, el ambiente hay dentro era algo tenso, para lila respirar aire nuevo le fue bastante extraño. Por su parte Nino se encontraba desarmando las maquinas, Ladybug sabía lo que hacía, los discos duros estaban técnicamente derretidos, encontrar la información faltante seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Mala noche.- dijo Adrien entrando al cuarto de máquinas, intentaba caminar lo mejor posible, el disparo que recibió la noche anterior aun lo tenía bajo sus efectos.

-Casi nos matan, pero seguimos vivos…-Nino le detallo, Adrien se veía cansado, adolorido…- No soy el único que la paso mal. ¿Tan exigente es?

-Realmente no fue ella.- respondió burlón.- me caí de la caminadora del gimnasio, la maquina fallo se descontrolo y me lanzo un par de metros lejos, increíble pero cierto.

-Tan creíble como decir yo soy soltero cuando no es verdad… Adrien Agreste el hijo de un diseñador de modas, puede tragar veinte hamburguesas literalmente, beber cerveza y rematar con pizza y litros de helado yendo a un gimnasio, amigo no nací ayer, esa mentira para otros.

-Y si te digo que mi gato se me atravesó mientras bajaba la escalera, en venganza por pisar su cola, no comprar su comida y tirar su ratón favorito ¿Me creerías?

-Posiblemente… diablos, en que buen lio nos vamos a meter.- exclamo lanzando otro disco duro en una bolsa negra.- esa tal Ladybug, es una experta creo le han entrenado desde la cuna. ¿Curioso verdad?- el rubio enarco una ceja.- Ladybug, tu amiga tiene el mismo alias y esta mujer también

-Mi hermano solía llamar a Marinette " _Petite Ladybug"_ entre sus cosas ya fueran libros, lapiceros e incluso su mochila tenia flores y pequeñas mariquitas, cuando se despedían ella solía decirle " _Bye bye petite papillon"_ intuyo que por eso se quedó con ese alias

-Solo por seguridad, me gustaría hablar con "Ladybug".- ambos miraron a la entrada, Lila traía una caja entre sus manos la cual dejo sobre una mesa cercana.- es demasiada coincidencia, a mi parecer.

-Ese nombre está registrado en derechos de autor por lo menos hace tres años, si buscas relacionarla con el caso del asesinato pierdes tiempo.- por aquellas palabras Adrien no podía fiarse de Lila, realmente no era de su interés conocerla, más ella para él sería de mucha ayuda.

 _-_ Lo sé, eh pedido a la oficina de derechos de autor me permitiera la copia de su registro, otra cosa interesante Marinette tiene una hermana me gustaría hablar con ella de igual modo.

-Amenos que pidas un traslado.- la castaña enarco una ceja por el comentario de Nino, literalmente el agenté tiro una computadora al a basura.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden dar fácilmente.- finalizo Adrien.

Bridgette abrazo sus piernas dentro de la bañera, evitaba por todos los medios que su mente trajera recuerdos del pasado, pero era inútil.

 _¡Habla con la policía! Ellos pueden ayudarte._

 _No, no pueden, ese sujeto está loco, literalmente loco, no descansara hasta tenerme bajo su poder._

 _¡Por eso mismo tienes que hablar! ¡No solo tú, tu hermano también!_

 _El no está interesado en Adrien, el va a mar todo lo que yo ame, cuídate y cuida de Ladybug_

 _¿Quieres un poco de agua?... Félix… Bye bye petit papillon_

 _Bye bye petit ladybug._

El sonido de un móvil le saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente atendió la llamada, solo tres dígitos, un canal cerrado.

-¿Qué quieres?

- _La información fue drenada y trasferida… no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo._

 _-_ Bien hecho… como quedamos revisa dentro de la jaula, está la paga, en cuento a lo otro.

\- _Se activara en automático y los canales ya están listos, en cuento de la orden, todo procederá según lo planeado._

 _-_ En cuanto me asegure todo está listo, te daré la señal, ahora regresa a tu vida normal.

La llamada termino, la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea oculto el pequeño móvil rojo dentro de un saco para invierno, entro a la tienda de animales, el lugar que consideraba su hogar y dentro de la jaula de los conejos se encontraba una gran suma de dinero.

-Una de las dos tiene que desaparecer.- murmuro para sí… si una ladybug es capturada, la otra podrá moverse con libertad, pero entonces no le dejarían tranquila hasta que la verdadera sea aplastada como un insecto.

Aquella noche, Marinette se dio por vencida al no poder sacar nada de lo que contenía la USB que había robado a Adrien, buscar inspiración para su libro sería difícil.

-Tikki…- hasta ahora no había reparado en el silencio de su hogar, su minina no hacia ningún ruido era extraño.- Tikki.

El plato de comida estaba lleno y sin tocar, las ventanas estaban cerradas, reviso bajo la cama, dentro del armario, pero no había rastro de la gatita.

-¿Pero dónde…?- quiso preguntarse hasta escuchar un débil maullido provenir del baño, ¿Sera que se quedó encerrada todo ese tiempo?

Al abrir la puerta el débil maullido, se escuchó un poco más fuerte, avanzo hasta correr la cortina de la bañera.

-T-tikki… wow…- dentro de la bañera se encontraba su minina, pero no solo eso acurrucado y maullando se encontraba una pequeño gatito recién nacido, el cual era acicalado por Tikki.- Oye… pues esto sí que es una sorpresa, creo que ahora entiendo por qué no te veías gordita solo tuviste una cría.

Tomo su móvil y tomo una foto, para después acariciar tras la oreja de la gatita, al menos su hogar no estaría tan vacío y Tikki no estaría tan sola ahora ¿Cómo hacer que dueño y padre se responsabilicen? Tenía un par de ideas, pero bueno ya lo discutiría después con Adrien.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **TIKKI TIENE UNA CRIA! Y muchos saben de quien es jajaja.**_

 _ **Por fin se revela la noche del casino, ¿Qué planea Bridgette? ¿Qué planea Lila? ¿Qué tiene en mente Adrien? Lo se soy todo un caos. Había prometido MariChat para este capítulo, pero lo eh dejado para el siguiente que será más largo**_.

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	10. Desenmascarado

Juleka movió su cuello de manera incomoda, la tienda no abrió aquel día puesto que tenían un trabajo más importante que hacer, sobo su vientre de ya casi cuatro meces sintiendo un ligero vacío producto del hambre y las náuseas. Un golpe seco le hizo sobresaltarse, los nervios inundaban aquella habitación al igual que el estrés y la frustración. Nathaniel se levantó molesto de su lugar pateando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, internamente agradecía que el cachorro estuviese fuera de ese lugar oh ya habría estallado en gritos y llanto.

-Es inútil hacer berreos.- le dijo mientras sus manos se movían agiles en el teclado.- quien nos ataco supo jugar sus cartas, ni siquiera entre los dos logramos hacer algo.

-¡Carajo es lo peor!- grito pateando la puerta un par de veces, ella respiro un par de veces asustada, Nathaniel era un hombre muy violento cuando no tomaba su medicamento.- dos hackers y supo cómo entrar a mi sistema, me jodio todo el maldito sistema.

-Respira o vas a desmayarte…diablos.- suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron cuando la imagen de una mariposa negra apareció de repente en la pantalla _**Virus Akuma: iniciado**_ _.-_ Tenemos una gran ventaja sobre esta persona… Chat siempre nos pidió tener respaldos de todo incluso él tiene copias no estamos tan jodidos como pensamos.

-Ni siquiera podemos establecer comunicación con Adrien ¿Cómo pretendes que…?

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamo, la pantalla del ordenador pronto se tornó de color negro con líneas y círculos color verde, aquello no era más que un mapa y rastreo junto a eso en la parte inferior izquierda parecía una barra que marcaba a penas 0.9%

-¿Rastreo?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Juleka le abrazo por el cuello para después besar sus labios.- dime que no…

-Oye pasar parte de la adolescencia en la correccional por acoso a mi ex, rastreando sus llamadas, sus mensajes, correos etc. Tenía que sacar beneficios el día de hoy.

-¿Por eso te encerraron dos años antes de conocernos?- pregunto incrédulo, sabía que Juleka era una de las hackers más buscadas, y tenía libertad condicional, desde entonces era absurdo que la sentenciaran solo por acoso…¿tal vez?

-No, me encerraron por haber violado el sistema de seguridad del gobierno y distribuir más de seis billones de dólares a diferentes cuentas bancarias a cinco bancos diferentes en tres continentes.- respondió con naturalidad, bueno Juleka tenía una pena menos pesada que él, el sujeto que casi logro infiltrarse a los archivos secretos de la NASA solo por aburrimiento. Pero como siempre Evililistrator no era más que una marca de pinturas canadiense.

Adrien estaba cansado, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había sido interrogado por Lila la mayor parte del día, sobre Marinette, se había descubierto que en algunos de los archivos robados de las computadoras figuraba más sobre el caso Agreste y los últimos sobre que le caso ya se había dado por concluido al no encontrar más pistas.

-Por último… "Ladybug" es becaria desde hace tres años lo mismo que lleva con ese alias.

-Aja.

-Entonces ¿Qué relación tubo con la familia del alcalde hace cuatro años?- el rubio rodo los ojos… cada pregunta la finalizaba con querer inculparla del asesinato.

-Ninguna, Lila, Marinette apenas y se enteraba de esos detalles, no le gusta ver televisión o escuchar las noticas por la radio, es muy cerrada solo se enfoca en su mundo y sus libros junto al trabajo.

-Pero lee periódicos, revistas, utiliza internet, por algún medio debió de…

-No, no, no y ¡No! Ok recapitulemos, Marinette Dupain Cheng se crio en Paris desde su nacimiento a los diez años perdió a su madre, a los doce la muerte de un ser querido o sea mi hermano, su padre se metió en problemas y hay registro, su hermana se fue a China a estudiar Gastronomía , hace cuatro años fue a Italia para estudiar pero regreso al no soportar estar sola, no conoció a la hija del alcalde, nunca supo del accidente hasta poco después de su llegada por los periódicos o yo que se ¿Por qué Marinette querría hacer una locura así?

-Algunos lo hacen solo para llamar la atención.- respondió tajante mientras se encogía de hombros, Adrien parecía decir la verdad, pero eran sus palabras contra las de "ladybug"

Adrien cerro sus ojos, en señal de cansancio y frustración, si Lila seguía así pediría a Damocles ser retirado de aquel caso, su caso de investigación, Lila era insoportable y eso que apenas tenía dos días de conocerla. El sonido de su móvil le incomodo, y por arte de invocación la persona de la que hablaban le estaba marcando en ese momento.

-¿Dame un motivo para no colgarte la llamada en este instante?- pregunto divertido girando en su silla dándole la espalda a Lila, ella curvo los labios en molestia, odiaba ser ignorada de ese modo.

- _Tenemos que hablar._

Adrien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la voz de Marinette sonaba seria y molesta, miro por un par de segundos el móvil como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

-Por favor no, la última vez que me dijiste eso, me la pasase hasta las tres de la mañana recorriendo media ciudad para encontrar una farmacia y comprar una prueba de embarazo.

- _Es algo parecido, pero no nos involucra a nosotros, bueno si y no, solo necesito que vengas ¿puedes hacerlo?_

 _-_ Supongo que tengo que.- respondió, observo su reloj pulsera, faltaban menos de diez minutos para su hora de salida.- en un rato estoy contigo, bugaboo.

-Así que "Ladybug" no es solo "tu amiga"- le entrecomillo con los dedos, Adrien solo le quedo mirando. – lo digo porque de lo contrario porque buscarías una farmacia a las tres de la mañana.

-Tal vez le hacía un favor… escuchar llamadas privadas es de muy mal gusto.

-La privacidad no cuenta cuando estas en una oficina como esta, además antes de ser sutilmente ignorada estábamos hablando.

-La plática termino.

-Pues bien estoy interesada en conocer a tu amiguita, sirve que le hago un par de preguntas respecto a todo esto.

-Amenos que consigas una orden que lo dudo mucho no pienso hacer nada, seré un agente, pero tu caso de "ladybug" me interesa una mierda.- lila estaba sorprendida, aquel chico que simplemente parecía ser amable con todo el mundo era todo lo contrario, más cometía un error al mezclar el trabajo con lo sentimental, eso sí existía, además cuando se trabaja para el gobierno ese tipo de errores se pagaban caros.

Juleka y Nathaniel miraban la pantalla con la boca entre abierta, el rastreo había finalizado y no podían creerlo, de todas las personas en el mundo…no podía.

-Dime que es una broma de nuestro "akuma"- pidió Nath.

-El rastreo nunca falla, de haber sido así habría aparecido ese símbolo como de costumbre… hare el rastreo nuevamente, más estoy segura de que no hay fallo alguno.

El móvil de Nathaniel comenzó a sonar, Juleka le quedo mirando, en caso de que fuera Adrien, ¿por qué no marcar al canal cerrado que le habían creado? ¿Por qué llamarle al número personal?

-Has el rastreo debo atender un asunto.- dijo sin más para salir de la habitación, generalmente ese tipo de acciones por su parte poco le importaban, pero ¿Por qué se veía nervioso?

Media hora más tarde el rastreo se había terminado esta vez de una forma más rápida, el lugar era el mismo, no había fallas. Nathaniel regreso un poco más alterado pero dentro de lo "tranquilo" parecía disgustado, confiaba en él, así que no le molestaría con preguntas, no cuando tenían un asunto que resolver.

-No hay duda… -suspiro.- debemos llamar a Chat y decirle.- el asintió con la cabeza.

Juleka se levantó de su lugar ya no soportaba estar más tiempo sentada, los ojos le ardían la cabeza le mataba, más cuando intento salir de aquel lugar sus piernas se doblaron levemente sintiendo un dolor en el vientre, fuertes punzadas, ella instintivamente grito para llamar la atención de Nathaniel quien rápido se acercó a ella.

-¡Me duele!- se quejó sujetándose el vientre.

Tan metidos estaban en toda esa situación que habían olvidado el hecho de estar esperando un bebe, sin perder el tiempo la tomo en brazos para salir de ese lugar y llevarla al hospital.

Por más que Adrien insistiera en el móvil para localizar a Evil, el teléfono no era atendido ni por él ni por Refleckta. No le quedaba más opción que visitarlos al anochecer para saber que ocurrió… al subir por las escaleras de aquel edificio, no sabía si era porque la fecha se acercaba o siempre fue así el lugar y apenas lo percibía, sentía como estar dentro de un edificio abandonado en Silent Hill, juegos que por cierto eran de su agrado.

Al estar frente a la puerta saco sus llaves, no tenía necesidad de tocar y anunciar su llegada, Marinette le había entregado una copia de la llave, de otro modo él no hubiera podido entrar la primera vez como Chat Noir. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta encontró a Marinette en la sala practicando kick boxing al aire.

-Dime que no prácticas para matarme.- dijo, la azabache apago la pequeña grabadora sobre el sofá.

-Cuando estoy aburrida hago muchas cosas.

-Muchas de esas cosas terminan involucrándome y luego pasamos a otras más entretenidas…- ella negó con la cabeza riendo por lo bajo.- ¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

-Te acuerdas que hace unos meces dejamos a los gatos en casa de tu prima para poder ir a la playa.- el rubio asintió.- pues…

-Solo dime que no tengo que recorrer la ciudad otra vez a las tres de la mañana.

-Eh…no… digamos que alguien se te adelanto.- sonrío, tomándolo de la mano, lo condujo hasta su habitación.

Al llegar dentro, lo primero que vio fue una caja de cartón cerca de la cómoda, y al mirar dentro encontró a Tikki dormida y una pequeña bola de pelo negra que parecía moverse.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se llama Aiqing… nació apenas ayer por la noche.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Adrien… tu gato es el padre de esa gatita, si es niña… no lógico tiene que conocerla.

-Momento… ¿Cómo estas tan segura? Que sea un gato negro no significa nada… ¡Exijo una prueba de ADN!- exclamo.

-No seas idiota, si Plagg le intenta agredir es lógico que no es su cría, pero si la acepta me debes la manutención.

-Lo dices como si realmente habláramos de un niño.

-Quien exigió la prueba del ADN fuiste tú, y eso no se puede en los animales… creo… en fin.

Adrien quería alegar algo más pero su móvil comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla encontró un número desconocido.

-¿Diga?

 _-Adrien… ¿Estas solo?_

-No…-Reconoció la voz de Evil al instante y de fondo una casi en eco solicitando la presencia de un médico en urgencias.- ¿Qué sucede?

- _Juleka está en el hospital, pero necesito darte una información urgente…_

-De acuerdo.- respondió, Marinette le miraba curiosa por esa llamada…- Pero estoy seguro de que el reporte lo deje en el escritorio, Gabrielle revisa bien si no lo has archivado con otros informes. – mintió, Nath solo atino a soltar una leve risa y un insulto al otro lado de la línea.- Perdona Mari, ya hablaremos de esto después.

Con un fugaz beso en la mejilla y una última mirada a los felinos salió de aquel departamento, al subir a su auto, regreso la llamada a Evil esta vez por el móvil especial.

-¿Que le paso a Juleka?- fue lo primero que pregunto.

 _-Ella está bien, tuvo una amenaza de aborto por tanto estrés, pero ya está estable y él bebe fuera de peligro_.

-Voy de inmediato ¿En qué hospital estás?

 _-No, no vengas, pon mucha a tención a lo que voy a decirte… por lo que ocurrió la otra noche, fuimos atacados, un hacker ingreso a nuestro sistema transfirió información y la elimino de las computadoras, tenemos los respaldos, pero al rastrear al agresor… no nos lo creímos._

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es el hacker?

 _-Ladybug… nombre real Marinette Dupain Cheng._

Adrien freno de golpe al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Es una broma verdad?

 _-No, hicimos le rastreo dos veces más no pude revisar sus archivos a distancia por lo de Juleka, depende de Chat Noir investigar que sea o no cierto._

Adrien torció los labios con todo lo que estaba pasando, Marinette ese nombre estaba en boca de todos, ella… no… ella no podía… ¿o sí?

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Adrien se había marchado de su departamento, ya era algo tarde para cuando Marinette salió de ducharse, al no descubrir nada de la USB había creado un plan para regresar dicho objeto a su dueño, era un milagro que el aun no notara que la memoria estaba perdida. Al salir de la ducha, solo con la bata de baño puesta y una toalla sobre su cabeza, se dirigió a la nevera para tomar un cartón con jugo de naranja, de la nada le había entrado la ansiedad por tomar algo dulce. Al darse la vuelta.

-Princesa.

Retrocedió instintivamente chocando con la nevera, el cartón de jugo termino en el suelo regando su contenido.

-T-tu…C-como…-tartamudeo, Chat Noir detallo a la azabache de pies a cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado.

-La última vez que hablamos no fue como lo hubiera deseado, pero ahora tenemos más tiempo.- cuando aquel sujeto vestido de negro comenzó a acercársele, instintivamente Marinette soltó una patada la cual ni siquiera llego a tocarlo, al contrario él había tomado ventaja.

Tomo su pierna colocándola sobre su cadera, pegando así su cuerpo con el de ella, ella intento golpearlo, más su mano izquierda fue atrapada y colocada por arriba de su cabeza.

-¡Suéltame!

-Tranquila pequeña, aun no pienso comerte.- susurro en su oído de forma divertida, de cierto modo como Adrien sabía que eso incomodaba a Marinette pues solo la incitaba a la excitación.

Chat Noir poco a poco fue suavizando su agarre, dándole falsa confianza a Marinette quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima… cuando su brazo se flexiono y su pierna lejos de él, ella intento golpearlo nuevamente al creerlo con la guardia baja, más él jamás se tomó aquello a la ligera. En el momento en que Marinette intento golpearlo, este logro dar le la vuelta por completo, sujetar sus manos tras su espalda y colocarle rápidamente un par de esposas.

-¡Suéltame!- grito nuevamente, esta vez con coraje, el miedo se había ido en cuento sintió el frio de las esposas en sus muñecas, chat por su parte bajo el rostro hasta sus hombros que habían sido descubiertos por el forcejeo.

Marinette apretó los dientes al sentir que aquel sujeto comenzó a pesarle del hombro al cuello.

- _Malen'kaya printsessa, potomu chto vy ne dolzhny pugat' kota do sikh por dumayet, chto ne yedyat.-_ susurro a su oído, sin quererlo Marinette dejo escapar un leve gemido. Y el sonrió.

Más los juegos debían de terminarse, pero ella puso su cuerpo pesado, tensó no quería moverse de ese lugar. Chat con algo de esfuerzo logro moverla hasta hacerla sentar en una de las sillas, ella estaba roja, y entendía un poco de por qué negaba a moverse, su bata se había entre abierto dejando a la vista un poco de su pecho descubierto. Rápidamente abrió la computadora sobre la mesa, tecleo un par de veces pero todo marcaba error.

-Pequeña princesa, serias tan amable de darme tu clave.

-Maldito bastardo.- le escupió, el por su parte rio por lo bajo.

-Realmente necesito la clave.- dijo pero esta vez más serio.- realmente tu vida corre peligro.

-Tengo un violador dentro de mi casa, el cual me ah esposado a una silla, después de buscar lo que quieras, harás lo que te plazca conmigo, me asesinaras y para ti seré otra víctima que presumir a tus asquerosos amigos.- tras aquello desvió su mirada, demonios era un mal momento para que la inspiración para un nuevo capítulo le llegara de golpe.

-Te están inculpando de un asesinato y solo quiero demostrar que eres inocente.

-¿Inocente? ¿Inocente de qué? Yo no eh hecho nada.- Chat no sabía que más decir para que ella pudiera colaborar, si bien estaba haciendo muy mal las cosas tampoco podía delatarse frente a ella. Se giró a mirarla nuevamente y sin quererlo sus ojos se clavaron en la cicatriz sobre su pecho.

Se levantó de su lugar para arrodillarse frente a ella, delineando cuidadosamente con la yema de sus dedos, Marinette intento hacerse hacia atrás de forma inútil… para chat aquello significa demasiado.

Gritos, llantos, suplicas, era lo que significaba la cicatriz… un suceso que jamás se borraría de la mente.

-Significa propiedad.- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.- soy su propiedad.

-D-debió doler… lo siento princes…

-¿Por qué lo haces Adrien?- pregunto y el rubio le miro con sorpresa, a pesar de que Marinette tenía los ojos cristalinos señal de que pronto se echaría a llorar, la sonrisa en sus labios reflejaba incredulidad.

-Yo no…

-¡No mientas!- grito.- tu solo reaccionas así cuando ves "tu marca"

Descubierto, se levantó quitándose la capucha y el antifaz, revelándole su identidad, cierto, Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir… sin quitarle la mirada de enzima le acomodo la bata nuevamente cubriendo la cicatriz.

-Marinette, quieren culparte del asesinato de hace cuatro años.- le explico.- existe una criminal que usa el mismo alias que tú. Ladybug, la persona que viene de Italia persiguiéndola te quiere inculpar hasta dar con la verdadera, por favor dame la clave de tu computadora, las personas con quienes trabajo fueron robadas y el hackeo viene de tu computadora.

-Pero… yo no eh tocado mi computadora desde hace tres días, no sé cómo hacer un hackeo, ni siquiera formatear el disco…- la mirada seria de Adrien le indico que no estaba para más vueltas.- neposlushnyy en ruso como se escribe.

Lejos de aquel lugar, una persona revisaba todos los datos robados la noche anterior, el caso Agreste y el asesinato a la familia del alcalde estaban ciertamente ligados, debido a que ambos fueron ejecutados por la misma mente criminal.

Bridgette cerró la laptop, una vez término de registrar la información, usar la identidad de Marinette le estaba siendo la coartada perfecta para ocultar sus pasos, para el próximo ataque, Marinette Dupain Cheng seria detenida y puesta tras las rejas. Un lugar peligroso sí, pero el único donde podría mantenerle a salvo.

El móvil comenzó a sonar, un número desconocido, más por la clave sabía que era extranjero.

- **Léne?** (¿Diga?)

 _ **-kalinýchta Mis Agreste, syngnómi gia ti diakopí xérete óti eínai mia polyáscholi gynaíka, allá...**_ _(Buenas noches señorita Agreste, lamento interrumpir sé que es una mujer muy ocupada pero…)_

- **Mípos káti symveí giatró?** (¿Paso algo Doctor?)

 _-_ _ **O sýzygós tis ypésti mia kardiakí anakopí, enó akóma se kóma, échoume statheropoiitheí, allá emeís den katéchoun pléon**_ _(Su esposos sufrió un paro cardiaco aun estando en coma, le hemos estabilizado pero no creemos que aguante más tiempo.)_

Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría la llamada diciendo que él ya habría muerto, lo peor era que no podía moverse de parís en esos momentos por más que deseara tomar el primer vuelo a Grecia y estar a su lado. Si lo hacia Hawk Moth rompería su promesa.

\- **Parakaleíste na kataválei káthe dynatí prospátheia gia na ton sósei, den échei simasía póso polý tha tous plirósei, as meínoun zontanoí** (Por favor haga todo lo posible para salvarlo, no importa cuánto debo de pagarles, permítanle seguir con vida.)

 _-_ _ **Den boroúme na kánoume thávmata, tin óra ...**_ _(Nosotros no podemos hacer milagros, su tiempo….)_

\- **Na thymáste óti eíste aplós éna gamiméno to skylí Hawk Moth, í na sas sósei ti zoí sas í na kánete eseís kai i agapiméni oikogéneiá sas fotiá!** (¡Recuerda que no eres más que un maldito perro de Hawk Moth, o le salvas la vida o puedes despedirte ya de tu adorada familia!) – finalizo colgando la llamada, debía tranquilizarse.

El tiempo se agotaba, odiaba tener que apresurar sus planes… pero entonces omitiría varios detalles, lo primero era deshacerse de una vez y para siempre de Lila Rosis, esa mujer era como una piedra en zapato, demasiado molesta ya después vería como culpar a Marinette de ese asesinato.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **OMG! ¿Pero qué paso aquí? Marinette descubre la identidad de Chat Noir, pero ¿Qué historia se esconde tras esa cicatriz? Lila quiere hacer todo lo posible por culpar a Marinette y Adrien no se fía de ella… Bridgette utilizando el apellido Agreste, ¿Quién está muriendo, por se preocupa tanto? ¿De qué quiere proteger a Marinette? Intrigas locas regresa a la acción jajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización. n.n**_

 _ **PD: porque ustedes lo pidieron el próximo capítulo tendrán lemon Adrinette**_


	11. Uno tras otro

El tiempo que llevaba en aquel hospital lo estaba estresando, sabía que Juleka y él bebe estaban bien, pero el que no le dejaran pasar a verla lo estresaba aún más… movió su cuello un par de veces escuchándolo tronar, sin quitar la vista de la puerta blanca frente a él, tono sus dedos una y otra vez. Por un momento le cruzo la idea de ir al área de psiquiatría, su medicamento se había terminado desde hace varios días y era consciente de que sus arranques eran cada vez más violentos; más considerando la hora dudaba que su médico estuviese aun en aquel lugar.

-Nathaniel…- una voz suave dijo su nombre, el nombrado se levantó instantáneamente de la silla posando su mirada en la enfermera que parecía sombrada de verlo.

-Hola Alix.- Saludo, la enfermera le miro y después miro la puerta frente a ellos.

-Por favor no me digas que Juleka está aquí.- pidió, el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que asentir a sus palabras, Alix suspiro con pesadez como siempre ese par de bobos nunca le contaban nada.

-Sabes que ella no quiere verte, además el medico dice que los dos están bien, solo es mucho estrés.

-Por lo menos podías a visarme no seremos las mejores hermanas del mundo, pero somos su única familia.

-Alix, no mientas, ambos sabemos que no soportas a Juleka como tu media hermana, y ella tampoco te soporta si se fue de casa fue por no tenerlos cerca, ella ahora tiene una familia conmigo es lo que le importa.

-Si ella no se hubiera metido en tantos problemas.- espeto, realmente desde pequeña jamás soporta la idea de que alguien como Juleka fuese su media hermana, solo se tenían un año de diferencia en edades siendo Alix la mayor. Tampoco soportaba el saber que ella se había juntado en alguien como Nathaniel. – de acuerdo no diré más y tu… ¿Cuándo pensabas venir a recoger el medicamento?

-Pensé que eso solo era un secreto entre médico y paciente.

-Por desgracia me interesa saber en qué ambiente crecerá ese niño y tener un padre bipolar con arranques de ira muy violentos, nos preocupa a todos.

-Con todo lo que nos está pasando, lo avía olvidado… tenía pensado ir por el medicamento hoy pero dudo que mi médico este aun en el hospital.- Alix rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio reanudando su camino por el pasillo, tenía unos asuntos que atender en la enfermería mucho antes de toparse con Nathaniel.

Al cabo de una media hora, Alix regreso, lanzándole un frasco naranja el cual tenía una etiqueta con su nombre escrito.

-Para tu suerte Jacob seguía en el hospital, tenía algo de prisa y decidió darme el medicamento para dártelo, no olvides que tienes cita dentro de una semana.- el pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Alix entre abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de Juleka, todo estaba a oscuras, y ella parecía estar durmiendo. – no le diré nada a su madre, solo encárgate de que este bien.

Por otro lado Adrien había terminado de registrar la computadora, no había encontrado nada, ni una sola prueba que pudiera inculparla de un crimen… lo único que se podía pensar era que la Ladybug Italiana estuviera usando la identidad de Marinette como coartada, pero lo creía ilógico, no es como si ella supera que en Paris existía una ladybug ¿O sí?

Tallos sus ojos, no encontraba relación alguna, no entendía… todo era una especie de juego psicológico que ya le estaba hartando, la primera vez que se vio con esa mujer no fue nada grato, menos cuando no pudo ni siquiera preguntarle nada, solo fue drogado al instante. Por su parte Marinette permanecía sentada y aun esposada, pensando seriamente en las palabras de Adrien ¿Por qué inculparla a ella de un asesinato?

-Exactamente ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- es decir no soy la única persona de parís que viajo a Italia y regreso el mismo día de aquel accidente.

-Se podría decir que todos son sospechosos, si pedimos una lista de pasajeros localizarlos e interrogarlos seria cosa de una semana, pero por desgracia la única Ladybug que viajo ese día fuiste tú.- le respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos. La sensación de que algo no cuadraba en esa historia le seguía carcomiendo la cabeza.

-Error. Hace cuatro años, el día del accidente no viajaba ninguna Ladybug, solo yo, el nombre lo obtuve de manera legal hasta hace tres años, quien regreso de Italia solo era yo, simplemente Marinette.

Aquello era un buen punto, si lo pensaba mejor, era cierto que hasta hace tres años ella misma había registrado el Alias, pero entonces ¿Hace cuánto que Ladybug operaba en Italia? Realmente no existían motivos para que Marinette fuera culpable de aquello. De cierto modo ya lo sabía, más no podía guiarse de su instinto necesitaba pruebas, las cuales ya había obtenido en ese momento.

-Aun así… Lila Rossi pretende por todos los medios culparte de eso no sé con qué motivo. Te juro hago todo lo posible para que no lo logre.

-Eso incluye, ser un héroe de día y un ladrón de noche, eres un estúpido Adrien… si no hubiese sido por esta maldita cicatriz no te hubiera reconocido ¿A qué hora pretendes quitarme estas esposas?

Adrien no dijo nada solo se levantó para liberar a la azabache, las esposas le habían marcado las muñecas, apenas y se sintió libre se acomodó mejor la bata, se puso de pie caminando hasta la puerta.

-Mari yo…

-Ya buscaste lo que necesitas, te divertiste conmigo lo que pudiste, ahora vete, y hazme el favor de no regresar – dijo molesta señalando la puerta, Adrien se acercó hasta ella quitando su mano del picaporte haciéndola a un lado no tenía la intención de irse.

-Escucha, lo lamento, hago muchas estupideces pero sabes que son por un buen motivo, jamás quise lastimarte, herirte u ofenderte con esto, pero era necesario estas en peligro y lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

-Eres de gran ayuda si te vas en estos momentos… Adrien lo que menos quiero es verte ahora así que por favor ya vete.- una vez más Marinette intento abrirle la puerta para que se fuera, más él le sujeto rápidamente la mano alejándola de ese lugar, pegando su cuerpo contra la puerta.

-Hasta hace poco me recordaste el significado de la cicatriz.- le dijo apoderándose de sus labios en un beso desesperado y al mismo tiempo apasionado.- ¿Qué significa?

-Propiedad.- respondió automáticamente, la palabra salió de forma pesada de entre sus labios.

-¿Propiedad de quién? ¿De quién eres propiedad?

-De ti… s-soy tu propiedad.

Nuevamente Adrien, tomo poder sobre sus labios, y esta vez Marinette no pudo resistirse al responderle aquel beso, odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que le hiciera aquello, sabia como jugar con ella y ella… era una estúpida por caer en su juego así de fácil. Las manos del rubio recorrían su cuerpo por encima de la bata, delirando su figura lentamente, se separaron de aquel beso cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire nuevamente.

-No quiero hacerlo Adrien…de verdad que no.- Marinette puso sus manos frente él y con toda la fuerza de su agitado corazón, le evitaba la mirada.- …será mejor que te vayas de una buena vez…

-Marinette…sólo quiero que me escuches…

-¡No!...De verdad vete…sólo quiero terminar de cambiarme y dormir…- En aquel momento le empujo alejándolo de ella, intentando huir nuevamente, él intento sujetarla, no la dejaría ir así de fácil, en un torpe movimiento Marinette golpeo un pequeño jarrón de cristal con flores secas sobre un mueble cercano, intentó sujetarlo. Pero Adrien había hecho lo propio y estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando chocó contra su cuerpo…

-Iré por algo para recoger esto.- Murmuró Marinette, con una voz que no sonaba familiar ni a sus propios oídos.

-Déjalo así no importa.

-¡¿Cómo que no importa?! Hay cristales en el suelo…-Adrien aparto unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro para después tomarlo entre sus manos, fijando su mirada con la de ella.

Poco a poco fue pegando su rostro al de ella, y nuevamente no opuso resistencia.

-Yo no…yo no puedo hacer esto.- Seguía con la negación.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó.- Dame una razón lógica.

-Es que no la hay…sólo creo que es…

-Entonces… ¿Puedo seguir intentándolo hasta que deseches esa idea? Podemos intentarlo…Marinette, yo sé que disfrutaste de ese beso tanto como yo…y que mi deseo es el mismo que el tuyo.- Volvió a acercarse más a la chica.- Sé que deseas que te bese de nuevo, de lo contrario…ya hubieras huido.

-No voy a salir corriendo, si eso es lo que querías saber…tú eres el que tiene que irse.

Adrien la abrazó y se apretó contra él un poco más mientras la besaba de nuevo, un beso que detuvo su corazón durante un segundo antes de lanzarlo a un galope desenfrenado y creando un río de lava entre sus piernas. La tomó en brazos como si no pasara nada y Marinette le echó los brazos al cuello mientras la llevaba a su habitación; ella apenas se daba cuenta de nada mientras la dejaba suavemente sobre la cama. Adrien desata la bata poco a poco mientras ella abría sus ojos lentamente. Marinette sintió el deseo de taparse, pero permaneció inmóvil. Con una mano sobre la cabeza, los ojos pegados en el rostro de Adrien. Era tan hermoso que le dolía. Adrien la miraba, sus ojos tan oscurecidos de deseo que no podía respirar. Podía sentirlos quemando su piel.

-Te amo.- Murmuró él acariciando poco a poco la piel descubierta. Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero olvidó lo que iba a decir. Se olvidó de todo salvo de que Adrien estaba tocándola por todas partes; su boca y sus dedos deslizándose por su piel con sabiduría, despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Marinette sonrió, con un aspecto tan dulce, tan lascivo y sorprendido a la vez que Adrien bajó la cabeza para besarla; Ella le devolvió el beso con ansia, sus lenguas uniéndose, sus alientos y suspiros mezclándose, y sin darse cuenta en que momento o como siquiera ocurrió él ya estaba desnudo frente a ella.

Adrien se colocó sobre ella, el contacto de su piel la hizo sentir otro escalofrío de placer. Excitada como nunca, se arqueó un poco más para aumentar el contacto. Siguieron besándose durante unos minutos hasta que él se apartó para introducir una mano entre sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos. Mientras la oía suspirar y gemir de placer, Sin dejar de mirarla, Adrien bajó más a las piernas de Marinette y se inclinó para besar el interior de sus muslos, rozándola con su miembro, cada vez más cerca. El roce de su lengua la excitaba de una manera increíble y él parecía saberlo. Lo sabía porque la observaba y notaba cada gemido, cada suspiro, cada vez que tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar. Marinette cerró los ojos, murmurando su nombre mientras sus músculos se contraían…

Cuando por fin su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo más o menos normal, Adrien se colocó sobre ella con los ojos enardecidos, tomando su boca en un beso tan carnal, tan ardiente, tan húmedo que Marinette sólo pudo echarle los brazos al cuello. Sus lenguas se encontraban, los besos alternando entre breves roces y encuentros furiosos. No se cansaba de él, de aquella nueva versión de él.

El deseo de poseerla, de perderse dentro de ella, hacía que le doliera cada músculo, cada tendón. Pero Adrien contuvo el deseo de penetrarla de una sola embestida. En lugar de eso, empujó suavemente con infinito cuidado, poco a poco, sintiendo cómo la ensanchaba hasta que casi estuvo dentro del todo. Y luego, suspirando, entró hasta el fondo. Ella gimió su nombre, enterrando la cara en su hombro, deslizando las manos por su espalda cubierta de sudor. Adrien levantó sus piernas para enredarlas en su cintura antes de repetir el proceso al revés, saliendo y entrando cada vez un poco más deprisa, un poco más fuerte. El esfuerzo lo hacía sudar mientras Marinette, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, su rostro una máscara de concentración, clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Se movía al ritmo que Adrien estaba marcando. Podía sentirlo por todas partes, duro y ardiente, la sensual fricción intensificando la excitación que sentía. No podía negar que todo ese placer que solo el podía causar en ella le agradaba de sobremanera.

A la mañana siguiente. Lila observaba todas las pruebas, que poseía sobre "Ladybug" desde su aparición en Italia, sus atentados y la relación que tenía con otros casos. Después se fijó en el expediente de Marinette, mucho de lo que su compañero le había dicho concordaba con ella, pero la mentira había sido descubierta. Marinette tenía una hermana, sí, y curiosamente de nombre Bridgette, el mismo que Ladybug… lo curioso de ella era que ya estaba muerta. ¿Por qué aun sentía mucho misterio alrededor de todo eso? No era la primera vez que tenía un caso donde alguien robaba la identidad de otro. Reunió todas las evidencias y elaboro un reporte detallado, ya no había excusas, la había atrapado.

Adrien escuchaba con gracia el nuevo plan de Gabrielle para atrapar a Chat Noir, se había asegurado antes de marcharse de casa de Marinette que ella no dijera nada, después le explicaría por que tomo la decisión de ser un "ladrón" o Robín Hood como le decían sus compañeros.

-¡Es un plan perfecto!- exclamo.- si le hacemos creer a ese tonto que tenemos nuevas pistas sobre el asesinato no tardara nada en venir por la información.

-Puede ser…-musito él.- pero ¿Cómo pretendes que se entere si ni siquiera sabes cómo es que consigue la información? – molesta la castaña le golpeo en la cabeza con una carpeta.

-Ya veré, ahora solo tengo que generar una buena cantidad de información falsa… Hola Lila.- saludo, Adrien solo hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de saludo, Lila había estado casi toda la mañana en la oficina de Damocles discutiendo quien sabe qué cosa.

-Adrien Agreste, tenemos trabajo.- dijo rápidamente dándole una carta y tomando su chaqueta, sino te molesta prefiero ser yo quien maneje.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto, el sobre no decía nada, más al sacar el contenido sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- ¡Una orden de arresto!

Gabrielle tomo la carta leyendo la orden, estaba igual de sorprendida que su primo, es decir, hasta donde ella sabía no había ningún tipo de pruebas que inculparan a esa persona, como para que de la noche a la mañana ya hubiera una orden de arresto.

-Si no crees poder con esto solo dilo. Yo me encargare de todo personalmente, pero recuerda que en este trabajo se aparta lo sentimental con lo profesional.

Respiro un par de veces, para después tomar su chaqueta e ir tras de Lila, no pensaba intervenir, desde un principio sabía que Lila le sería de gran ayuda de un modo inconsciente.

El auto salió del estacionamiento pocos minutos después, había logrado alcanzar a ver la figura de Lila tras el volante. No espero más para comenzar a seguirlos, alrededor de quince minutos el auto se estaciono y el que les seguía paso de largo doblando en la esquina. Lila detallo el edificio, esperaba más si la persona en cuestión era conocida de Adrien.

-¿Por qué tan segura que ella pueda estar en su casa? Marinette tiene trabajo. – dijo el rubio saliendo del auto.

-Me asegure de todo, la despidieron esta mañana por no presentarse, no es la primera vez que lo hace.- respondió, Adrien rodo los ojos, más tarde se encargaría de hablar con su padre respecto a eso.

Ambos entraron al edificio, cada vez el lugar resultaba ser menos agradable para Lila, podría jurar que aquello era literalmente un nido de ratas y alguno que otro vendedor de drogas, Adrien simplemente caminaba de forma natural, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a entrar y salir.

Marinette por otro lado, estaba terminando la limpieza de su hogar, no estaba frustrada por el hecho de haber sido despedida, sabía que sus innumerables faltas al trabajo causarían aquello. Tomo el traje de Chat Noir suspirando de forma derrotada para después botarlo en el baño dentro del cesto de ropa sucia. Escucho a alguien tocar su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto sin asomarse por la mirilla de la puerta.

-Soy la agente Lila Rossi, abra la puerta.- escucho, aquel acento Italiano algo agresivo le hiso enarcar una ceja, abrió la puerta rápidamente notando la presencia de la agente y de Adrien a su lado.

-Adrien…-susurro.

-Bugaboo, te presento a Lila Rossi mi compañera, Lila Marinette.- la azabache reconoció el nombre rápidamente era Ella la que menciono él anoche, la que quería culparla de algo que no había hecho.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle Señorita Rossi?

-Seré simple con usted señorita Dupain Cheng… tengo una orden para abrir la tumba de su hermana.- dijo, Adrien y Marinette se sorprendieron por esas palabras.

-Pensé que… ¡Tú me mostraste una orden de arresto!- exclamo, Lila torció los labios en media sonrisa sin quitar su mirada de la azabache que no salía de su asombro.

-También eso… Marinette Dupain Cheng, queda bajo arresto. Te recomiendo llames a tu abogado y en caso de no tener uno la…

-¡Un momento!- grito.- ¿Arresto? ¿Abrir la tumba de mi hermana? ¿Qué mierda pasa con la policía? Yo no eh hecho nada malo, en primer lugar ¿De qué me están acusando?

-Asesinato.- respondió secamente la castaña.- No solo la familia del alcalde, sino también a otras personas.

-Lila, esto es exagerado, solo es sospechosa si… aquí hay un error Marinette, te juro voy a solucionarlo sí…

-Lo soluciones o no, ella es culpable ahora Agreste, cumple con tu trabajo, si ella sale por las buenas evitaremos ponerle las esposas.

-Voy a comprobar mi inocencia.- Adrien estaba molesto, bastante molesto, Marinette coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Adrien para tranquilizarlo.- Cuidas a los mininos por mí.

El rubio quiso responderle con una de sus típicas bromas, eso hasta que noto algo inusual, un pequeño punto rojo se deslizo del hombro de Marinette, miro a Lila fijamente aquel punto se había posado sobre su costado izquierdo… un franco tirador… Sujeto a la castaña del brazo rápidamente quitándola de aquel lugar, el sonido de la ventana romperse les hizo alertarse, la bala se había clavado en la madera de la puerta. El punto esta vez se había posado en la cabeza de Lila quien apenas se estaba incorporando del suelo a listando su arma.

-¡Lila!

El sonido del cristal romperse una vez más se escuchó, Adrien se había puesto enfrente de Lila recibiendo el disparo.

-¡Adrien!- Apenas Marinette logro sostener su cuerpo, la sangre comenzaba salir de forma rápida, la bala le había atravesado el costado izquierdo, se quitó la sudadera que tenía atada a la cintura para hacer presión y evitar que se desangrara.

Por su parte Lila, miro el edificio de enfrente, una figura se levantaba, una que le era muy familiar, Ladybug sostenía un arma, y mirando por última vez a la agente se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Ella apreto los dientes esa maldita quería deshacerse de ella.

-Aun lado.- ordeno la castaña presionando con más fuerza la herida. Los labios de Adrien comenzaron a ponerse pálidos igual que su rostro.- Soy Lila Rossi, necesito una ambulancia urgentemente.

Para Bridgette haber fallado sus dos únicos tiros era frustrante, no había logrado deshacerse de Lila y al contrario había terminado por herir a Adrien, el querido hermano menor de Félix… sabía que estaba cometiendo error tras error y Hawk Moth se daría cuenta de eso.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **OMG! Adrien fue herido ¿será de gravedad? xD como les prometí les eh traído lemon Adrinette pero ligerito y gracias a la ayuda de Skylar, Nathaniel sufre de bipolaridad y eso provoca que tenga serios arranques de ira, Alix es la media hermana de Juleka (luego lo explicare) los planes de Lila para culpar a Marinette se viene abajo, y en el próximo capítulo se revela la verdad tras la cicatriz de Marinette y cómo es que la obtuvo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	12. Marcas

Los demás residentes de aquel edificio salieron de sus hogares cuando la ambulancia llego a aquel lugar, los paramédicos no tardaron mucho para bajar a Adrien del tercer piso hasta la ambulancia, mientras un grupo de oficiales incluida Alya se quedaron para registrar el lugar en búsqueda de más "evidencias" por su parte Lila y Marinette partieron junto a la ambulancia al hospital.

Por su parte Bridgette regreso a lo que en su infancia había sido su hogar, escondiendo en el ático que alguna vez fue su habitación el arma y su traje, su móvil comenzó a sonar la llamada entrante de Hawk Moth le hizo ponerse nerviosa, oh si, las noticias corrían mucho más rápido que el agua.

-¿Qué sucede?

- _Tranquila mariquita… Hawk Moth me ha pedido llamarte.-_ Bridgette respiro profundamente intentando calmar sus nervios, debería aparentar que nada importaba.- _tu haker está en el hospital._

-Genial.- espeto con molestia.- Se puede saber ¿Qué le paso? ¿Le entro algún cargo de conciencia? ¿Ahora Hawk Moth quiere que vaya a un hospital para matarle?

 _-Te eh dicho que te calmes, cielos hasta parece que tú eres quien necesita medicamentos fuertes, todo está bien, no es nada grabe solo tenía la orden de comunicártelo. También me llamo el medico Dicoudis, me dijo sobre el paro cardiaco de…_

 _-_ Cronos… deja así las cosas, tengo que pedirte un favor, así que escucha detenidamente.

- _Sí, sí, pero antes de que me digas lo que tengas que decir, hay ordenes nuevas, seré transferida a un hospital por "cuestiones personales" a Brasil y él vendrá conmigo, le cuidare bien, son las ordenes nuevas de Hawk Moth, los médicos no recomiendan que le movamos de Grecia, no por lo recién sucedido seria técnicamente un asesinato._

-Ese bastardo… pensé que no le aria daño a todo lo que amara, aun así si le ama, tendrá que comprenderlo, ahora escucha detenidamente y comunícaselo también, por el bien de su familia tendrá que obedecer.

Alix, salía de la enfermería con una tablilla en las manos, el nuevo médico pediatra era una persona bastante descuidada en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el hospital, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, observo a Nathaniel en los jardines sosteniendo una llamada por teléfono, casi al mismo tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo. Al verle acercarse el pelirrojo colgó rápidamente la llamada.

-Esto es un hospital no un parque público, está prohibido fumar.

-Son los jardines, fumar está prohibido dentro de las instalaciones o habitaciones.- respondió con burla mientras tiraba el cigarrillo para pisarlo, la de cabellos rosados rodo los ojos con molestia.

-Me sorprende que un delincuente como tu sepa de reglas, pero ahora que te veo, las visitas para Juleka quedan prohibidas, por lo menos para personas fuera de la familia.- Nathaniel le quedo mirando de manera seria, parecía que ella disfrutaba de retarlo con sus palabras.

-Es mi esposa.

-Corrección, tu novia y madre de tu hijo, no hay ningún documento legal que los acredite como marido y mujer, por lo tanto no eres de la familia, además será por su propio bien… solo es para que los médicos le examinen correctamente.- desvíos su mirada, en ese momento hasta ver el césped era más interesante que seguir conversando con Nathaniel.

-Alix, no nos llevamos nada bien, pero siento que estas ocultando algo… Por todo lo santo dime que Juleka y mi hijo están bien.

-El medico no está seguro, por eso prohibieron las visitas de momento, quiere hacerle un estudio para confirmar su sospecha en todo caso, nadie más que yo de la familia lo sabe, solo espera afuera de la habitación y que el medico te informe.

Gabrielle corría por los pasillos del hospital, a pesar de los gritos de diversas enfermeras sobre no correr en los pasillos, lo que más le interesaba a ella era encontrar la habitación de Adrien. Lila le había notificado que su primo había sido herido por una bala, pero nunca le dijo quien, intento localizar a su tío, pero su asistente le informo sobre estar fuera del país en esos momentos. Al llegar al fondo de uno de los pasillos que se divida en dos observo a su derecha donde pudo divisar la figura de su compañera de trabajo.

-¡Lila!- grito. Lila dejo de observar a Marinette aun como si ella fuese la culpable, mientras que la azabache se mantenía sentada observándose las manos, hasta que escucho el grito.- ¡¿Qué paso?¡ ¡¿Cómo esta Adrien?!

-Lo acaban de meter a quirófano, no sabemos nada exactamente. Apenas llegamos lo metieron a ese lugar.- respondió señalando la puerta a un par de metros de ellas. La mirada de Gabrielle se posó sobre Marinette, ella se mantenía en silencio.

-Pensé que… en estos momentos estarías en los separos.

-No me eh olvidado de ella, pero ladybug fue quien disparo a Adrien, creo buscaba matarme.

-Clara evidencia de que soy inocente.- le respondió de modo desafiante, Lila ni siquiera se inmuto por sus palabras.

-Como sea Marinette, agradezco tu preocupación por Adrien pero no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ya hablaremos como profesionales en otro momento.

-Te equivocas Gabrielle, incluso en estos momentos yo tengo mucho más derecho de estar aquí que ustedes dos.- le respondió, Lila seguía sin inmutarse la chica tenia agallas, pero Gabrielle entre cerro los ojos, conocía a Marinette por lo menos desde hace dos años y sabía que era la mejor amiga de Adrien.

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué derecho te da ese privilegio?- Marinette suspiro ladeando el rostro, curvos sus labios no quería responderle, para ella Gabrielle era una buena persona, pero no de mucha confianza para su gusto. – Espero tu respuesta.

-El derecho que tengo por ser su esposa.- respondió. Gabrielle abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca llegaron.

-Pensé que Adrien era soltero.- soltó Lila. - ¿Cómo puedes comprobarlo?

-En casa tengo, el acta de matrimonio, Adrien igual debe tener las copias.

-U-un segundo ¿Desde cuándo están casados? ¿Por qué?... Exijo una explicación y la exijo ahora Marinette.

Nuevamente suspiro, no tenía que decir nada si ella no lo deseaba, pero si era la única forma de que la dejaran de molestar tendría que hablar, cuando Adrien se recuperara también tendría que dar muchas explicaciones… le sostuvo la mirada seriamente a la castaña, Lila solo parecía disfrutar del espectáculo de esas dos mujeres en silencio, cualquier cosa que dijera Marinette sería muy interesante.

-Realmente no conoces a Adrien igual que yo…- comenzó a explicar.- nos casamos por lo menos hace dos meces, cuando te pedimos cuidaras a nuestras mascotas mientras nosotros íbamos de vacaciones, realmente ya teníamos todo planeado, no dijimos nada pro que queríamos sumarlo a los secretos entre los dos. Adrien sabe que en este trabajo puede perder la vida, como ahora por eso vivimos separados hasta…

-Hasta pedir su traslado a Canadá.- interrumpió Gabrielle, Marinette asintió.

-Una vez en Canadá, nosotros iniciaríamos nuestra vida juntos, Adrien dejaría la policía y se dedicaría a otras cosas que desconozco, en cuanto al porque, es un secreto entre los dos.

-Pues ya has hablado más de lo que te gustaría Dupain Cheng, ¿A qué te refieres exactamente en qué Gabrielle no conoce a Adrien?

-Conozco a mi primo mejor que nadie, soy solo un par de semanas más grande que él, nos conocemos desde la cuna. Y eh estado a su lado en los peores momentos y…

-Pero no has estado con él como yo… todos incluso tú me criticaban la rara amistad que tenía con Adrien, y no los culpo jamás quise contar la verdad.- Marinette comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa frente a ellas, ambas notaron que en su pecho de lado derecho tenía una cicatriz.

Aquella marca parecía una gota como el yang y sobresaliendo de esta se encontraba una A, ni Lila o Gabrielle comprendían porque la azabache les mostraba esa cicatriz, sin duda alguna la herida de cuando se hizo esa marca debió de ser profunda, no tanto para matarla sino para dejarla marcada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Adrien?

-Es su marca… si has estado con él en los momentos más difíciles, te abras dado cuenta que después de la muerte de su madre y hermano él comenzó a actuar diferente.- la castaña asintió.- se aisló de todos, era cruel en sus palabras como si ya nada le importara, pero yo seguí a su lado no me importaban los rechazos las amenazas, solo actué como una masoquista, una estúpida enamorada. Por cinco años soporte todo eso. Incluso ese día.

-¿Qué día?- pregunto Lila.

-Adrien comenzó a beber a escondidas de su padre a los catorce y se juntó con malas personas, entre ellos Nathaniel un amigo de la preparatoria, en fin ese chico me invito a una fiesta, Adrien ya tenía diecisiete y seguía empeñado en aislarse del mundo… pensé que era buena idea llevarlo, no sabía que todo terminaría mal. La fiesta se salió de control, no sé qué le dieron a Adrien pero estaba más violento que de costumbre. Lo lleve a una de las habitaciones con la vaga esperanza de que se le pasara todo eso y se tranquilizara pero no fue así…

-Y ahora me vas a decir que Adrien tomado y drogado término violándote.- las palabras sarcásticas de Gabrielle, no inmutaron a Marinette, ella simplemente asintió con seriedad, esa seriedad que le afirmo ella no estaba mintiendo, le hizo sentir a Gabrielle un frio recorrerle toda la espalda, su rostro se deformo a una expresión de sorpresa. – N-no es verdad.

-En ese estado termino por marcarme, por hacerme su propiedad, al día siguiente yo tenía miedo de verlo, no quería escucharlo por más que me rogara perdón, por más que su llanto me partiera el corazón… me aleje.- Marinette comenzó a reír, mientras se abotonaba la blusa.- Creo que sufro de masoquismo o algún raro síndrome que no me permitió alejarme por mucho tiempo. Él seguía buscándome y yo aceptaba vernos, si regrese de Italia hace cuatro años fue porque no soportaba estar lejos de él, y hace poco lo decidimos, decidimos casarnos a pesar de todo.

-Esa historia es ridícula y algo enferma, eh escuchado mejores sin ofender.- Lila desligo sus brazos acercándose hasta ella para desabotonarle la blusa y examinar la cicatriz, apretó los dientes, su investigación se estaba yendo al carajo.- Aun así lamento decirte que no dejas de ser sospechosa y tengo que arrestarte. Hagamos esto por las buenas, tú vienes conmigo ahora por las buenas y nos evitamos un escándalo en el hospital.

-No pienso dejar a Adrien.

-Gabrielle es familiar y tiene el mismo derecho de estar aquí a la espera de noticias, aclaremos esto rápido y serás libre de venir corriendo como la masoquista enamorada que eres ¿Te parece?

Marinette no dijo más nada y junto a Lila comenzaron a caminar para salir del hospital, Gabrielle se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos del pasillo, intentando analizar la historia de Marinette, si bien era cierto que después de la muerte de su tía y su primo Félix, Adrien comenzó a ser una persona fría y cerrada, cuando le visitaba más de una vez le sorprendió bebiendo en su habitación o robando el licor del pequeño bar de su padre, cada vez menos irreconocible, hasta el momento en que cambio de la noche a la mañana. Adrien había tomado la decisión de estudiar criminología y leyes con la esperanza de poder dar seguimiento al caso de su familia. Ella estudio lo mismo no para estar a su lado sino que siempre fue su sueño.

 _Solo quiero, enmendar mis errores e intentar ayudar a personas que puedan pasar por lo mismo que yo._

Aquellas palabras se las había dicho poco antes de graduarse. Ahora las entendía completamente… Adrien en ese momento le era una persona irreconocible.

Dentro del consultorio, Nathaniel miraba al médico con sorpresa, sentía un dolor en el pecho y la garganta seca… Juleka había perdido a uno de los bebes.

-¿C-como es posible?

\- Es un caso un poco extraño señor, digamos que le embarazo de su mujer representaba al 70% de los embarazos gemelares… su esposa había cargado con mucho estrés y eso le llevo a sufrir el aborto de uno de los fetos. El otro está completamente bien aun así hay que tener mucho cuidado en el momento de darle la noticia si se altera, puede que pierda al segundo.

-Cuando Juleka se hizo el primer ultrasonido, nos habían confirmado que solo era uno, ¿Por qué ahora me dicen que eran dos?

-Eso suele pasar, a veces uno de los bebes esconde al otro, sucede mucho en los embarazos múltiples.

-Entiendo… pero ahora ¿Es necesario que ella se entere de la perdida?

-Sería lo más razonable, así ella puede tomar conciencia de que no hacer nuevamente por el bienestar del hijo que aún le queda.

Nathaniel salió del consultorio, debía de pensar en una forma de decirle a Juleka que su embarazo era gemelar y no de uno solo como lo esperaban, pensaba que si se mantenía el secreto, algún medico selo diría y no lo tomaría demasiado bien. En cuanto le autorizaran poder verla nuevamente se lo diría. Una enfermera de largo cabello rubio pasó frente a él mirándole por un par de segundos para después entrar a la habitación. Cerro la puerta tras de sí quitándose esa ridícula peluca dejando libre su cabellera azabache. Tomo la tablilla que colgaba a los pies de la cama y después se sentó en la silla aun lado. Juleka se había dado cuenta de su presencia más no separaba su mirada de la ventana.

-Hawk Moth te ordeno que me mataras ¿Verdad?

-Realmente él no ha dado ninguna orden.- respondió examinado la plantilla.- solo quería ver que tal estabas.

-Cronos no sabe mantener la boca cerrada por lo que veo. – La azabache se encogió de hombros.- realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que dice esa cosa ¿verdad?

-No soy la indicada para dar malas noticias, prefiero ejecutarlas y que la víctima este consiente.- los ojos de Juleka se abrieron de par en par, había escuchado bien ¿Malas noticias? Su bebe… - Vamos no pongas esa cara nunca dije que alguien hubiera muerto.

-¿Qué carajos dice esa cosa? – exigió saber. Bridgette le tendió la plantilla, lo único que logro entender entre números y anotaciones como estrés y delicado, era nada.

-Un consejo no te alteres… las noticias te van a llegar y necesitas ser fuerte. Ahora escucha Chat Noir esta en el hospital, por cosas del destino falle un tiro.

-Ladybug fallando un tiro, ese cuéntalo a otro.- espeto un poco más tranquila.- ¿Cómo esta él?

-En quirófano, Cronos te dirá lo demás, pero escucha necesito hagas un último trabajo, después te dejare tranquila y me conseguiré otro haker ya tengo alguien en la mira para sustituirte y tú puedas llevar tu embarazo de la forma más normal que te plazca.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Montaje y transferencia de datos, Cronos tiene todo lo necesario.- dijo por ultimo para colocarse la peluca risada y salir de ese lugar.- te recomiendo descansar mucho, a la media noche empiezas tu último trabajo.

Bridgette salió de la habitación, topando se levemente con otra enfermera que estaba por entrar, compartieron una mirada retadora para después, la rubia retirarse. Alix le observo marcharse y después observo a su hermana seguir durmiendo. Nathaniel se había ido a la cafetería por algo de comer.

Las horas para Marinette eran largas, estar encerrada en aquella sala era una tortura, ahora entendía a los animales del zoológico, Lila por fin se había dignado a entrar con dos vasos con café, dejo uno frente a Marinette mientras ella bebía de su vaso.

-Disculpa ¿Lo querías con azúcar?- pregunto de forma sínica, Marinette entrecerró los ojos mirando el café.

-No me gusta el café, prefiero tomar agua tibia con limón, gracias.

-Muy bien… iremos al punto pero antes voy a darte una noticia que te ara gritar de felicidad tu "marido" está fuera de peligro, la bala no le dio en ningún órgano, pero le hizo perder mucha sangre, lo mantendrán en terapia intensiva por esta noche.

-Es bueno escuchar eso… y si no te molesta quiero comprobar mi inocencia para poder irme.

Lila coloco, un par de fotografías sobre la mesa, Marinette las observo, la de las fotos era ella claramente, y recordaba ese momento fue justo después de que ella y Adrien fuesen a visitar la tumba de Félix.

-Marinette, yo estoy en Paris desde hace tiempo investigando a ambas ladybug y a pesar de todo para mí, eres sospechosa, te eh estado vigilando y tus acciones no hacen más que siga desconfiando.

-Incluso yo puedo denunciarte por acoso.

-Entonces pueden preguntarte que hacías en el hogar de un haker que se encuentra bajo libertad condicional.

-¿Disculpa?

\- Juleka Couffain, fue arrestada por acoso y es una delas hakers más buscada, de no ser por su libertad condicional. – Marinette le miro con sorpresa, eso ella no lo sabía.

-Juleka tiene una tienda de animales, siempre le pido algunos juguetes o comida para mi gato.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo diste con ella y su tienda?

-Su novio es Nathaniel, él me conto sobre su tienda de animales.

-Nathaniel, el mismo chico que hizo que Adrien te atacara, me sorprende que se sigan hablando.

-Quien me ataco fue Adrien, Nathaniel no tuvo nada que ver o por lo menos no contribuyó a que me hicieran esto.

-Entonces siguiente pregunta.- esta vez las fotografías se sustituyeron por las que tanto odiaba esas por las cuales Marinette comenzó a ser sospechosa.- hace cuatro años en Italia.

-Esa no soy yo.- le dijo.- veamos si la nuez que tienes por cerebro reacciona ahora. Estoy harta de todo esto, esa mujer no soy yo, te lo eh mostrado ya, tengo una cicatriz en el pecho y esta mujer no la tiene ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

-¿Fuiste aun medico cuando Adrien te ataco? – Pregunto, Marinette tardó en responderle negando con la cabeza.- tampoco denunciaste, esa marca podrías habértela hecho hace poco, sin la palabra de Adrien estas perdida y por lo tanto bajo mi poder.- Lila sonrió, y Marinette lo único que quería era golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa ¿Cómo mierda podría hacerle entender que esa mujer no era ella?- por lo tanto mi nuez que tengo por cerebro dicta lo siguiente. Marinette Dupian Cheng quedas bajo arresto.

Sin más que decir, Lila se levantó para abrir la puerta, dos oficiales entraron tomando a Marinette de los brazos para llevarla a los separos, la azabache no decía nada, era inútil resistirse, Lila desde un principio no había sido de su agrado y por primera vez en su vida odiaba a esa mujer, mucho más que a la que se hacía pasar por ella o incluso más que el odio que le tenía a su difunta hermana.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Eh revelado el secreto de la cicatriz, tenía pensado hacerlo un flash back, pero la idea era demasiado cruda, por lo tanto solo quedo en eso. Bridgette no descansa de sus planes ¿Qué pasara ahora? Y qué decir de la pobre Juleka perdió a uno de sus bebes. Y por último Lila logro salirse con la suya y encerrar a Marinette ¿Qué pasara ahora?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones bombas molotov lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Tambien ya pueden seguirme por Facebook para conocer adelantos y otras cositas :D**_

 _ **www. Facebook Wolf mika 01/**_


	13. Remordimiento (Parte I)

Sus dedos se movían agiles sobre el teclado, no era un trabajo tan pesado como lo había supuesto, era demasiado simple que no le tomo más de media hora en terminarlo. Apenas la barra color violeta marco el 100% todo se había terminado y su trabajo como haker de Ladybug también, cerro la computadora extendiéndola a su "compañero" para después quitarse los guantes negros con total calma… la otra persona guardo la laptop dentro de una mochila para después también quitarse un par de guantes.

-¿Quién será el siguiente?- pregunto Juleka, la persona simplemente se encogió de hombros, sabia quien le sustituiría pero lo mejor era no decir nada.

-No lo sé, pero sé a quién sea me dará muchos dolores de cabeza.

-No debería porque… te iras a Brasil muy pronto ya no será tu responsabilidad.

-Estar en estas cuatro paredes incomunicada te deja muy retrasada en noticias. Hawk Moth cambio de planes y mi traslado se retendrá… no puedo dejar a mi adorable "hermana" en momentos difíciles.

-Me odias tanto como yo te odio Alix, ese cuento de la preocupada hermana mayor díselo a otro que te crea. – sentenció, la de cabello rosado entre cerro los ojos mirándole fijamente ¿Cómo fue que ambas terminaron trabajando para las mismas personas?

Ya lo recordaba, a pesar de tener solo un año de diferencia, Alix se había dado a conocer como una ladrona de farmacéuticos a los quince años para después venderlos en las calles más peligrosas de la ciudad. Curiosamente nadie sospechaba de ella y las grandes cantidades de dinero que llegaba a conseguir, por eso había estudiado enfermería entrar a donde los medicamentos, sacarlos y venderlos no era cosa difícil, ella corría con mucha más suerte que Juleka quien a los dieciséis ya había sido detenida y puesta tras las rejas en más de una ocasión por acoso o hakeo de computadoras. Ladybug se había puesto en contacto con ella un año atrás, y junto a su haker acordaron una reunión para conocerse y establecer un acuerdo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermana como "ayudante" de esa mujer.

-Me viene dando lo mismo lo que pienses, el odio mutuo es lo que nos tiene unidas, además ya no juegas en esto, un consejo como profesional enfermera es que ahora descanses mucho y te estés tranquila, siempre abra malas noticias.

-Lose… creo que ya estoy psicológicamente preparada para lo que me tengan que decir… pero dime algo ¿Perdí a mi bebe?- pregunto, Alix le miro seriamente.- lo sabía, seguro la maternidad no estaba hecha para mí.

-Yo no afirme nada, realmente no sé y no me importa podría ver tu tablilla y decirte lo que pasa, pero no es de interés así que espera a que el medico te diga algo o ese sujeto que llamas pareja.

Sin más que decirle tomo sus cosas para salir de la habitación. Nathaniel alzo la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Ella respingo en su lugar, estaba segura de que no había nadie afuera cuando entro… ¿Cuándo fue que llego?

-Alix… que…

-Quería ver como estaba.- dijo rápidamente.- ya no son oras de visita ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo verla, pero por el momento me siento más tranquilo esperando en este lugar.- respondió.

-Ella está dormida… a partir de mañana puedes entrar a verle y darle noticias… piensa que realmente ha perdido al bebe, solo fue una amenaza de aborto, es grabe pero el niño sigue con vida.

-Solo uno.- respondió ella le miro con los ojos abiertos ¿Qué quería decir?- tenía un embarazo gemelar solo perdió a uno de los niños.

-Ya veo… pues mejor… olvídalo, intenta no desvelarte mucho o tendrás una recaída y sería un fastidio para mí atenderte. Buenas noches.

Por otro lado las horas de tención pasaban demasiado lentas para Gabrielle y su tío quien había regresado de su viaje apenas recibió la noticia de Adrien, les informaron que ya estaba fuera de peligro, la bala no había perforado ningún órgano, pero si rosado su apéndice, por lo cual tuvieron que extraer el órgano por precaución.

Poco a poco el empezar a tomar conciencia y respirar le estaba doliendo, sentía que algo le oprimía los costados, pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente, blanco… era lo único que veía, sus sentidos captaron el sonido de una sonda y de una silla siendo empujada con brusquedad.

-¡Adrien!- las sombras poco a poco fueron tomando forma su padre y prima le miraban preocupados ¿Qué paso? no conseguía recordarlo.- Gracias al cielo despertaste.

-¿Dónde…?

-En el hospital.- respondió su padre.- te dispararon y te trajeron de emergencia.

Los recuerdos fluyeron rápidamente, alguien apuntaba a Lila a la distancia mientras él impedía se llevaran presa a Marinette, el primer disparo había fallado, mientras que el segundo había impactado en él. Inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta donde el dolor era más punzante, soltando un gran gemido por él dolor al haberse presionado donde tenía la herida.

-Lo más recomendable seria no hacer eso.- la castaña tomo su mano quitándola de la herida.- intenta descansar sí. Tuvieron que sacarte el apéndice.

-Pensé que solo era una bala la que tenía dentro.- intento bromear, pero incluso reír le dolía.

-La bala roso el apéndice, los médicos por precaución decidieron extirparte el órgano.- dijo su padre.- felicidades si lo que querías era arruinar una nueva oportunidad para ser modelo ya lo has conseguido. A todo esto ¿Por qué tu esposa no está aquí?

Ante aquella pregunta, la castaña le miro sorprendida, entonces era cierto… Marinette era la esposa de Adrien.

-Se la llevaron detenida.- dijo de forma seca. Ambos le miraron serios y un tanto sorprendidos por sus palabras.- yo… no estoy para decir los detalles si… ya lo sabrán más tarde ahora… debo irme y hablar con Lila. Mi compañera vendrá a hacer algunas preguntas, yo tengo que irme.

-Gaby…-antes de salir la chica se giró a ver al rubio quien le miraba un tanto serio, si pensaba preguntarle o decirle algo respecto a Marinette ella no diría nada y saldría rápidamente.- Deje solo a mi gato, cuídalo por favor.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette apenas y había podido dormir estando en los separos, agradecía estar en una celda lejos de esos sujetos los cuales desde que llego no hacían más que silbarle y haciendo comentarios poco agradables para una mujer. Se abrazó a sus rodillas en una de las esquinas de la celda el frio le calaba hasta los huesos.

En las oficinas Gabrielle llegaba demasiado cansada no había dormido más que unas tres horas en el departamento de Adrien, el muy idiota estaba a punto de morir y le preocupaba su gato, además tenía que buscar cierta evidencia que le quitara dudas sobre esa extraña relación de esposos que hasta el día de ayer ella consideraba una extraña amistad. Alya le observo llegar con la jaula del animal en la mano derecha, mientras regresaba su vista a la caja de cartón sobre su escritorio.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto la morena, Gabrielle dejo al gato sobre su escritorio para suspirar pesadamente.

-Ya despertó, y para haber sido operado y baleado está muy bien… es como si le hubiesen robado una de sus ocho vidas, parece un gato.

-Te creo…- un pequeño maullido se dejó escuchar, Alya miro nuevamente dentro de la caja sonriendo, la castaña se acero para ver el interior de la caja…

-¿Tikki?- pregunto, Alya le miro con duda.- perdona, es la gata de Marinette.

-Pues sí, la encontramos cuando hacíamos la investigación del intento de asesinato, ahora que su dueña está en los separos no tuve corazón para dejar a estos animales indefensos. Y por lo que veo tú tampoco para la mascota de tu primo.

-Presiento que no son los únicos animales que guardan secretos…- sin pensarlo dos veces, Gabrielle saco a Plagg de su jaula acariciando su cabeza, lo acerco hasta la caja dejándolo ver desde su brazo a la gatita y su cría, el gato negro comenzó a ronronear. Plagg fue dejado con cuidado dentro de la caja donde lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a lamber a la cría y después a Tikki quien también comenzó a ronronear.

-Qué lindo, parece que encontramos al padre de su cría.- dijo Alya, Gabrielle rodo los ojos, tres animales que cuidar, sería una tortura… cuatro si juntaba a Adrien en cuanto saliera del hospital.

-Los animales están prohibidos en la oficina.- Lila apareció de inmediato dejando sus cosas en el escritorio de Adrien.- abra que llevarlos a la perrera.

-Son las mascotas de mi primo… solo estarán por hoy cuando llegue mi receso los llevare a mi casa… por cierto Lila… Marinette decía la verdad, Adrien y ella están casados.- de sus cosas saco un folder con unos papeles, Lila los examino rápidamente, aunque fueran copias eran legales.

-¡Wow! Adrien casado… pensé que no estaba listo para "atarse"- comento Alya, Gabrielle asintió de forma seria a sus palabras dándole a entender que ella estaba de más en esa conversación. No deseaba se lo tomara a mal.- entiendo… voy a hablar con Damocles sobre los mininos.

-Honestamente no me importa si son legales, Marinette no está presa por decir mentiras, es sospechosa de múltiples asesinatos. Además tengo que ir a con Adrien a interrogarlo.

-¿También lo mandaras a prisión?- le pregunto, Lila rodo los ojos tomando sus cosas.

-No… Marinette es mi sospechosa y fue supuestamente años atrás atacada por Adrien, lo que lo hace pieza clave, si ella dice la verdad él lo va a confirmar y si no, lo dejo tranquilo.

-No te entiendo… pero esas declaraciones me interesan yo iré.

Las visitas para Juleka ya habían sido permitidas. Más Nathaniel aun no encontraba un modo para darle la noticia… sumado a eso tenía una nueva preocupación, aquella mujer que le estaba buscando desde hace tiempo, ya no encontraba el modo de quitársela de encima, un simple NO, ya no le bastaba… su móvil comenzó a sonar… era ella nuevamente.

 _Te veo en la cafetería en diez minutos._

Suspiro, si lo mejor era decirle que no a la cara… dudaba que le dejara de molestar pero tenía que hacerlo, pues el, ya trabajaba para otra persona. Diez minutos fue lo que tardó en llegar a la cafetería del hospital, con la mirada busco hasta encontrar a una mujer pelirroja la cual portaba un vestido rojo con lunares negros, una vestimenta muy llamativa a su parecer. Camino con paso firme hasta ella.

-Puntual, eso me agrada.

-Muchas veces me has buscado, y la respuesta es la misma.- dijo de forma seca.- no voy a trabajar para ti.

-Piénsalo mejor, aquel hombre realmente no te paga nada por tus servicios, solo mantiene a la policía lejos de ti, yo por otra parte puedo hacer eso y más.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no, no trabajare para ti Ladybug, no hoy ni nunca.- la pelirroja suspiro, ese hombre era necio y le agradaba.

-De acuerdo, te doy una última oportunidad.- sobre la mesa dejo un pequeño móvil sencillo color azul.- tienes hasta esta noche para regresarme la llamada, de lo contrario, no solo vivirá sabiendo que has perdido a un hijo, sino a tu mujer y al niño que aun sobrevive, si quieres cargar con sus muertes solo no me regreses la llamada y espera a la cruel noticia de los médicos.

-No serias…

-Oh Claro que si querido… ves esto.- dijo mostrando un pequeño control remoto.- hay una pequeña bomba en el cuarto de Juleka, nada grabe pero si la libero la bomba soltara un gas tan toxico que con solo respirarlo su vida se abra condenado, morir mientras duerme, no sufrirá y no hagas tonterías, porque entonces yo misma les matare en tu presencia.

Ladybug se puso de pie dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, y después golpear el pecho de Nathaniel con un sobre blanco el cual contenía una pequeña pero grata cantidad de dinero.

Para Juleka el que Nathaniel aun no le visitara era un tanto devastador, se sentía sola, abandonada ¿Acaso el ya no le quería por a ver perdido al bebe? Fue su culpa… si no se hubiese esforzado de más intentando ocultar su evidencia… de tratar de verse igual de inocente que Nath para no levantar sospechas… la puerta de la habitación se abrió, rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas, no quería que le viesen llorar.

-Perdona si me retrase.- comenzó a hablarle Nathaniel.- tenía que hablar con mi médico, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que la medicina hiciera su efecto.

-Se me avía olvidado.- susurro.- das miedo cuando tienes esos arranques de ira.

-Lose y lo siento si te asuste… Juleka el medico que te atiende me dijo…

-Dime la verdad… ¿Perdí al bebe?- pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, Nathaniel limpio sus lágrimas con suavidad, regalándole una triste sonrisa que le confirmaba a medias la verdad.

-Si… pero escúchame, no todo está perdido, el médico me dijo que solo perdiste a uno de los gemelos, tu embarazo era gemelar, uno de los bebes ocultaba al otro.- juleka le miraba incrédula por sus palabras ¿Gemelos? Ella esperaba gemelos y había perdido a uno.- aún nos queda una vida por la cual luchar y salir adelante.

Nathaniel, abrazo a Juleka con cuidado, tenía miedo de lastimarla, la noticia parecía asimilarla, aunque algo le decía que desde que estaba en esa habitación Juleka ya se daba a la idea de haber perdido al bebe. Él cerro los ojos con fuerza, tenía que seguir luchando, ellos eran importantes en su vida habían logrado sacarlo de un profundo hoyo de depresión al creerse solo… muy a su pesar ya había tomado una decisión.

El padre de Adrien se había retirado para descansar dejándole solo. Las visitas aun no le estaban permitidas por la reciente operación, por lo menos y según lo que el medicó dijo tendría un mes de incapacidad hasta recuperarse por completo. Había corrido con mucha suerte… la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lila y Gabrielle entrar, por cortesía les regalo una débil sonrisa como saludo, saludo que no le fue regresado por ninguna de las dos.

-Creo que Gabrielle ya te abra puesto un poco al corriente.- Dijo lila apenas estuvo a su lado en la camilla.

-Que terminaste por meter a Marinette tras las rejas, si y créeme que no me ha dejado dormir el saber eso.- respondió tajante. Gabrielle se mantenía al margen del a situación, más que por su trabajo está por mera curiosidad.

-Por demás ayer mientras estabas en quirófano paso algo interesante, tu "amiga" confeso ser tu esposa y que por razones personales que no me interesan viven separados.- comenzó Lila.- pero lo más curioso es que lo confeso para salir librada de todo esto.

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar Lila? Si lo que quieres es que lo afirme, si, Marinette y yo estamos casados, vivimos separados fingiendo ser solo amigos hasta que mi traslado sea ya un hecho.

-Marinette tiene una cicatriz en el pecho.- soltó Gabrielle, dándole dos fotografías a Adrien, una era donde aparecía Ladybug en Italia hace cuatro años y la otra era una fotografía de la cicatriz de Marinette.- ella dijo que esa marca tú se la hiciste hace tiempo ¿Es cierto?

Adrien apartó la mirada, cerro sus ojos dejando que los recuerdos regresaran a él… llanto, suplicas, forcejeos y al final dolor, mucho dolor que a pesar de los años no podía borrar de su mente.

-Si.- contesto.- pero eso fue hace tiempo, por eso yo también dudaba de que ella fuera Marinette, cuando se fue a Italia se fue marcada por mí.

-Entonces, es verdad que la violaste bajo el efecto de alcohol y drogas.- más que una pregunta, Lila lo estaba afirmando. Adrien negó con la cabeza.

-En aquel momento no voy a negar que no ingerí alcohol, si lo hice pero no estaba del todo perdido, las drogas que ingerí fueron lo que me llevaron a actuar de ese modo esa noche… la fiesta se descontrolo, y yo solo buscaba pelear con quien tuviera en frente… Marinette me llevo a una de las habitaciones para intentar controlarme y al final… yo termine lastimándola.

-¿Cómo lograste hacerle esa marca?- pregunto su prima, su historia y la de Marinette concordaban aunque solo fuera un pequeño resumen por su parte.

-En uno de los forcejeos de Marinette, terminamos por quebrar un espejo, tome uno de los trozos y lo demás ya lo pueden imaginar.

-Gabrielle, podemos hablar un momento, ya regresamos.- dijo Lila, ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejándole solo.

Respiro profundamente, quejándose del dolor en su costado… Lila o Gabrielle no debían de haberse enterado de aquello, razones habría tenido Marinette para contarlo… ahora se preguntaba si ese dolor era más fuerte al que sintió Marinette esa noche, de seguro… su dolor a comparación al de ella no podían compararse.

Aquella noche la recuerda perfectamente, Nathaniel no era una de las mejores influencias para Marinette, siempre metido en problemas, más de una vez le sorprendieron fumando tras el gimnasio de la preparatoria y él mismo lo había sorprendido en los baños tomando alcohol. Los padres del pelirrojo habían salido dejándole la casa completamente sola a su disposición. Fue entonces que Marinette le invito a aquella fiesta. Se había negado un par de veces de increíbles formas tajantes y crueles, más ella no se daba por vencida.

 _-Si te doy un jodido "Si" dejarías de estarme jodiendo.- Marinette asintió.- ¡Bien! te espero a las siete frente a la escuela, si llegas a tardarte un segundo puedes irte a la mierda ¿correcto?_

 _-Adrien por favor, ambos sabemos que soy extremadamente puntual, de hecho soy yo la que tiene que esperarte como una hora a que estés listo siempre que paso por ti para venir._

 _-Si claro, por eso los profesores se quejan de tu impuntualidad. Por mí jodida culpa._

 _-Sabes, tus palabras no me hieren, al contrario eres pésimo diciendo groserías._

 _-Puedo herirte de otra forma si me apeteciera, de cualquier modo ya sabes, un segundo tarde y me largo._

Efectivamente, Adrien se había retrasado una hora, hora que Marinette permaneció esperándolo para ir a la fiesta, hasta ese punto él pensaba que ella era una estúpida por soportar todo eso, esos tratos, cualquier chica ya le hubiera golpeado y no le hubiese regresado ni el saludo. Pero Marinette era completamente diferente… masoquista a su punto de vista. Para cuando llegaron a la fiesta el olor de cigarrillos, alcohol y hierba les inundaron de golpe. La azabache se quejó por lo bajo cubriendo su nariz y boca, buscando un lugar lo más cerca posible de una ventana para soportar todo eso. Permaneció alrededor de una hora sentado con la azabache en un sofá con una cerveza en la mano, Marinette solo tenía un vaso con agua que había sacado del a cocina.

 _-Linda fiesta.- dijo sarcástico.- me muero de diversión_

 _-Perdón, pensé que sería más interesante…_

 _-Iré por otra cerveza._

Al levantarse, el rubio camino hasta una mesa notando que el anfitrión ya estaba perdido, durmiendo de lo lindo sobre una silla, el pobre no tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, quiso burlarse, alguno de sus invitados se aprovecharía de esa patética situación, para su sorpresa Nathaniel comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada, sus ojos rojos, pupilas dilatadas… estaba drogado.

Uno de los chicos se acercó hasta él tambaleándose, sujetándole del hombro comenzando a reír hablaron un poco sobre lo divertido que se veían las cosas con "aquella cosa" cuando el sujeto le tendió una pastilla blanca similar a una aspirina, Adrien sonrió, sería divertido probar cosas nuevas. Y entonces paso. Media hora después Adrien había golpeado a Nath tan fuerte que le había roto la nariz, Marinette intento controlarlo, alejarlo de todos, no sabía que pasaba con él

 _-Adrien cálmate.-_ le pidió sujetándolo del brazo. _\- por favor tranquilízate._

Sin recibir respuesta por su parte comenzó a jalarlo hasta llegar a las escaleras y subir al segundo piso, más de una vez el rubio le regresaba los jalones con fuerza intentando ir a seguir peleando. Entraron a una de las habitaciones, la cual ella se aseguró de cerrar con seguro, esos no eran efectos del alcohol, a Adrien el habían dado algo y lo que fuera no podía dejarlo solo, no podía regresar en ese estado a su casa.

 _-¡Déjame salir!-_ grito, Marinette se encogió de hombros por el miedo, parecía un león enjaulado a punto de saltarse encima de su presa.

 _-No, no lo are, Adrien… tú no eres así, le rompiste la nariz a Nathaniel… por favor tranquilízate._

 _-Y tú qué sabes si no siquiera me conoces._

 _-¡Si te conozco! Soy tu amiga… por favor tranquilízate._

Adrien se acercó hasta ella colocando su mano tras su nuca juntado su frente mirándole a los ojos, Marinette soltó un pequeño grito, el rubio le estaba tomando con fuerza del cabello, en aquel momento comenzaron a forcejear, intentado ella liberarse, Marinette había logrado arañarle la cara y los brazos hasta que le soltó, por desgracia Marinette termino rompiendo el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación. El tomo uno de los cristales mirando fijamente a Marinette, los botones de su blusa parecían a ver sido arrancados dejando al a vista su pecho; una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 _Con el cristal en su mano sujeto a Marinette de la muñeca tirándola al suelo colocándose sobre ella._

 _-Dices ser mi amiga ¿no?, ser mía solo mía…_

 _-A-Adrien detente_.- le imploro, sus ojos solo podían mirar el cristal que el sostenía, tenía miedo, miedo de él.

 _-Dilo, di que solo eres mía._

 _-S-soy tuya… por favor… déjame…-_ su sonrisa se intensifico, el filo del cristal paso de su mejilla a su cuello y de su cuello a su pecho donde él comenzó a hacer presión hasta que un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a aparecer _.- ¡ADRIE NDETENTE!_

 _Las suplicas entre llantos de Marinette mientras le marcaba nunca las podrá borrar de su mente, su aterrado rostro mientras su ropa era prácticamente desgarrada jamás lo podrá olvidar. Al día siguiente de esa noche, cuando tomo conciencia de sus actos bajo el efecto de las drogas, Marinette parecía querer fundirse en una de las esquinas del a habitación, su rostro bañado en lágrimas sus ojos hinchados y su cuerpo temblando fue lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de la clase de monstruo que se había convertido_.

 _-M-Marinette…_

 _-Ya… por favor… no me lastimes.-_ pidió con la voz ronca por tanto gritar y llorar.

 _-Yo… no quería… yo… lo siento_ …

-¿Por qué regresaste después de causarte tanto daño?- murmuro para sí, la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente solo Lila ingreso a ese lugar.

-Hable con Gabrielle, tu esposa será sometida a un nuevo interrogatorio, de pendiendo de la situación se le condenara solo a que cumpla horas de arresto o se pague una fianza.

-Supongo que ahora con esto sabes que ella es inocente.

-Te equivocas, esa mujer oculta más cosas y tú también.

-Sabes, nunca serás de mi agrado, desde que empezaste a interrogarme, supe que serias peor que una patada en los bajos.- Lila sonrió, esa sonrisa le hizo comprender a Adrien que no era la primera vez que escucha esas palabras.

-Nunca paso por mi mente ser de tu agrado, pero gracias por el dato.

En un sorpresivo momento para Adrien, Lila presiono con un poco de fuerza su reciente herida haciéndole cerrar los ojos por el dolor, era una maldita, una mujer de lo peor, pero lo peor paso después aprovechándose de ese momento, unió sus labios a los de él en un beso que le se desconcertó y claramente no respondió, al contrario, apenas logro empujarla lejos de su rostro.

-No es la primera vez que un matrimonio se desase por mi culpa.- dijo con burla para retirarse.

Esa mujer… no solo estaba loca, Adrien tenía una sensación inquietante… más que nunca debía de cuidarse y sea lo que sea… Marinette no estaba segura cerca de Lila.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Dios que me ha costado un mundo escribir esto. Como verán no detallo a fondo lo ocurrido con Adrien y Marinette en el pasado, solo como le hizo la marca, muchos aún se preguntan por qué ella regreso con él y eso lo explicare más adelante (Saben que mi especialidad es dejarlos con la intriga xD)… bueno ahora se sabe que el haker en el cual se había fijado Bridgette fue en Nathaniel y este tendrá que aceptar trabajar para ella.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Siguiente en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	14. Remordimiento (Parte II)

Marinette había sido sacada de su celda y llevada nuevamente a la sala de interrogatorios, acaricio sus brazos atrayendo el calor que la habitación le brindaba, su cuerpo apenas comenzaba a desentumecerse y como si alguien hubiese leído sus pensamientos una mujer entro a la sala, en una de sus manos tenía una taza de té humeante y en la otra una sudadera que parecía ser bastante abrigada.

-Por lo general no tenemos este tipo de tratos con los presos, pero tratándose de la esposa de mi amigo, puedo hacer una excepción.

-Gracias.- Marinette al tomar la tasa entre sus manos, sintió un placer indescriptible al sentir el calor en sus manos, realmente se estaba muriendo de frio. Alya pasó posteriormente a colocar la sudadera sobre sus hombros, un aroma particular invadió sus sentidos… Adrien.

-La tome de su locker, no será mucho pero te protegerá un poco del frio, los separos parecen mazmorras de la edad media.

-Por lo menos en ese tiempo les dejaban unas tablas de madera para hacer de cama, aquí no hay ni eso y el baño ni quisiera comentarlo.- dio un sorbo a la taza sin importarle quemarse la lengua el calor poco a poco regresaba a su cuerpo y debía disfrutarlo antes de que la regresaran a ese lugar.- ¿Qué hago acá?

-Lila llamo, ya viene de regreso del hospital, de ver a Adrien y quiere hacerte un nuevo interrogatorio.- le explico.- sé que no es mi trabajo pero yo quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Tienes idea del por qué ocurrió el accidente?

-No tengo ni idea de qué demonios está pasando, mi vida era normal hasta que se me ocurrió la genial idea de casarme, supongo esta es la "feliz" vida que conlleva el matrimonio.

-Que te digo, todo matrimonio es diferente, lo digo por experiencia… aunque no fue nada planeado en un par de semanas quedare libre de ese matrimonio.

-Perdón… ¿Tan malo es?

-Malo no, lo que quiero decir es que lo que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros nunca sucedió y ambos concordamos que estamos mejor viviendo por nuestro lado así que, no podría decirte que mi matrimonio fue malo por dos años, fue raro sí, pero no malo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Lila ya había tenido suficiente de ese cotilleo de "amigas" sobre sus parejas, con una falsa sonrisa miro a Alya quien rápidamente salió de la sala, el semblante de Marinette cambio a uno serio, mientras se aferraba a la sudadera de Adrien. La castaña tomo lugar frente a ella, mirando ligeramente la taza de té y después a Marinette directo a los ojos.

-Por favor sé que me odias, pero entiende no hago más que mi trabajo si lo ves de ese modo no hay necesidad de estarme matando con la mirada.

-Sé qué haces tu trabajo y no me molesto por eso, lo que me molesta fue la actitud con la que llegaste, de buenas a primeras querías abrir la tumba de mi hermana y después encerrarme por no sé qué cosa hice.

-Bien, no soy una persona de mucho tacto… en fin por lo que estoy aquí es por lo siguiente, Adrien ya confeso.- la azabache alzo una ceja sin comprender nada.- Nos contó sobre él día que te ataco, y el cómo te hizo aquella marca, pero lo que más me perturba… entiendo que por miedo no dijeras nada a la policía, pero ¿Por qué regresaste con él?

-¿Psicología a la inversa? Incluso yo tengo derecho a no responder, son asuntos personales.- Lila suspiro…aquello era un buen punto, Marinette estaba en el derecho de no contar sus asuntos personales.

-Regresando a todo este asunto, más que un interrogatorio, las pruebas que tenemos de ti no son del todo claras, abriremos la tumba de tu hermana con o sin autorización mañana por la tarde, entonces ocurrirá lo siguiente: si en la tumba se encuentra el cuerpo de tu hermana serás liberada de forma inmediata, delo contrario serás trasladada a prisión sin derecho a un juicio.

-No me parece lo más justo, pero te aseguro que lo único que van a encontrar son un montón de huesos y polvo dentro de un vestido lavanda.

Sin más que decirse, Lila se levantó para sujetarla del brazo, aquel "interrogatorio" había terminado, Marinette regreso a los separos. Por otra parte en el hospital Adrien se movía un tanto inquiero en su cama, no podía quedarse quieto, Chat Noir tenía que actuar a como diera lugar. Una enfermera entro a la habitación, esta le miro de forma seria desde la puerta, el rubio dejo de moverse a aquella mujer le resultaba algo misterioso.

Ella dejo su plantilla a los pies de la cama, regreso a la puerta para colocar el seguro y después camino hasta las ventanas cerrando las cortinas dejando casi todo a oscuras.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto, ella suspiro pesadamente dando media vuelta, se quitó la peluca y coloco algo en su rostro que saco de su uniforme blanco. – Ladybug.

-Chat Noir.- respondió burlona, sin decir más se sentó a la orilla de la cama colocando sus dedos sobre la herida presionando ligeramente, haciéndole reprimir leves gemidos de dolor.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, ¿Qué tengo que ver con ese hombre?- pregunto, la azabache chasqueo la lengua haciendo más presión.

-Te eh estado vigilando gatito, desde nuestro primer encuentro ¿Pensaste que te dejaría así de fácil? solo quería visitarte y decirte que no sirvió de nada hacerte el héroe… esa zorra de Lila va a desaparecer del mapa con o sin ayuda de Chat Noir.

-Explícate.

-Lila es una doble cara, triple si mis fuentes confirman lo que sospecho, ella no trabaja para ningún gobierno, es por cuenta propia y para otras personas.- explico.- mi trabajo es matarla y al mismo tiempo eliminar ciertas evidencias.

-Italia hace cuatro años.- ella sonrío.

-Y la existencia de dos personas más, en todo caso una si esa persona no sobrevive. Aquella mocosa Marinette, se está viendo afectada por mi culpa, Hawk Moth tiene un sinfín de contactos, en la cárcel o en la calle ya no está salvo él le matara apenas mueva un musculo en forma de señal.

-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?- pregunto desconfiado, no se estaba fiando mucho de sus palabras ¿Lila una doble o triple cara? La mujer no le agradaba pero tampoco era para hablar así de ella.

-Virus Akuma, tus "hakers" te hablaran sobre eso, por otro lado quiero ofrecerte un trato especial, si Chat Noir acepta trabajar para mí, Hawk Moth no podrá tocar a esa niña y todos ganamos, yo gano un par de hakers y un ladrón, a cambio tu aseguras la vida de esa mujer.

Adrien le reto con la mirada pero a ella no parecía importarle, se levantó de la cama sacando una jeringa la cual inyecto en el suelo y rápidamente Adrien se quitó aquella aguja que le conectaba, la última vez que le vio le drogo hasta dejarlo inconsciente esta ves seguramente lo mataría, su respuesta seria un definitivo no en silencio.

Ladybug rodo los ojos sacando tras jeringa e inyectándola de golpe sobre su hombros, Adrien intento gritar, más ella le tapó la boca hasta que el contenido de esa jeringa se terminara dentro de su cuerpo.

-Te necesito vivo y no tieso como al adorable de tu hermano.

-¿Conociste a Félix?

-Y a tu madre, tanto para que…-lentamente sele acerco hasta tocar su frente con la suya, sus dedos se posaron otra vez sobre su herida presionando ligeramente.- para que sus muertes a mis manos fuera rápida y sin dolor. Sorpresa mi querido Adrien Agreste, encontraste o mejor dicho el asesino de tu familia está frente a tus ojos.

Su lengua se había adormecido rápidamente y sus parpados pesaban, era la misma droga que la primera vez, en menos de tres minutos Adrien quedo inconsciente, Bridgette se colocó la peluca rubia rápidamente y se quitó el antifaz, corrió las cortinas y le coloco el suero nuevamente, engañarlo fue sumamente fácil, antes de salir de la habitación le miro por última vez.

 _¿Has hecho el trabajo?_

 _Como prometí, Félix se tomó la droga…_

 _Solo tienes dos disparos, si fallas, la tercera bala tiene escrito el nombre de tu adorada hermana._

 _No te fallare Hawk Moth._

De regreso en su celda Marinette regreso a acorrucarse en la esquina de tal forma que intentaba contener el calor en su cuerpo, la sudadera de Adrien el cubría, pero no le ofrecía el calor que ella quisiera, se dejó envolver por su aroma, toda estaba impregnada de él, las palabras de la agente retumbaban en su cabeza " _Adrien lo había confesado"_

Cerro sus ojos dejando que los recuerdos le fluyeran, no le dolía, no le aterraba, ya lo había superado era algo tan natural en ella.

Después de aquella terrible noche, Adrien le miraba entre lágrimas, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por sus actos, verlo sufrir de ese modo no se comparaba a lo que su destrozado corazón sentía en ese momento, no le quería cerca, quería desaparecer, la culpa era de ella por insistir, por llevarlo, por no dejarlo tranquilo sino hasta que todo termino de esa forma. El rubio intento un par de veces acercarse a ella, pero cada movimiento le incitaba más y más a querer ser uno con la pared.

- _Déjame salir_.- susurro.- _déjame ir, por favor._

Adrien no respondía, golpeaba el suelo con tanta rabia, con tanto coraje, que podía notar sus nudillos comenzar a raspare y sangrar por los cristales rotos… lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, sus piernas temblaban y dolían, pegada a la pared comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la salida y él ni siquiera le miro.

 _-Perdóname yo no quería que esto pasara._ \- tras de él Marinette le abrazo por la espalda, Adrien se desconcertó, ella no tenía por qué tocarlo no tenía por qué disculparse, era un bastardo que le lastimo dela peor manera ¿Por qué ella _…?- ya lo entendí, lo siento… pero ahora ya no voy a regresar a tu vida._

Los días y semanas pasaron, Marinette no salía de casa ni para ir al colegio, su padre poco se preocupaba por ese detalle, regresaba hasta la madrugada de los bares y casinos malgastado el dinero que no tenían, le aterraba dormir con la luz apaga y no podía siguiera mirar un espejo. Lo que más miedo el daba era ver por su ventana a Adrien esperarle siempre al otro lado de la calle, le esperaba para ir al colegio, cuando regresaba, pero ella nunca salía de su habitación. Su corazón solo podía comenzar a respirar cuando el reloj marcaba las diez en punto cuando él se regresaba a casa… de aquella noche ya casi se cumplía un mes.

Adrien se disponía a regresar a casa, como todas las noches desde hace un mes, no tenía el derecho de verla pero no soportaba la idea de perder a su única amiga, la que siempre ha estado a su lado a pesar de volverse aislado y frio Adrien. Se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar por las desoladas calles.

 _-¡Adrien!-_ se quedó helado al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente se giró encontrando a Marinette parada fuera de la puerta de su casa. Ella poco a poco se le fue acercando.- _tenemos que hablar._

 _-Perdona, yo no… no volveré si te incomoda, perdón yo ya…_

 _-Creo que… creo que voy a tener un bebe_.- dijo de forma seca.- _eso creo, por favor… solo ayúdame._

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos asistió al colegio, fueron a un hospital esperando no ser reconocidos por nadie, el que Marinette se hiciera la prueba de sangre fue rápido, en solo tres horas el resultado estaría listo. Esperaron en silencio, silencio eterno que los estresaba, que los llenaba de pánico ¿Qué harían si esa prueba salía positiva? Sea cual sea la decisión de Marinette, él la respetaría, lo aceptaría sin poner peros. El sobre le fue entregado ambos caminaron en dirección al estacionamiento.

 _-Negativo.-_ respiro aliviada, sus hombros se sintieron ligeros al quitarse aquella presión de enzima.

 _-Solo es anemia… seguro no has comido bien._

 _-Eso creo…_

 _-Yo, voy a esperar a que te marches, no quiero te sientas acosada por mi presencia, ya hice mucho daño._

 _-Adrien, me voy a quedar a tu lado_.- él se sorprendió.- _puede que en este tiempo desarrollarla una especie de masoquismo o trastorno mental por tu culpa pero no dejare de hablarte, solo te pido tiempo y que no regreses a tocarme nunca más._

Los años pasaron, la relación no parcia ser la misma a la de antaño, seguían saliendo, las bromas entre ambos, pero desde entonces Adrien agreste nunca regreso a tocar a Marinette, ni un abrazo o algo parecido un muro invisible selo impedía. Pero para Marinette fue una tortura, quería abrazarlo, decirle que ya todo había terminado pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, miedo de que solo fuera un cruel sueño.

 _-Entonces, Por un largo tiempo._

Marinette le miraba sonriente, mientras esperaba su llamado para abordar el avión, unos tíos le habían conseguido entrar a una escuela de modas en Italia ellos pagarían su beca y estadía.

 _-Seis años, se pasaran rápido, seguro yo te abras graduado en criminología_.

 _-Supongo.-_ el llamado le alerto, con un gesto de la mano se despidieron mientras ella desaparecía por aquellas puertas.

Medio año después, Adrien recibió una llamada de Marinette, tenía que recogerla en el aeropuerto, lo había dejado todo atrás, no soportaba estar en Italia, no era lo mismo, lo extrañaba quería estar con él para siempre… realmente había desarrollado el masoquismo puro, Adrien selo había dicho más de una vez, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo ocurrido aquella noche, no le impidió seguir amándolo con locura y hasta la fecha se mantenía firme con ello.

-Porque nunca deje de amarte.- murmuro para si abrazándose a un más a esa sudadera.

La noche llego con rapidez, era como si los días confabularan a favor y en contra de sus movimientos, algo como si la última guerra estuviera por comenzar y muy lejos de la realidad no estaba, desde el edificio al frente de la estación un par de orbes zafiros miraba un punto fijo a la nada, dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos azabaches. En un rápido movimiento desfundo su arma del cinturón lista para ser disparada, sus ojos se entre cerraron observando a la persona tras de ella apuntándole de igual modo.

-De saber que estaríamos aquí, te hubiera matado desde hace rato.- confeso la persona, Ladybug sonrío sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Podrías hacerlo, incluso nadie sospecharía de ti, hasta hace unos segundos me encontraba inmersa en mis pensamientos, colocar el silenciador del arma te tomaría medio segundo y otro en disparar, nos han entrenado tan bien que en dos minutos diez personas ya abrían muerto.

-Ladybug, la novata, hija de pasteleros que en poco tiempo se convirtió en la perra de Hawk Moth, y aun así sigues sin estar a mi nivel.

-Ciertamente ya pase tu nivel, por eso nunca lo estaré nuevamente, si alguna vez en tu vida Hawk Moth te conto sobre la tortuga ya la liebre sabrás que no hay acepciones no en una mariquita… y una zorra, volpina ¿O prefieres te llame Lila?

Lila guardo su arma, lo mismo hizo ladybug, ambas se miraron fijamente hasta que Bridgette le dio la espalda, aquello sería un grave error si Lila le siguiera apuntando, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para después lanzarse contra ella sería fácil empujarla y provocar que perdiera el equilibro, más quería comprobar si las mariquitas realmente podían volar desde esa altura. Bridgette rápidamente corrió contra ella enredando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, lila se fue de espaldas por la fuerza, mientras que la azabache le aplicaba una llave que le dificultaba el respirar.

-No tengo órdenes de matarte, pero si sigues provocándome te rompo el cuello aquí y hora.

-S-si muero… tu estúpida…h-hermana… s-se m-muere conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Y… lo mismo para… F-Félix.

Bridgette le soltó rápidamente, colocándose de pie saco su arma de su cinturón, nadie sabía que Félix seguía con vida y si Lila estaba enterada Hawk Moth… sin pensarlo dos veces se retiró del lugar, saco su móvil marcando a toda prisa al médico en Grecia, Hawk Moth no mataría a lo que ama, si ese enfermo sabía que su amado Félix seguía con vida no sería capaz de matarlo… ¿O sí?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ahora se sabe un poco más de lo que paso después de que Adrien ataco a Marinette y por qué ella regreso a su lado, Bridgette se revelo ante Adrien pues sabe que él es Chat Noir ¿aceptara el ser parte de su "trabajo"? y Lila no es una santa, sino que trabaja o trabajo para Hawk Moth y oh si lo que muchos esperaban ¡FÉLIX ESTA VIVO!**_

 _ **Jajaja espero les gustara el cap de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	15. El origen de ladybug

Lila se incorporó lentamente quedando de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, sobo su cuello con cuidado, Bridgette no era una persona a la cual tomar a la ligera, habían hecho un par de trabajos juntas, a pesar de todo eran muy diferentes y sobre una novata a una chica que prácticamente fue entrenada desde temprana edad, la novata le había superado.

Hace doce años que sus sueños se fueron al caño cuando esa chiquilla llego, Hawk Moth no decía mucho sobre ella, solo que de ahora en adelante seria la protegida de Volpina, técnicamente su maestra.

 _-¿Por qué estás aquí?-_ pregunto, Bridgette miraba distraída por la ventana dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, con cuidado se dio la vuelta sujetándose el costado, la castaña pudo apreciar una ligera mancha roja sobre su blusa color celeste.

 _-Nada en especial_ …- respondió. Lila se le acercó alzando su blusa encontrándose con una venda manchada de sangre.

Fue en ese momento que la llevo a donde sería su habitación, para ser una mansión demasiado grande carecía de personal, casi todo el lugar se sumía en la oscuridad, como si de una casa abandonada se tratara. La castaña le hiso sentarse sobre la cama, mientras del baño sacaba un botiquín médico. Bridgette se dejaba a todo lo que la chica le estuviera por hacer, no le importaba nada, no después de lo que había hecho, prefería estar muerta.

Lila le quito las vendas encontrándose con una herida en su costado mal suturada y algo infectada, se mordió los labios ¿Qué habría planeado Hawk Moth ahora? Lo más seguro es que fuera su método favorito, drogar a la persona y fingirle una muerte; tomo una pequeña toalla la cual doblo un par de veces hasta conseguir algo muy grueso que ella pudiese morder.

 _-Esto va a doler, y odio los gritos, así que esto podría ayudarte un poco.-_ Bridgette metió aquella toalla dentro de su boca después de recostarse.

Lo siguiente que ella pudo sentir fue el hilo ser quitado de un tirón, grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando el alcohol toco la herida, le quemaba, más de una vez quiso alejarse, pero Lila la tenía bien sujeta, no sabía explicar por qué la azabache no se desmallo cuando le cosía la herida nuevamente, hacer aquello le pareció haberle tomado horas cuando solo fueron minutos.

 _-Así que le has ayudado, si moría o vivía era algo que me daba lo mismo_.- Hawk Moth había entrado a la habitación, Bridgette le miraba un poco asustada, tenía miedo de ese hombre.- _Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia querida…El trato sigue en pie, pero él hermano de Félix sigue con vida_

 _-Q-quieres que lo mate…_

 _-No, él es un tesoro invaluable y puedo sacar ventaja de eso… habías dicho que arias lo que yo quisiera si no tocaba ni un cabello de esa hermosa niña ¿verdad?-_ Bridgette asintió _.- mantendré con vida a mi adorable sobrino y no are nada a la hermosa de Marinette, a cambio te quiero a ti. Lila, de ahora en adelante ella trabajara con nosotros, en cuanto la herida ya no sea impedimento será tu mano derecha._

 _-Como gustes._

Hawk Moth les dejo solas, apenas ese hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí, Bridgette se soltó a llorar, tenía miedo, terror y Lila lo había visto en sus ojos y su forma de temblar, sin saber por qué no se le ocurrió nada mejor que abrazarla. Con el tiempo se enteró que la azabache se había unido a ese grupo de mercenarios para salvar la vida de su hermana menor. Hawk Moth había despertado un amor irracional a Félix Agreste, hijo de su hermano Gabriel, y por consecuente él amaba todo lo que el chico amara incluida esa pequeña niña.

Bridgette destaco en grande, en solo un año sabia manejar varias armas de fuego, así como el armado y desarmado de estas, la chica ya contaba con conocimientos de defensa personal y algo de karate, para aquel hombre entrenarla en todo tipo de arte marcial no le costó trabajo, aprendía demasiado rápido. Lila por otro lado había aprendido sobre el manejo de computadoras y no le fue difícil entrar a la policía para cubrir las huellas de quien ahora se conocía como Ladybug.

 _-¡Ese es mi trabajo!-_ grito enfadada, Hawk Moth tenía sus ojos puestos en la familia del alcalde de Paris, por lo poco que había escuchado la esposa de aquel señor se había negado a ser la amante de su jefe.

El trabajo de Lila como mano derecha era deshacerse de personas como esa, de alto nivel social. El de Bridgette era engatusar, sacar información y después aniquilar.

 _-Tu trabajo, es que no la descubran._ \- respondió serio.- _De ahora en Adelante Ladybug se encarga de los "peces gordos" y tú de que no seamos atrapados con facilidad._

- _Técnicamente te están revocando de la mano derecha Volpina_.- Bridgette se había vuelto más confiada, descarada y eso a Hawk Moth le gustaba.

 _-Maldita zorra._

 _-Pensé que esa eras tú… de cuando acá las mariquitas se transforman en zorras._

 _-Déjense de estupideces y pónganse a trabajar._

Aquella noche el plan fue seguido al pie de la letra, Bridgette se encargaría que el alcalde estuviera en las peores condiciones para tomar su avión privado, por lo menos ese día. Lila se había encargado de fotografiar todo lo sucedido en aquel bar por las cámaras de vigilancia. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Lila le esperaba en el último piso del hotel donde el alcalde aún se encontraba descansando. Bridgette llego con ella acomodándose el antifaz.

 _-Se supone que ves estar en el avión no aquí_.- regaño, Bridgette debía estar en el avión para asesinar a la familia.

 _-Cambio de planes, sabes la hija de ese hombre tiene casi la misma que mi hermana y es bastante vanidosa… ¿crees que exista un salón de belleza en el cielo? Lo va a necesitar._

 _-Déjate de tonterías ladybug, Hawk Moth va a matar a tu hermanita después de esto, dala por muerta ahora._

Ambas miraron al cielo, observaron un avión pasar, ese donde la familia debía estar, Bridgette saco un pequeño móvil, el cual movió con burla frente a la cara de Lila, después ingreso un código… El avión exploto, ella había colocado una bomba a distancia.

Lila fue ascendida en la policía, siendo la encargada de atrapar a Ladybug por diversos asesinatos ocurridos por ella, el caso de la familia del alcalde fue llevado en parís pues pensaban que el asesino era uno de sus competidores en las elecciones y desde entonces, el único objetivo de Lila es matarla, por robarle su lugar, por ser la preferida. Sobre todo por su traición, había logrado mantener con vida a ese tal Félix ocultándolo de todo el mundo utilizando de buena forma todo ese poder para infundir temor con solo dar el nombre de para quien trabajaba.

Matar a Marinette no le resultaría difícil, no cuando la tenía a su total disposición, más aun no era el momento, pronto le llagaría su final, a ella y la estúpida de ladybug.

Gabrielle observo a su primo dormir profundamente, le costaba creer que Adrien llego a ser una mala persona y que de golpe cambiara, la muerte de su madre y hermano le marco demasiado, ahora dudaba si le conocía del todo bien… suspiro con pesadez si todo había sido confirmado o esos dos eran masoquistas o idiotas ¿De dónde les surgió la idea de casarse después de todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué seguir con la mentira de una rara relación de amistad? Tal vez su segunda pregunta ya había sido respondida, pero, y la primera.

-Ariadna.- Gabriel Agreste entro a la habitación sacando a su sobrina de sus pensamientos.

-Sigue dormido, desde la tarde que no despierta, la enfermera dijo que estaba bien, más que estaba agotado por no dormir correctamente.

-¿Hay noticias sobre Marinette?- ella suspiro, posiblemente su tío tenía la respuesta que deseaba saber, pero conociéndole no le diría nada, él es el tipo de personas que solo hablan lo que consideran y creen necesario.

-Mañana abrirán la tumba de su hermana, si el cuerpo está en ese lugar, Marinette solo deberá cumplir una condena de unas cuantas horas tras las rejas o hasta que alguien pague la fianza, de lo contrario será trasladada a prisión.

-Mantenme al tanto de lo que pase, parece que tú y yo sobramos en este lugar, conociendo a Adrien demandara por la presencia de su mujer.

-Tío Gabriel… ¿Sabes que los llevo a querer casarse? Es decir… tú conoces realmente a tu hijo.- Gabriel le quedo mirando ¿a qué venían esas preguntas? Claramente que conocía a su hijo y los motivos por los cuales se casaron.

-El padre de Marinette dejo de ser de su agrado, aun así era su padre y como todo padre a pesar de sus actos solo deseaba ver a la única hija que le quedaba ser feliz y estar casada con un buen hombre.- le explico.

-Pero su padre está en China desde hace algunos años ¿Por qué querría algo…?- la castaña se interrumpió de golpe, por lo general ese tipo de palabras se decían con frecuencia cuando una persona estaba por morir…

-Marinette cumplió el último deseo de su padre.

-Pero… si ellos se casaron hace dos meces, se fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron a los gatos y…

-Todo fue una mentira, ¿pensaste que te lo contarían así de fácil? Adrien sabe hasta qué punto es bueno hablar, el padre de Marinette murió hace dos meces.

-Entonces fue un matrimonio por conveniencia.

-Tampoco… realmente iban a casarse, a finales de este año, solo que los planes cambiaron. Adrien no te dejaría de lado, solo que no consideraba decirlo todavía.

Realmente dudaba conocer bien a Adrien, es decir ellos compartieron gran parte de la niñez y que su primo no tuviera el mismo grado de confianza que ella con él le dolía un poco… tomo sus cosas de la silla en la habitación lo mejor sería retirarse a su departamento a descansar un poco, era su día libre y como de costumbre no tendría mucho que hacer, la noche apenas comenzaba.

En la tienda de animales, Nathaniel observaba los monitores, ladybug había sido clara, si él no trabajaba para ella perdería a Juleka y realmente que no lo deseaba… sus ojos se clavaron en el techo de aquella habitación y su atención pronto se fijó en una especie de flecha pintada en el techo ¿Desde cuándo estaba eso allí pintado? La flecha señalaba otra que se encontraba justo arriba de la puerta. En ese lugar se encontraba una especie de placa que él no recordaba estuviese antes. Se subió en la silla para tomar la placa, esta contenía varios puntos en varias formas, el colocar sus dedos sobre esos puntos entendió de inmediato se trataba del sistema braille.

 _"El video de nuestra boda."_

¿El video de nuestra boda? ¿Qué significaba? Él y Juleka no estaban casados, más ella era la única que conocía el sistema braille al cien por ciento… el problema era que si existía un video así ¿Dónde estaría metido?

-Piensa Nathaniel, piensa… _el video de nuestra boda…el video de nuestra boda…_

 _-¿No puedo acceder a ciertos contenidos desde la computadora ¿Qué has hecho?_

 _-Tranquilo son cosas personales, claro que por que lo intentes no accederás la contraseña es cambiada cada hora._

¡Eso era! No era un video era una contraseña. Rápidamente encendió el computador de Juleka, en el escritorio encontró un icono en forma de caja fuerte el cual decía "Evililustrator" al intentar abrirla apareció una ventana la cual requería de la contraseña, ingreso la clave "El video de nuestra boda" el contenido de aquella carpeta no eran más que todos sus datos personales, antecedentes, historial médico, fotografías, a diferentes horas y lugares, como si fuera seguido muy cuidadosamente. Y un video el cual figuraba con el nombre de **_Refleckta_**.

 _"Nath, lo más seguro es que encontraras las pistas que te eh dejado y si ves este video es porque simplemente estoy muerta o desaparecí de tu vida junto a nuestro hijo… no lo tomes a mal, tengo que hacerlo, quiero protegerlos… si lo notaste ya, toda tu información personal ya fue compartida, discúlpame con Adrien, pero desde siempre que he trabajado para otra persona. Ladybug ha puesto sus ojos sobre ti, te quiere ahora, yo ya no le seré de más ayuda y el hombre tras de ella soluciona todo mandando a eliminar a quien sobra._

 _Me esconderé lo más que pueda, el tiempo necesario hasta que nazca nuestro hijo, sé que mi traición a ustedes no podrá ser perdonada, pero me gustaría hicieras una última cosa por mí, no caigas en la trampa de ladybug, no aceptes trabajar para ella. Te lo ruego no lo hagas… cuando llegue el momento me pondré en contacto contigo, y aunque no nos pudramos ver nunca más sé que el niño estará a salvo una vez que llegue y este en tus brazos… no puedo decirte más solo… solo… gracias por amarme."_

Juleka les había traicionado desde un principio… el dolor en su vos y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos podía sentirlos reales lejos de toda farsa. Y entonces todo cobro sentido ahora… fue ella quien introdujo el virus a las computadoras, ella con él a su lado jugaba a la doble cara ocultando sus huellas cuando sucedió el hakeo, juego muy bien jugado y donde él había caído como un idiota.

-Juleka no es tan idiota para hacer todo esto… debe a ver algo más, algo más para haber actuado de ese modo… estoy seguro que esa mujer tiene mucho que ver.

Juleka observo su móvil, alguien había entrado a sus sistema protegido y ese alguien seguramente era Nathaniel a esas alturas ya debía de a ver encontrado el video y descubierto su traición. Alyx le tiro un par de prendas a la cama, los médicos le habían dado de alta esa misma tarde.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?- pregunto. Juleka simplemente comenzó a vestirse.- Sabes que ese bipolar no atenderá la tienda de animales ¿verdad?

-Tu hermano quería tomarse un tiempo fuera de los viajes ¿no? Puede trasladar toda mi mercancía a su casa y venderlo como le plazca, siempre ha adorado a los conejos.

-Ladybug te matara apenas pongas un pie fuera del hospital, son ordenes de arriba.

-Si quieren que Nathaniel trabaje para ustedes lo más recomendable es mantenerme con vida, Bridgette no me matara tan fácil, además le has entregado un cuerpo de la morgue disfrazándolo de mi completamente, es una experta Hawk Moth no sospechara nada.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que un convento acepto ayudarte.

-La madre superiora no puede negarle la ayuda a una pobre mujer sin hogar y que además espera a un bebe que no tiene culpa de nada.

Sin más que decirse, Juleka salió de la habitación, un auto ya le esperaba un par de calles lejos, ese era otro de los planes de Bridgette, fingir el secuestro de Juleka para que Nathaniel no se negara en ayudarles, la verdad es que Bridgette no tenía intenciones de obedecer las órdenes de Hawk Moth, Juleka debía estar muerta mucho antes de que el plan "Virus Akuma" comenzara.

En uno de los bares al centro de la ciudad, Alya miraba sentada en la barra su móvil, Nino le había pedido reunirse a esas horas pues a pesar de estar en sus vacaciones tenía algo que hablar urgentemente con ella. Dio un trago a su bebida mientras esperaba ya tenía más de una hora y él no se atrevía a aparecer; un folder fue puesto frente a ella, al girar su cabeza se topó con Nino tomando asiento a su lado.

-El abogado me lo entrego esta tarde, parece ser que el tramite avanza más rápido de lo que se había planeado.- Alya abrió el folder encontrando los papeles de su divorcio, documentos originales los cuales estaban todos rallados con rotulador azul y en la zona donde debía estar la firma del moreno se encontraba lo que parecía ser una carita mostrando la lengua.

-Por favor dime que no son los originales.- rogo, él solo no le hizo caso pidiendo una botella de vodka.- ¡Nino!

-Son los originales.- respondió.- ¿Quieres firmarlos? Adelante, yo no pienso hacerlo.- No entendía, de un momento a otro Nino no quería firmar el divorcio.

-P-pero… habíamos acordado… ¡Tú no puedes hacerlo!

-Puedo y lo hice, si quieres contra demandar puedes hacerlo pero mi decisión será la misma no pienso firmar nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Cuando nos conocimos… siempre quise estar a tu lado, nos hicimos grandes amigos y no supe hasta que ridículo momento me enamore de ti… y esa noche del casino, algo en mi estaba feliz y molesto, molesto por que no recordaba nada de como terminamos casándonos, pensé esto nos ayudaría a que existiera algo pero, creo no funciono.

-Pensaste… y nunca se te ocurrió hablar conmigo, decirme las cosas, preguntarme si yo sentía lo mismo por ti, que por dos años intente acercarme pero no lo conseguía…-sus palabras tranquilas pero molestas le hicieron desconcertarse, Alya arrugaba los papeles entre sus manos con fuerza.

-Ya entiendo… es una lástima que todo ocurriera de esa forma.

-Sí, una verdadera lástima ¿Qué nos impide querer comenzar otra vez? Intentarlo de forma correcta.- sonriendo Alya guardo los papeles para después romperlos, hacerlos trozos más pequeños que podía y después botarlos a la basura.

-El abogado se molestara, pero al final mientras paguemos no abra problema.- dijo, para después beber el vodka en su baso de golpe.

-¿Puedo pedir una boda por la iglesia a finales de este año?

Nino solo sonrío, mientras negaba con la cabeza, no era lo que él esperaba, tampoco una declaración rosa como toda mujer esperaría, pero de algo estaba seguro, era que Alya sentía lo mismo por él en secreto.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _La boda la boda tendremos una boda! O puede ser jajaja. Ahora se conoce el origen de Bridgette/ ladybug ella hiso un trato con Hawk Moth a cambio de proteger a Marinette y este resulto ser hermano de Gabriel. ¿Qué pasara ahora con Nath y Juleka? Alya no se divorcia awwww –inserten corazones xD –_**

 ** _Espero les gustara el cap._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización._**

 ** _Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01_**


	16. Chantaje

Suspiro lentamente, tenía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que visito el cementerio, posiblemente tres meces después de enterrar a su hermana, Lila le había colocado las esposas como precaución para que no escapara, junto a otros dos oficiales y tres encargados de aquel lugar llegaron hasta la lápida que tenía grabado el nombre de Bridgette, la castaña torció los labios de medio lado, si Hawk Moth le había fingido su muerte, dudaba él se hubiese tomado la molestia de colocar un cuerpo falso en su lugar. Los encargados comenzaron a mover la tierra hasta lograr desenterrar los dos metros y medio de profundidad.

Marinette observo aquella caja negra, frágil por el paso de los años, era un milagro no se rompiera por el peso de la tierra y más cuando llovía… con cuidado sacaron el ataúd, costaba trabajo si tomaban en cuenta que esa caja solo debería de contener huesos o estaba vacía. La azabache trago duro, no porque dudara en que el cuerpo no estaba sino que por primera vez en doce años vería lo que se supone debería ser su hermana mayor.

-Lo recuerdas ¿verdad?- pregunto Lila, Marinette le miro de forma neutra.- si el cuerpo esta eres inocente, pero si no… serás transferida a una prisión de máxima seguridad.

-Jamás mencionaste una prisión de máxima seguridad.

-Ladybug ha sido responsable de más de treinta asesinatos en todo este tiempo que se le conoce, Paris, Estados unidos, Rusia, Grecia… y la lista es larga.- Caminado hasta el ataúd, respiro profundamente.- abran la caja.

Tras la orden los encargados del cementerio rompieron algo similar a un seguro en uno de los costados del a caja, al abrirla de su interior salió un pequeño humo junto a polvo el olor era nauseabundo por el tiempo cerrado y lo que tomo la cuerpo descomponerse. Marinette sonrió mientras relajaba sus hombros y Lila arrugo la frente.

Dentro del ataúd se encontraba un cuerpo en huesos dentro de un vestido lavanda que pudo haberle dado ese toque de inocencia cuando el cuerpo era velado por sus familiares y amigos.

-Entonces creo que soy inocente.- dijo con burla, Lila gruño por lo bajo aclarándose la garganta.

-Eventualmente sí, pero eso no evita que te salves de ser retenida hasta cumplir setenta y dos horas de arresto o hasta que alguien page una fianza.

-Antes de las tres estaré fuera.- dijo con burla, Lila permaneció tranquila por ese comentario.

Al otro lado del cementerio una mujer vestida de negro limpiaba una tumba y dejaba un ramo de rosas blancas, si Marinette se hubiera percatado de esa mujer mientras era llevada de regreso a la patrulla, podría haber reclamo o algo parecido pues esa tumba pertenecía a su madre. Los cuidadores del cementerio regresaron el ataúd y cubrieron con tierra.

-Lo siento mamá.- dijo ella mirando la lápida.- tú no te merecías esto.

Bridgette tomo el ramo de rosas blancas y lo coloco sobre la lápida que llevaba su nombre, el cuerpo dentro de ese lugar no era otro sino el de su madre. Aunque claro nada sospecharía de un montón de huesos que no compartían ningún rasgo físico.

Adrien, se había despertado cuando los primeros rallos del sol comenzaron a entrar por su ventana, observo a su padre durmiendo en la silla de la habitación a su lado, no recordaba mucho más poco a poco sus recuerdos con Ladybug aparecieron de golpe, se movió un poco y con cuidado para no lastimarse el que se aprovecharan de su herida para lastimarlo era bastante incómodo. Su padre despertó al escucharlo quejarse por él dolor.

-No es recomendable te muevas de esa forma.- le dijo, Adrien dejo de moverse.

-Me siento incomodo.- respondió.- esta cosa me está quemando y lastimando.- Gabriel negó con la cabeza, cuando su hijo se refirió al suero.

-Generalmente no deberías de sentir nada más que ardor por la aguja, pero lo sientes solo cuando mueves la mano.

-Pues no puedo estar quieto… pero… pensé que estabas en Alemania, o era Suiza…

-Era Canadá, estaba de visita con tú tío antes de enterarme de que mi único hijo estaba en el hospital por una herida de bala.

-Es verdad, el cumpleaños del tío Azrael… me sorprende que Gabrielle no fuese a festejar a su padre.

-No evadas el tema con otro Adrien, haces lo mismo desde niño. Pero me alegra ya estés mejor.

-Gracias supongo, pero no estaré mejor hasta que Marinette este a mi lado… tengo que hablar con Gaby…- nuevamente intento levantarse, el costado le dolía aun y su padre le detuvo sujetándole por los hombros.

-Deja de moverte o te abrirás la herida, pero y ahora que tocas ese tema me gustaría saber ¿Qué paso? Ariadna me ha dicho solo que ella fue detenida.

-Existe una persona que usa el mismo Alias que Marinette "ladybug" y por ello una nueva compañera trasladada de Italia piensa que ella es la "asesina" en su caso principal sospechosa, esa otra mujer tiene un parecido a Marinette, pero no es ella.

-Imagino que los detalles, no puedes decírmelos aunque sea tu padre.- el negó.- Entiendo , Ariadna dijo que hoy abrirían la tumba de Bridgette para comprobar su inocencia.

-Sí, si el cuerpo está dentro, Marinette es completamente inocente.

-Marinette no es del todo mi agrado, es una buena diseñadora, tiene talento pero su falta de compromiso es lo que le está llevando a la ruina.

-Sabes que últimamente no piensa en otra cosa que no sea su libro, eso y la moda son sus paciones, no supera mucho lo de su padre todavía y no encuentra otro modo de distraerse.

Gabriel suspiro, estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad a Marinette, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando ya se imaginaba que borra esos registros penales en su contra sería un tanto difícil.

Nathaniel había comprado un ramo de rosas amarillas, las favoritas de Juleka, ese día le darían el alta, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella respecto a ese video, no dejaría que nadie ni siquiera Ladybug la separan de su lado. Alix le miro desde la recepción, rodo los ojos al verle pasar con aquel ramo de rosas, y no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él, ¿Qué cara pondría cuando se enterara de que Juleka no estaba más en el hospital? Tomo una plantilla y le siguió con cautela.

-¡Un momento!- grito ella y Nathaniel detuvo el elevador, ambos se miraron retadoramente.

-Pensé que era alguien más importante.

-Déjate de tonterías, el medico necesita estos resultados.- dijo ofendida mientras las puertas del elevador eran cerradas.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa.

-Eh venido a recoger a Juleka, hoy le dieron el alta.

-¿Hoy?- él le miro.- pero si el alta se la dieron ayer. Yo pensé que…¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Una enfermera.- respondió su rostro poco a poco perdía el color mientras Alyx negaba con la cabeza.- alta, rubia…

-En este hospital no trabaja ninguna enfermera rubia… a Juleka le dieron de alta ayer por la tarde… incluso tú la recogiste.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y él salió de golpe, era imposible, él había dejado el hospital cuando las horas de visita se terminaron, al abrir la habitación la encontró completamente vacía, la peli rosado no tardó en darle alcance, el ramo de rosas termino en el suelo. Tenía que ser una broma, una muy pesada broma, y por desgracia el rostro de "Ladybug" apareció en su mente, ella, de seguro ella era la responsable.

-Yo no recogí a Juleka.

-Pero ¿Quién? –pregunto ella algo aturdida, dentro de su papel de no saber nada.- yo te vi claramente esperándola afuera, incluso subieron a un auto, por cierto no sabía que tuvieras uno.

-Por qué no lo tengo… alguien la secuestro, ese no era yo.

-Secues…¡Oye!- grito, Nathaniel él había empujado a un lado para salir del hospital. Ladybug tenía mucho que explicarle, si quería que él trabajara para ella Juleka debería estar sana y salva.

En el convento, Juleka tamborileaba ligeramente los dedos sobre su vientre mientras miraba el marrón del techo, la madre superiora le había dicho que podía salir al jardín y tomar un poco de aire fresco, incluso podría ayudarles a interactuar con los niños huérfanos, ella solo se negó amablemente, aun no estaba lista para interactuar de ese modo, no cuando apenas había salido del hospital.

-¿Piensas que tu hermanito podrá perdonarme algún día, por perderlo?- pregunto, ahora su mano acariciaba en leves círculos su vientre. Lo sentía un poco más plano, seguramente por la pérdida del gemelo.

-Señorita Juleka.- avisaron a la puerta, con calma ella se sentó sobre la cama, dejando que la hermana pasara a su habitación.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo, ya mismo estaba por bajar al comedor y…

-Descuida, la madre superiora nos lo ha contado, intenta descansar hasta que te recuperes, espero te guste, una sopa caliente te hará sentir mejor.

-Muchas gracias.

Gabrielle observaba desde su computador la trampa que había tendido para Chat Noir, y no entendía por qué ese "héroe" no aparecía para robar la información falsa había reabierto el caso Agreste y combinado con otro caso importante… pero nada, el gato no caía en su trampa y era extraño… cerro los archivos no obtendría nada en ese momento, debía relajarse o terminaría sacando su ira con Adrien esa noche pues le tocaba cuidarlo. Pudo observar a la distancia a Lila regresar junto a Marinette y la curiosidad del invadió de inmediato. Estaba por levantarse e ir con Lila pero algo, no mas bien alguien se lo impidió mientras le cubría los ojos.

-Mi osita de chocolate ¿Adivina quién soy?

-El gran oso gruñón.- respondió ella con burla, sus ojos fueron descubiertos, apenas se giró abrazo fuertemente al hombre.- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si mi hija no puede tomarse un par de días para ir a festejar el cumpleaños de su padre, me temo eh tomado la iniciativa.

-L-lo siento, es que mi trabajo y luego Adrien y…

-¿Adrien? Mi hermano Gabriel cancelo a última hora nuestra reunión ¿tiene que ver?

-Bastante, Adrien está en el hospital lo hirieron, pero ya está mejor.

-Pues veo la situación es delicada… no vale la pena montar una tonta escena, mejor lo dejare para otra ocasión.

-Noticias Agreste tu "prima" es inocente y…-Lila silencio en seco, Gabrielle miraba el suelo de forma incomoda y el hombre a su lado le miraba de forma seria.- perdón no sabía que tenías una… visita inesperada.

-S-si… papá, ella es Lila mi compañera de trabajo y suplente de Adrien, Lila él es mi padre Azrael Agreste.

-Un gusto señorita.

-Mucho gusto señor Agreste.- dijo de forma seria.

-Si no es una molestia de que "prima" hablan ustedes dos.

-U-una apuesta, si una apuesta por un caso papá, tenemos a una presa que tiene le mismo apellido de mi madre y solo jugábamos ¿verdad? –mintió, lila sonrió con falsedad mientras asentía.

-Solo son bromas de oficiales señor.

-Papá iremos a visitar a Adrien si, Lila puedes…

-Sí, si tranquila yo me ocupo, saluda a Adrien de mi parte.- Padre eh hija salieron del edificio, Lila se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, sus manos temblaban y su corazón no lograba calmarse, se sintió tener a la muerte frente a frente y no estaba del todo equivocada.- calma Lila… Hawk Moth no actuara por su cuenta… no sabe lo que planeas.

Insistía una y otra vez por el móvil, nadie respondía a su llamado, no sabía dónde encontrar a Ladybug, pero si en sus manos estaba colocar todo el mundo de cabeza lo aria hasta dar con ella, con Juleka y su hijo. Una ventana apareció de golpe en una de las computadoras era una video llamada, al aceptarla lo primero que observo fue a Juleka amarrada en unas silla en una habitación oscura iluminada por una luz violeta, ella tenía una venda en los ojos y otra en la boca.

-¡Juleka!- grito y ella parecía reaccionar por el grito al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Tranquiliza esa ira Evililustrator, ella está bien.- Ladybug apareció apartando la cámara de Juleka para esta vez enfocarse en ella.- solo me aseguro no te eches para atrás.

-Yo había aceptado, no tienes por qué meterla en esto ella.

-Ella trabajo para mí pero ya me es inútil pero le eh encontrado una nueva utilidad, cuando el trabajo este hecho la dejo ir, pero el niño se queda conmigo.- Nathaniel palideció, ese no era el trato.

-¡Quiero a Juleka y a mi hijo de regreso!

-Dejare ir a Juleka, y podrán engendrar mas niños, pero si te portas bien y terminas el trabajo con creces te lo regreso y ahora escucha con atención. Han colocado una trampa para Chat Noir, quiero que "caigas en ella" en la antigua pastelería hay un computador con todo lo necesario, vas a descargar todo y dejar hay mismo las evidencias, no dejes huellas, ah y otra cosa, en el armario antes de cruzar la puerta para la tienda de animales encontraras un solo traje todo lo demás está en la basura pero no importa ahora, úsalo creo nunca antes me había esmerado tanto en un "disfraz" ahora solo espera mi llamada.

La llamada se cortó, Nathaniel pateo la silla a su lado con coraje, debía tranquilizarse, la vida de ellos estaba en peligro y solo él podía salvarlos, salió de aquella habitación para abrir el armario indicado, y efectivamente solo había un traje colgado. Lo detallo era como el de chat Noir pero este se diferenciaba por ser de una sola pieza negro en la parte del pantalón y blanco con franjas negras en la camisa, tres círculos en el pecho de colores y lo que parecía ser un teléfono pegado la muñeca derecha.

 _Un regalo de Ladybug._

El traje era algo pesado, tela blindada… a Adrien no le vendría mal un traje similar, más no debía pensar en tonterías.

Bridgette respiro, el mensaje previamente grabado había funcionado, Nathaniel se lo había tragado todo, si él se hubiese fijado bien había notado que todo era un montaje, y fue grabado en la habitación del hospital, lo más simple resultaba ser lo más funcional.

En el hospital Gabrielle y su padre entraron a la habitación de Adrien, la castaña pidió hablar un momento a solas con su tío Gabriel para infórmale sobre algo importante.

-Supongo que tu padre ya te ha recriminado echar a perder una segunda oportunidad en el modelaje.

-Sí, no ha parado de decirlo… por cierto feliz cumpleaños, lamento arruinarla celebración.

-Tranquilo, si a celebración te refieres a juntas y demás, gracias por arruinarla.- Adrien sonrío.- ¿Sabes quién te hirió?

-No, solo un francotirador, pero no se quien ni conque motivo, es mi primera vez.- ambos rieron por esas palabras, Adrien intento doblarse por la risa y el dolor en su costado.

-Adrien tus chistes son tan malos, pero aun así dan gracia.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Gabrielle entrando al a habitación.

-Solo de un buen chiste cariño ¿Dónde está Gabriel?

-Oh bueno…él tío Gabriel ha ido a recoger a la esposa de Adrien a su departamento… su auto se descompuso. – Azrael miro a su sobrino de forma incrédula, este solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Jovencito usted me debe muchas explicaciones y tú también osita.

-Oye, yo me entere anoche, así que estamos iguales.

Tres horas habían pasado y Marinette era libre su suegro había pagado la fianza, y lo único que quería era correr l hospital y ver a Adrien, ambos subieron al auto, en todo ese tiempo ella no se quitaba la sudadera.

-Me alegra seas inocente.- dijo Gabriel, el silencio era algo incómodo.

-Sí, muchas gracias señor, prometo le pagare hasta el último centavo por la fianza yo no.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar?- Le pregunto.- estuviste en prisión por unos días, las editoriales no te aceptaran nuevamente ¿De dónde piensas sacar el dinero?- Marinette se encogió en su lugar era cierto.

-Yo… no lo pensé, pero aun así are lo que pueda y conseguiré hasta el último centavo, lo juro.

-Tienes valor para jurar y hablar, pero creo habértelo dicho una vez, eres buena en lo que haces, no desperdicies tu tiempo en cosas secundarias.

-Lo sé, pero otro de mis sueños que quiero cumplir es ser escritora y reconocida, me tomara años pero… quiero luchar por mi sueño.

-Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad, pero no pienses que las cosas serán como antes, una nueva línea está por salir y estaré muy ocupado y más con lo de Adrien, trabajaras bajo mi supervisión, no aceptare quejas ni nada por el estilo y lo que ganes te será una parte descontada hasta pagar tu deuda de la fianza ¿Entendido?

-Si señor.- resignado acepto. Gabriel ya tenía demasiados planes en la cabeza y varios incluían la aportación de Marinette.

Apenas pusieron un pie le el hospital, Marinette se encamino a toda prisa hasta la habitación de Adrien, dejando la señor Agreste atrás, afuera de la habitación Gabrielle y su tío se encontraban platicando amenamente, hasta que vieron a la azabache acercarse corriendo a pesar de que las enfermeras le llamaron la atención por eso. Abrió la puerta de golpe y Adrien no pudo evitar asustarse, incluso la herida le dolió por el pequeño respingo. Marinette le abrazo, y el no dudo en corresponder ese abrazo.

-¿Me eh perdido de algo?- pregunto Azrael mirando a su hija, ella solo le sonrió.

-Es complicado, pero, ella es Marinette la esposa de Adrien.

El hombre sonrió, sin duda alguna con el pasar de los años Marinette se había transformado en una mujer hermosa, incluso más que la pobre de Bridgette, la mayor no le interesaba sus ojos estaban fijos en la menor, la que en su tiempo fue la adoración y los ojos de su amado sobrino Félix.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Marinette es libre! Y Bridgette cada vez cae más bajo, la identidad de Hawk Moth es revelada y Nathaniel es cruelmente usado ¿Qué pasara ahora?**_

 _ **Solo para aclarar "Azrael" para los judíos y musulmanes es el nombre que le dan al ángel de la muerte… alguien más opina que este nombre le queda? xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	17. ¿Quien eres?

Media noche, Nathaniel se encontraba dentro de la antigua pastelería de los Dupain Cheng, como se había dicho estaba todo lo necesario para trabajar, le era extraño que Adrien no se comunicara con él y a decir verdad, él tampoco tenía tiempo para buscarlo, no cuando algo más importante estaba en juego. Sobre las escaleras dentro del ático encontró lo que parecía ser un vestido rosa sobre un maniquí, la etiqueta pegada en su pecho decía _**Reflecta.**_ Dedujo entonces que ese era su "uniforme" ¿Qué quería conseguir Ladybug con eso?

Encendió el computador, un equipo algo viejo, actualizarlo le tomaría la rededor de unas tres horas, del teléfono pegado en la muñeca del traje saco un cable el cual se conectó al CPU, la actualización estaba comenzando, regreso sus ojos al traje de Juleka, no podía siquiera imaginarla con el puesto.

-Por si te lo estas preguntando, yo no hice el diseño.- grito su rostro a la entrada dela habitación, Ladybug le miraba con los brazos cruzados, ella portaba un traje de dos piezas ajustado de cuero rojo y manchas negras. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta colocar sobre su rostro un antifaz negro y una boina en su cabeza con un micrófono integrado.- ¡qué lindo!

-¿Dónde está Juleka?- demando saber, la azabache le ignoro caminando hasta la ventana.

-Sabes, pienso en que si es un niño podría nombrarlo Louis y si es niña Anastasia, como en los cuentos de hadas, no le cuidaría como mi hijo sino como un su adorable hermana mayor.

-Mi hijo ya tiene nombre, gracias por la molestia ¿Dónde están? – Bridgette señalo arriba de su cabeza, una pequeña luz roja encendía y apagaba continuamente.

-Sonríe y diles "Hola" en estos momentos, Juleka está mirando como traicionas a ese gato callejero. – Nathaniel regreso su mirada la monitor.- que amargado, de igual forma todo lo está escuchando ¿Cuánto tardara todo esto?

-Tres horas, más lo que me tome robas la información.

-¿Tanto? Tu gato callejero lo hacía en menos de una hora.

-Porque trabajamos en equipo, el extraía mientras yo decodificaba el proceso era rápido, pero SIN AYUDA será más tardado.- ladybug rodo los ojos. Mordió sus labios ligeramente mientras veía la espalda de su nuevo peón.

-Posiblemente solo necesitas una motivación.- de su cinturón saco un sobre blanco el cual el entrego, Nathaniel lo miro detenidamente ¿Dinero? Eso no le importaba lo único que quería era a su familia de regreso. Con el ceño fruncido miro detenidamente a ladybug a los ojos.- es de Juleka, incluso yo tengo un corazón, pero si no quieres leer su mensaje mejor para mí aunque dudo que sacas algo de tantos números escritos.

Para cuando Nathaniel tomo el sobre, ladybug le dejo solo advirtiendo que estaría observando sus movimientos a distancia, cualquier error de su parte costaría la vida de Juleka, una vez solo abrió el sobre encontrándose con una carta escrita en números.

" _¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? Yo sí, tartamudeabas, tus manos temblaban y al final cuando estaba por marcharme, me besaste con tanta ternura que pensé podría desmayarme… solo quería recordarte lo mucho que aún recuerdo ese momento y que es un descaro de mi parte decirte que te amo, después de traicionarte, espero algún día puedas perdonarme._

 _Juleka"_

Bridgette miro las escaleras del ático, a sus ojos Nathaniel se veía un buen chico, con un oscuro pasado que intentaba superar, no se sentía mal por lo que hacía, se sentía mal por el echo de tener que matarlo apenas su trabajo terminara. Le había ganado cariño a Juleka, sufriría cuando se enterara de la verdad, estaba preparada para afrontar el odio a ella, ni siquiera le afectaría, nunca le afectaba que alguien le odiara.

Escucho una pequeña alarma, presiono un botón el micrófono en su oreja, para contestar la llamada entrante.

 _-¿Pensaste que no lo averiguaría?_

La voz de Hawk Moth le hizo tensar el cuerpo… cerro sus ojos un segundo para relajar su tono de voz.

-Ultima mente a la gente se olvida de los modales, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres tu ¿Qué paso?

 _-Me eh enterado que mi Félix sigue con vida.-_ dijo lo primero que vino a su mente fue la zorra de Lila.- _Pero el pobre está más muerto que vivo, ya no lo quiero._

-Curioso que lo digas… entonces ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que viaje para matarlo y entregarte su cabeza en una charola?- la risa de Hawk Moth le asusto, como si con ella le afirmara su pregunta, sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente, por lo cual comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

 _-Me siento tan feliz el día de hoy, que me tomare la molestia de perdonar tu vida y la de mi sobrino, frente a mi hace unas horas ha legado la visión del ángel más hermoso sobre el infierno._

-¿Perdona? ¿De cuándo acá eres tan creyente de seres celestiales?

- _Desde que mi pequeña Marinette apareció frente a mí, una vez que acabemos con la vida de mi hermano y del héroe, nos la llevaremos._

Bridgette detuvo sus pasos ¿Azrael quería secuestrar a su hermana?

-¿Secuestro? Y si ella no acepta tus "tratos" ¿Qué aras?

- _Obligarla, adiestrarla para que de una u otra forma acepte, aunque claro lo ara._

 _-_ No lo aras… tenemos un trato maldita sea, no vas a lastimarla.- espeto, controlo su volumen de voz mirando en dirección a las escaleras para que Nathaniel no espiara o escuchara algo.-

- _Yo no, pero tú lo aras…_

Colgando la llamada Bridgette apretó los puños, subió a toda prisa a donde Nathaniel seguía trabajando, la actualización llevaba a penas una cuarta parte, sin dejarlo terminar EvilIlustrator fue desconectado, tomo la laptop que estaba escondida bajo unas tablas y se la entrego.

-Cambio de planes.- dijo de forma molesta.- es más rápido pro ese equipo, tienes menos de una hora.- saco su móvil y marco un numero al cual se en laso con su auricular.- Cronos… saca a Juleka de ese lugar… los planes cambiaron.

-¡¿Qué aras con ella?!- exclamo, Ladybug seguía hablado, en sus movimientos entendía que su plan había fracasado, al mismo tiempo que se negaba a darle detalles a Cronos.- ¡Ladybug!

-¡Rápido!- Exclamo.- Ese lugar no es seguro…y tu ponte a trabajar o la mato ahora… Cronos no me importa, si tienes que meterla en una maleta para sacarla no me importa solo llévala lejos.

Lila pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por su cabeza, ¿Qué hacia Hawk Moth en ese lugar? Era imposible que le descubriera. Tomo su móvil y marco rápidamente un número. Para su mala suerte Bridgette no contestaba ¿estaría ella al tanto? Lo dudaba… Bridgette ahora era el menor de sus problemas, Azrael Agreste no era un tipo con el que se pudiera jugar.

-Muerte…-susurro.- si él se aparece es porque alguien va a morir y no seré yo…

En el hospital Marinette se había quedado sola en la habitación con Adrien, el rubio se había enterado de cómo consiguió Marinette su libertad y el cómo ahora su secreto estaba en boca de todos. Estar en los separos fue la peor experiencia de su vida y ni muerta quería repetirlo.

-Entonces mi padre te regreso el empleo.- ella asintió.- supongo que hablar ahora será inútil.

-Me asusta más le echo de que me tendrá a la mira todo momento, pero me lo gane y se lo debo por todo esto… Adrien- él le miro, ella sujeto su mano, parecía triste.- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros ahora?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya no podemos ocultar ser solo amigos, todos saben que estamos casados, tu padre demandara vivamos juntos y cosas por el estilo ¿Qué aremos?

-Gabrielle se sentirá mejor al saber que no tendrá que cuidar a este animal.- dijo con burla.- y tu tendrás que cuidarme como toda perfecta esposa. Pero si te asusta formalizarnos como un matrimonio poder entenderlo.

-No me asusta, solo que con todo lo que está pasando y tu doble vida… te desconozco, siento que el pasado está regresando.

-Pero en el pasado, permaneciste a mi lado, incluso aun después de que te lastime, incluso regresaste dejando todo atrás.

-Porque soy masoquista, y por qué tú eras lo único que me quedaba, el único que me entendía… pero y si el pasado regresa yo estaré a tu lado.

-Y ahora yo no sé qué decirte…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos miraron a la persona que entraba, un hombre idéntico a al padre de Adrien, Marinette estaba segura de haberlo visto afuera cuando regreso de prisión más no le avía prestado atención, el hombre le quedo mirando por segundos que le parecieron eternos, para después acercarse y colocar una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Me temo es hora de irme.- dijo ´él. Adrien lo miro y después a Marinette.- Nos presentas.

-Oh si, disculpen… Ella es mi esposa Marinette, Mari, él es mi tío Azrael Agreste.

-Encantado.- estiro su mano, Marinette la estrecho sintiendo una corriente fría en su columna, ese hombre le dio desconfianza y… ¿miedo? Era raro pero si, le dio miedo.- sobrino, tu esposa es realmente linda, ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar después.

-S-si… que tenga buena noche.

Azrael salió del a habitación. Sin duda alguna Marinette era un trofeo. Despidiéndose de su hija, junto a su hermano regresaron a la mansión donde pasaría su estancia en Paris, al día siguiente tenía que poner a dos inútiles en su lugar.

Juleka fue sacada por Alix del convento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hasta hace nada se encontraba mirando lo que Nathaniel hacía por la cámara instalada, hasta el momento donde Bridgette subía de regreso un poco desesperada.

-¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto una vez subió al auto. Alix se puso en marcha lo más rápido que podía.- ¡Alix!

-A sacarte de Francia.- contesto.- felicidades cariño te vas a Alaska…- Juleka le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, esos bromas eran malas.- Ok, Ladybug dio la orden de sacarte de Francia si, y te vas a Grecia, tú y Félix serán escondidos por una larga temporada.

-No entiendo.

-Hawk Moth está en Paris, no preguntes más, yo me encargo de cuidar a tu estúpido novio.

-¡Lo mataran!- exclamo.- ¡Detente, detén el auto!

-Juleka… si regresas Bridgette ya no se va a tentar el corazón y te va a matar junto a él ¿eso quieres? Que te odie por perder al bebe que aun te queda… si Bridgette lo está haciendo es porque tiene un plan… no es la única que ha traicionado a Azrael… _Muticus_ es nuestra tierra prometida.

-¿Muticus?

-El nombre del nuevo "jefe" otra cosa, en Grecia él te proveerá de todo lo que necesites, atención médica, un techo, ropa, una nueva identidad, todo, más cuando llegues abra cosas que le te pedirá hacer, las mentiras no terminan en este lugar, ni a dónde vas.

-Estas incluso más informada que Bridgette… ¿Quién es la mano derecha? – Alix sonrió poniendo en marcha el auto.- Nadie lo sabe.

Nathaniel había terminado de descargar toda la trampa impuesta para Chat Noir, una vez se aseguró no dejar no una sola huella, se plantó frente a ladybug que no dejaba de morder su pulgar para contener los nervios.

-¿Qué sigue?- le pregunto, Bridgette suspiro para después sacar su arma del cinturón y apuntarle.

-Lo que sigue es decir adiós… las ordenes dicen que recibí eran deshacerme de ti apenas terminaras el trabajo.- presionando el gatillo, soltó le disparo, este impacto en el estómago del pelirrojo, dolía terriblemente, más no veía ni una sola gota de su sangre ser derramada.- Pero otra persona te quiere con vida.

" _Aquí Antibug… trabajo terminado"_

Nathaniel poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, su vista se tornó borrosa hasta ser un total negro.

Bridgette suspiro mientras se quitaba el auricular, de todas las mentiras que ha escuchado y dicho ¿a cuál pertenecía realmente? ¿Quién era Ladybug o Antibug? Golpeo su frente contra uno de los muros… las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Eh aquí un giro inesperado ¿Qué está pasando realmente? Bridgette, Alix y Juleka traicionaron a Hawk Moth, ¿Qué pasara con Nathaniel? ¿Qué le ara Azarel a Marinette? Y lo más importante ahora ¿Quién es Muticus?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	18. El secreto

El trabajo estaba hecho, toda evidencia de que alguien estuvo en aquel lugar fue eliminada, cerca de las tres de la mañana recibió el primer comunicado. Hawk Moth quería verla junto a su entrañable amiga Volpina, una vez ella se hubo encargado de Nathaniel fue al encuentro, una fábrica de pintura abandonada, en una de las calles menos transitadas de la ciudad, observo un auto negro estacionado un par de metros adelante, antes de entrar Bridgette lleno sus pulmones de aire frio, juntado ganas para cruzar la enorme puerta.

Lila se encontraba de pie mirando un punto a la nada, hace tanto tiempo que Bridgette no la veía con su traje de "trabajo" uno de cuero color naranja con blanco y algunos detalles en negro. El sonido de sus pasos resonó por el lugar haciendo que la castaña se girara a verle, Bridgette aun tenía puesto su traje, la castaña sonrió de medio lado ganándose en respuesta una mueca infantil por parte de la azabache.

-Es grato verlas otra vez.- la voz del hombre les provocó un ligero escalofrió, Azrael apareció de entre la oscuridad al frente de las dos mercenarias.

-Para mí no tanto, técnicamente llegamos juntos a Paris.- dijo Bridgette con indiferencia, Azrale le miro de forma neutra y Lila por su parte no le separaba la vista e encima a su jefe.

-Necesito que ustedes dos me aclaren unas cuantas dudas… ¿Qué han descubierto?- pregunto, su mirada se centró en Lila que pronto aclaro su garganta.

-El caso Ladybug ha llegado hasta Francia como se había planeado, las fotografías del asesinato hace cuatro años fueron la carnada perfecta. No contamos con que la hermana de ladybug se viera involucrada por las fotografías, insertadas por nuestra haker .

-Aun así la trampa funciono.- intervino Bridgette.- si la policía pensaba que Marinette era ladybug yo tendría el paso libre para cumplir con mi misión, engatusar a Gabriel Agreste y asesinarlo.

-¿Qué hay de los hakers?- pregunto, mientras le sostenía la mirada a Bridgette las ordenes eran matar una vez cumplido el trabajo.

-Reflecta a estas alturas ya debería estarle dando la bienvenida a su novio en el más allá.

-Yo misma vi el cuerpo de Refelkta, la orden se cumplió.- Lila observo a Bridgette, como siempre ella no se veía incomoda porque su jefe y salvador le estuviera sosteniendo la mirada fijamente, incluso juraría su respiración era demasiado disimulada.

-¿Qué hay del otro?

-Es trabajo de Volpina.- respondió la de traje rojo.- el cuerpo fue dejado en los canales, alguien denunciara el cuerpo sin vida y entonces Volpina cubrirá mis huellas como siempre lo hace.

-¿Qué hay de Chat Noir?

-El sujeto está incapacitado.- respondió ladybug. Azarel asentía con la cabeza un par de veces como si todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas.

Frente a ellas se encontraba una caja de madera la cual tenía sobre ella un arma posiblemente lista para ser disparada, ninguna de las dos se sobresaltó cuando el hombre la tomo y les señalaba amenazando con dispararles en cualquier momento… el sonido del arma ser disparada retumbo por todo el lugar, Bridgette se sujetó del costado, Azarel le había disparado, más las balas no eran reales, la azabache termino de rodillas en el suelo apretando los dientes para contener el dolor. Al levantar su mirada Azarel ya estaba a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¡¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?!- demando saber sujetando a la azabache del cabello con fuerza.-¡Responde!

-L-lo… lo salve.- respondió.- yo lo salve antes de que el auto explotara.

-¿Y dónde está ahora, como lograste llevarlo tan lejos?

-En Rodorio, un médico de Tartas que trabajo para ti lo traslado junto a su familia.- Azarel no estaba conforma con esa respuesta, con brusquedad la soltó regresándola al suelo.

-Ahora par de idiotas, la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo es que Adrien termino en el hospital?- Lila miro automáticamente a Bridgette, ella era en parte sino que realmente la responsable que el sobrino de Hawk Moth estuviera internado en el hospital.- espero la respuesta.

-Chat Noir.- respondo Lila.- Chat Noir fue el culpable… Bridgette tiene órdenes de terminar con el héroe que por poco nos atrapa a todos, la policía tiene órdenes de atraparlo y encerrarlo no sin antes interrogarlo para darle una sentencia.

-¿Chat Noir casi mata a Adrien por culpa de esta idiota?- pregunto, lila asintió y Bridgette negó.- interesante Ladybug ¿algo que contarnos?

-Mi arma solo tenía dos disparos, el primero fue una advertencia, Chat Noir esta tras de Adrien y cada elemento de la policía que lo busca y está inmerso en el caso Agreste.- pauso, el disparo le dolía y no podía hablar con tanta fluidez a causa del dolor.- Lila sabe que el primer disparo de advertencia debe actuar rápido.

-¿Qué paso con el segundo?

-Forcejeo con el arma… el "héroe" y yo peleamos por la pistola al final fui yo quien disparo nuevamente falle el tiro, yo dispare a Adrien Agreste. Era mi objetivo dese un principio su hermano se daría cuenta que no estaba en…

Un nuevo disparo esta vez en la pierna de Bridgette, del mismo modo la bala no era real.

-Mientan o no saben que tarde o temprano sabré la verdad… Volpina, quiero toda tu información respecto al por que arrestaron a Marinette, será necesario para el siguiente golpe.- lila asintió.- Ladybug… mata a ese sujeto, de mi hermano me encargo yo personalmente.

Ante esas palabras Azarel abandono la fábrica de pintura, escucharon cuando el auto encendió y se marchó, guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que la azabache intento levantarse.

-Podías a ver dicho la verdad y librarte de mí.- Lila le tomo del brazo para ayudarle a caminar, logro sentarla sobre un viejo estante tirado.

-Entonces Hawk Moth preguntaría por qué razón querías matarme, su siguiente disparo hubiera sido real, y aun no quiero morir… deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón hacer infeliz a tu estúpida hermana.

-Ciertamente no es la primera vez que una relación se termina por tu culpa, Shangai…-Lila soltó una carcajada, de solo recordar cuando un inversionista termino con su matrimonio y en la ruina por culpa de ambas.-¿Siguió llamándote?

-Por desgracia las mujeres son mi debilidad.- tomando uno de los mechones de Bridgette le miro directamente a los ojos.- las morenas de ojos azules son mi delirio.

-Me siento acosada, mentirosa… todos sabemos que los hombres mayores y ricos te vuelven loca.- Lila se encogió de hombros, solo en pocas ocasiones como esa ambas hacían una tregua y se podían considerar casi amigas a pesar de no soportarse.

-Supongo que tendré que marcharme, me encargare del cadáver de tu haker…- Lila salió. En aquella fábrica abandonada solo quedaba Bridgette quien no soporto más y se tiro al suelo por el dolor.

Un zumbido en su oreja le hizo presionar un botón oculto en forma de pendiente, de entre sus pecho saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña luz azul que parpadeaba continuamente.

 _¿Antibug?_

Por medio del auricular en su oídio escucho una voz distorsionada con ayuda de algún programa de cómputo.

 _¿Antibug?_

-Antibug en línea… misión cumplida.

 _Se escucharon disparos ¿Quién fue la victima?_

-Yo.- respondió.- balas de caucho, dispare por accidente a Adrien Agreste.

 _Cronos ya cumplió con su parte del trato ¿Qué hay de Chat Noir?_

-No hay respuesta Muticus, iré mañana por la noche.- Muticus no respondió, Bridgette observo al techo de la fábrica.

Cuando conoció a Muticus, realmente no sabe para quién trabaja, el hombre apareció como un "Ángel" que salvo la vida de Félix…

La lluvia caía como testigo y cómplice de aquel asesinato, las anos de Bridgette temblaban mientras sostenía la pistola, la sangre de aquella mujer se diluía con la lluvia en el pavimento borrando toda huella que pudiera delatarla, Hawk Moth coloco una mano sobre su hombro quitándole el arma de las manos.

 _-Lo has hecho bien, pequeña Catarina._

Cuando regresaron a su refugio, Bridgette corrió a su habitación entrando a la ducha, el agua hirviendo que caía por la regadera lastimaba su piel más no le importaba, quería quitarse esa pesada sensación de su cuerpo yal a ropa podía sentir lo espeso y caliente así mismo como le olor de la sangra y polvera impregnados en ella, esa mujer… ella no quería matarla, Hawk Moth era despiadado… esa mujer llevaba en el vientre a su hijo, hijo que su "salvador" no deseaba en su vida, pero aquella mujer si, deseaba a ese niño con todas sus fuerzas.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió de golpe sin darle oportunidad de girarse y ver de quien se trataba, el sujeto le tapó la boca con fuerza mientras inyectaba algo en su hombro, esa droga le inmovilizo casi de inmediato. Frente a ella colocaron una pequeña pantalla la cual mostraba una sonda que reaccionaba a una voz, una voz la cual era distorsionada.

 _Bridgette Dupain Cheng… desconocemos los motivos para que estés trabajando para Azarel Agreste, nombre clave Hawk Moth, sabemos sobre tu complicidad en el asesinato de Felix y Paulette Agreste… por aquel asesinato queremos tomar justicia pero necesitamos de tu ayuda. Si lo haces nosotros lo mantendremos con vida._

La imagen se distorsiono hasta una en colores sepia, Félix se encontraba sobre la cama de un hospital con múltiples aparatos conectados, Bridgette apenas se mantenía consiente, quería gritar, Félix estaba con vida. La imagen se terminó y la voz se escuchó nuevamente.

 _Queremos terminar con la organización desde dentro, si nos ayudas te daremos noticias sobre Félix, Julien Dicoudis, esta de nuestro lado. Tienes tiempo para pensarlo hasta que la droga termine su efecto, Hawk Moth no te necesitara por ahora así que no abra peligro alguno._

Bridgette perdió el conocimiento, cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama con un terrible dolor en su hombro, su cabeza daba vueltas, sobre la cómoda se encontraba una lámpara encendida, con pasos torpes se encamino de ella colgaba una nota, la cual tenía un patrón de números, una clave con la que estaría aceptando el trato y cuan el cual le llamarían de ahora en adelante.

 _2684284  
Antibug_

Marinette despertó apenas los primeros rallos del sol entraron por la ventana, Adrien seguía dormido y aunque no lo quisiera tenía que marcharse, Gabrielle se encargaría de cuidar a los mininos, pues su primo necesitaría estar lejos de los animales por un tiempo para que su recuperación fuera más rápida, Marinette por su parte rogaba a gritos internos por una buena ducha, quería quitarse toda esa ropa sucia por la celda y dejar ese episodio de su vida muy lejos de ella.

Para cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño y darse esa tan ansiada ducha por la cual moría, cuando salió su piel desprendía un agradable aroma a miel y vainilla, tenía que darse prisa para regresar al hospital, también tenía cosas que discutir con Gabriel y su nuevo trabajo, algo le decía que no aria solo diseños bajo extrema presión. Como muy pocas veces Marinette encendió el televisor, no gustaba mucho de verla solo lo hacía cuando no quería sentirse tan sola en el silencio de su departamento, se preparó un desayuno rápido mientras escucha el noticiero.

 _Esta mañana fue encontrado sin vida el cuerpo de un joven a las orillas de los canales de agua, los oficiales confirman que se trató de un ajuste de cuentas por la forma en que dispararon y deformaron su rostro… la víctima fue reconocida como Nathaniel Kurtzberg…_

El plato resbalo de las manos de Marinette hasta terminar hecho pedazos en el suelo, anonadada por la noticia camino automáticamente hasta llegar al sofá frente al televisor y tomar asiento subiendo más el volumen, no podía creerlo, las imágenes censuradas por pixeles para no mostrar lo crudo de la imagen le provocaron un nudo terrible en el estómago, lo único que su mente pensaba era en ¿Qué pudo a ver pasado para que lo mataran? Y también el cómo Juleka habría reaccionado por la noticia, era el padre de su hijo a fin de cuentas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **-se esconde debajo de una piedra- si revisan el teclado de su celular los números a pesar de ser clave pueden formar el alias Antibug…-miles de luces rojas le apuntan por todo el cuerpo.- que alguien él diga a esos franco tiradores que no me disparen… ok ok ya, si Nathaniel está muerto y Muticus recluto a Bridgette como Antibug, Chloe no puede ser porque ella esta muerte desde hace cuatro años y lo demás es sorpresa.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, bombas molotov, cartas amenazantes lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	19. Para quien trabajar

Sus ojos no dejaban de ver la pantalla del televisor… no podía siquiera imaginarse que Nathaniel estaba muerto… una, dos, tres veces parpadeo leyendo lo más rápido que podía la cinta en el noticiero, no podían existir dos personas iguales, no dos con el mismo nombre en Francia… una médico y una enfermera entraron para hacerle un chequeo sobre su herida, el televisor fue apagado y de lo que estaba firmemente seguro era que ladybug tenía que ver con ese asesinato.

Por otro lado Gabrielle miraba su ordenador de forma desesperada, Chat Noir había mordido la carnada, pero no todo salió como lo planeo… movía sus piernas una y otra y otra vez tratando de calmar aquella ansiedad de la cual era presa en esos momentos, Alya le miraba desde su escritorio, realmente no le daba miedo acercársele en ese estado, lo que quería evitar era la violenta reacción de la castaña si la sacaban de su trance. Lila llego un poco más tarde, con su chaqueta en el brazo izquierdo y un vaso de café en la mano derecha, observo a Gabrielle, después a Alya quien hizo un gesto con su mano en su cabeza sobre que la chica estaba loca.

Suspirando cambio su café de mano y tomo el hombro de Gabrielle, Alya rápidamente ladeo el rostro mientras hacia un gesto de dolor, el sonido del golpe pareció retumbar por cada esquina de la oficina, el café de Lila ahora yacía en el suelo, y la castaña con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz.

-¡Mierda, lo siento!- Gabrielle saco de sus cosas un poco de papel para ayudarle a parar el sangrado. Si no fuera que esa maldita policía era la hija de su jefe, le hubiera regresado el golpe y de peor manera.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Gabrielle?!- grito Lila, los demás presentes en esa oficina evitaron levantar sus rostros, después de escuchar el golpe.- ¡Responde carajo!

-Yo… bueno es que yo… ¡Chat Noir está jugando conmigo!- espeto, Lila se hizo a un lado para sentarse en su lugar intentando controlarse.- el bastardo mordió mi trampa pero el muy maldito supo regresarme la jugada.- Lila le miro, no estaba siendo clara.- hice un rastreo para atraparlo y…

-¿Y?

-El muy imbécil esta en Marruecos, transfirió toda mi información a marruecos, eso es lo que me pasa.

-Eres una imbécil, tus problemas obsesivos de trabajo no son motivos para que estés golpeando de buenas a primeras a tus compañeros.- enfadada Lila salió del lugar con dirección a los baños.

-Lila tiene razón, Gabrielle te estas obsesionando de más con el caso de Chat Noir, deberías no se tomar terapia para tus arranques de ansiedad te vuelves muy violenta, Lila apenas y te conoce y ya le has roto la nariz.- dijo Alya, Gabrielle se sentó sobre el escritorio soplando de su flequillo, lo que menos necesitaba eran sermones.

-Lo lamento en verdad… esto es de familia, mi padre reacciono de igual modo cuando mamá nos dejó, siempre con ansiedad y al más mínimo llamado reaccionaba de la misma forma violenta que yo lo hago...- se explicó, Alya se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza, agradecía que Adrien no tuviera lo mismo, a pesar de ser familia, y en su tiempo trabajando juntos más de una vez el rubio tuvo una crisis de ansiedad por tanto estrés.

-Supongo que tu padre toma terapia, manejar una empresa grande como la de los Agreste, debe tener de nervios a más de uno.

-Asiste a terapias de control de ira… mejor me disculpo con Lila, e intentare convencerla de ir a enfermería.

-Búscala primero en enfermería tal vez fue a ese lugar.- aconsejo la morena, Gabrielle asintió para salir, un correo había llegado a su bandeja, Alya sonrío, ese día prometía tener más de una sorpresa.

Lila se miraba en el espejo, su nariz manchada de sangre, su respiración agitada mientras apretaba los puños casi enterrándose las uñas, nunca antes nadie le había golpeado de esa forma… bueno si, solo una persona y por desgracia era el padre de esa maldita, lo admitía no tenía nada en contra de Gabrielle, por desgracia Lila era de las que no olvidaba ni perdonaba.

Su móvil sonó, al sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón, observo un número privado.

-¿Qué quieres?

 _-¡Jajaja! Por favor dime que te a quebrado el tabique de la nariz, por dios es idéntica a su padre._

 _-_ ¡¿Dónde estás maldita zorra?!

- _Vamos, esto ya lo discutimos antes, las mariquitas no podemos convertirnos en zorras, por otro lado me encuentro en el edificio contrario, y oh sí, me has alegrado la mañana, después de visitar la morgue quería ver a mi adorable maestra y con que me topo, que la querida "osita" de papá oso te ah roto la nariz._

 _-_ Realmente no pensé que fueras a matar a los hakers. Y pero que le desfiguraras la cara a ese tipo… ¿Es el verdadero?

 _\- Que pregunta, ¡Claro que es el verdadero! En cuanto a la cara… quise jugar un rato, mi puntería es mejor en cada tiro._

Lila mordió sus labios, los papeles de la investigación forense, al objetivo le habían desfigurado el rostro con seis disparos, las balas correspondían a las mismas de las armas de Bridgette, además que en su sangre se encontraron rastros de drogas, las mismas que la mercenaria usaba para paralizar a sus objetivos y matarlos sin dolor alguno según ella…. Motivo de asesinato: Ajustes de cuentas.

La puerta de los baños fue abierta, Lila regreso su mirada al agua que salía del grifo para evitar ver a Gabrielle.

-Si doctora, ahora mismo iré a su consultorio.

 _-Muy bien cariño, te veré para una reconstrucción facial bye bye._

Bridgette colgó la llamada en burlas, Lila cerró la llave de paso dispuesta a marcharse mientras cubría su nariz.

-Lila perdón, enserio, no fue mi intención.- la castaña le quedo mirando, para después descubrir su rostro, Gabrielle se tragó las ganas de querer hacer una mueca de dolor, su nariz estaba casi negra a causa del moretón que ya se empezaba formar.

-Gabrielle, no quiero hablar por favor déjame ir con el médico, por tu golpe posiblemente tengan que operarme o algo similar así que…

-¡Te acompaño!- exclamo poniéndose frente a ella.- yo le explicare a la doctora con la que te veras, le diré que no tengo control de la ira y fue un accidente, incluso te pago la consulta las medicinas todo lo que necesites.- Lila sonrió.

-Gabrielle, enserio no hace falta, yo solo diré que fue un accidente de trabajo, los oficiales pasamos por esto, ¿me dejas pasar?

-Enserio te insisto yo solo quiero recompensarte, bueno es que…-Lila paso su mano tras la nuca de la castaña que no paraba de hablar, en un rápido movimiento la atrajo a su rostro besándola, desconcertándola por completo, Lila le miro a los ojos para después ampliar su sonrisa.

-Con eso ya me has compensado el golpe, ahora cariño, la doctora me espera.

Gabrielle seguía sin moverse a pesar de que Lila le dejo sola ¿lo estaba soñando? ¿Lila le había besado?

Marinette había regresado al hospital, quería ir a la tienda de animales y ver como se encontraba Juleka, saber si se había enterado de la noticia, le preocupaba ella y su bebe, prefirió darle su espacio aun por más preocupada que estuviera. Cuando atravesó la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Adrien, lo encontró mirando hacia la ventana, se obligó a borrar la tristeza de su rostro y sustituirla por una agradable sonrisa, cerró la puerta tras de sí para que él tomara cuanta de su presencia, el rubio la miro por breves segundos para después sonreírle de forma triste.

-Bueno… no pensé que mi presencia te fuera incomoda.- dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba a la cama, Adrien sonrío aún más.

-No es eso, solo que…-silencio, no tenía más opciones, debía ser claramente sincero con Marinette, algo en su posterior encuentro con Ladybug le decía que las balas no eran solo para Lila sino también para Marinette.- cuando Chat Noir estaba activo, no actuaba solo, tenía ayuda de otras dos personas, dos criminales que hasta ahora se hacían pasar por una familia "normal"

-Por favor dime que no me eh casado con un familiar y próximo cabecilla de la mafia.- evidentemente se estaba preocupando, una nunca terminaba de conocer bien a las personas y menos a Adrien, primero un criminal buscado y ahora le decía que estaba asociado con dos criminales.

-No… lo que quiero decir que es una que corresponde al nombre de Refekta, tiene libertad condicional, ella fue una acosadora en potencia después se re indicó enamorándose de Evililustrator un haker que casi logro infiltrarse a los archivos secretos de la NASA, lo condenaron a noventa años en prisión, pero logró escapar tres semanas después del arresto, en fin… yo les ofrecí borrar sus registros penales y quedarían libres si me ayudaban.

-Creo que no te entiendo, dices que ellos te ayudaron a cambio de algo ¿quieres que yo hable con ellos o algo parecido? Sino no encuentro otra explicación a lo que me dices.

-Reflekta y Evil, son amigos de confianza, ahora Evil está muerto, seis disparos en la cara que le deformaron.

-¿Seis disparos?... es la misma forma en la que mataron a Natahniel.- dijo, Adrien no pareció sorprendido de escuchar que su amigo del colegio había sido asesinado.- oh no…

-Sí, Evil, era Nathaniel, antes de que yo ingresara al hospital por el disparo Juleka fue internada por una amenaza de aborto, y estando aquí solo queda Chat Noir inactivo de momento.- lo mejor no era involucrar el nombre de Ladybug, esa mujer ya había matado a Nathaniel, y ahora no sabía si Juleka estaba en su mira o si ya se había encargado de ella, tomando la mano de Marinette la apretó ligeramente, con ese gesto le indicaba que no tenía por qué sentirse mal.

Marinette se inclinó hasta posar sus labios con los de él en un beso, beso que no fue para nada tardado en corresponder, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se unieron en un beso suave y al mismo tiempo apasionado, las manos del rubio se posaron sobre la cintura de la azabache, colándose traviesamente una de ellas por debajo de su blusa y con la otra pegándola más a él, en ese momento fue ella quien se separó mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado, de cierto modo le daba la impresión de que se estaba burlando de él.

\- No, no… no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico.- le dijo golpeando ligeramente su nariz, Adrien curvo los labios ¿Era enserio?

-Necesito cuidados especiales y obviamente sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Por eso mismo, el medico te dirá que no puedes hacer esfuerzos físicos ni cargar cosas pesadas y sobre todo nada de sexo hasta que no cicatrices bien.

-Esfuerzo físico no habría de mi parte si te pusieras encima mío.- en respuesta Marinette presiono sus dedos sobre la herida, Adrien se quejó, todo el mundo se estaba aprovechando de su herida para lastimarlo.- así menos sanare.

-Amor acostúmbrate a la abstinencia.

Desde el incidente con Adrien, había pasado un mes… dos semanas después de haber sido ingresado en el hospital le dieron de alta, y como todo buen matrimonio Marinette era quien se encargaba de cuidar de él. Incluso parecía que los villanos también se habían tomado un descanso, Ladybug no se había vuelto a aparecer ante él desde la última vez en el hospital.

Por otro lado el nuevo trabajo de Marinette, no le agradaba, ella amaba diseñar, si, se podría decir era la única parte que disfrutaba de su nuevo trabajo junto a Gabriel Agreste, su suegro además la estaba utilizando como modelo de sus propios diseños, para Marinette estar debajo de los reflectores y recibir los flachs de cara era agotador sin mencionar las capas de maquillaje que debía usar en su pecho para ocultar la cicatriz.

En el camerino, Marinette terminaba de maquillarse, sentía mucho calor, no solo por las luces y la carencia de una ventana en el camerino, sino que era la primera vez que modelaría trajes de baño basados en diferentes deidades egipcias ¿Por qué? No lo sabía ciertamente, solo sabía que la idea surgió del hermano de su suegro. La puerta del camerino se abrió y la azabache se giró de inmediato, Azrael sonrío y ella le regreso el gesto ocultando la incomodidad de su presencia.

-Buenas tardes Marinette, disculpa la molestia ¿Mi sobrino como se encuentra?

-M-muy bien, la próxima semana regresa a trabajar.- respondió. Azrael saco algo de su saco gris, lo miro y después miro a Marinette mientras sonreía.

-Sabes jamás imagine que mi sobrino fuera un intermediario de cupido.- le dijo, ella no comprendió.- había escuchado de casos parecidos y muy escasos, que tu y Adrien dos amigos de la infancia se enamoraran y terminaran casándose.

-Sí, bueno el destino es muy impredecible.- tomando lo que Azrael le tendía descubrió entonces una fotografía donde ella aparecía junto a Félix y Adrien, la primera vez que fue a un parque de diversiones y le había colocado su diadema de moño al rubio mayor.- Pensé que esta fotografía se encontraba en el ático del señor Gabriel.

-Pensaste mal cariño, mi sobrino la olvido en casa en su última visita en Australia, nuestra casa de "verano" Gabrielle la ha tenido guardada des de entonces, hasta que se mudó a Paris y hacer su carrera en criminología.

 _Dos minutos para la sesión._

Escucharon por fuera del camerino, Marinette entrego la fotografía.

-En todo caso es el único recuerdo que le queda de Félix.- dijo por ultimo para salir del camerino.

Azrael sonrío, no, no era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Félix, ella era lo que quedaba de él, la dulce niña que su sobrino amo y todo lo que él hubiera amado, Azrael Agreste debía de amar mil veces más.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que llego a Rodorio, las marcas en la pared lo confirmaban, se sentía peor que un animal enjaulado, desde que llego un par de hombres la metieron dentro de una "celda" amplia, una cómoda cama y un pequeño cuarto de baño con todo lo necesario para su aseo personal, sus alimentos eran puestos sobre una mesa cerca de una ventanilla que se abría para dejarle la comida y uno que otro antojo que tuviera cuando un pequeño radio pegado en la pared selo preguntaba. La única visita que ella tuvo en ese lugar fue la de un médico para verificar el estado de su embarazo.

La puerta se abrió, Juleka se levanto de la cama observando a una mujer la cual dejo un vestido blanco con un estampado de flores magentas sobre la cama.

-Muticus desea hablar contigo.- fue todo lo que dijo, Juleka entro al baño para cambiarse rápidamente, y una vez lista la mujer la condujo.

El vestido resaltaba un poco más su vientre de cuatro meces, el pasillo era largo, cámaras de vigilancia cada dos metros demasiada y exagerada vigilancia, y si sus cálculos no fallaban ese pasillo era de medio kilómetro, al final una puerta de madera negra resalto, la mujer toco un par de veces hablando en griego, la puerta se abrió, y dando la orden Juleka entro.

-Puedes sentarte.- escucho tras de ella, sin si quiera girarse tomo asiento frente al escritorio, a qué lugar le recordó un poco a las salas de interrogación solo que este era más "colorido" sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el hombre se sentó frente a ella.

-Esto… no me lo esperaba tu eres…

-Muticus.- respondió dejando sobre la mesa un bastón negro y dorado.- todo el mundo me conoce de esa forma, imagino que te estas preguntando ¿Por qué estás en este lugar?- Juleka asintió.- bien, estas aquí por dos razones, la primera es porque Antibug te ha recomendado como una haker excelente, nosotros tenemos todo lo necesario para que trabajes, y por obvias razones no permitiré te sobre esfuerces, primero está la vida que llevas en el vientre.- por inercia Juleka llevo sus manos a su vientre.

-¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

-Tu que sabes sobre los planes de Hawk Moth nos ayudaras a derrocarlo, Cronos te lo abra dicho, Bridgette, Ladybug es mejor conocida para nosotros como Antibug y no es la única que ha cambiado de bando, es más te puedo asegurar ella traiciono a Azrael Agreste un año después de unirse a él.

-Técnicamente yo no eh traicionado a Hawk Moth, él había dado órdenes de matarme en cuanto el trabajo terminara.- Muticus recargo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, esperando a que Juleka siguiera hablando.- me han traído aquí por "protección" para mí y mi bebe y lo agradezco entonces yo acepto en pago trabajar para ustedes, ahora si ya lo traicione.

-Supongo que todos tranquilos en ese caso, ahora me gustaría me contaras todo sobre Chat Noir.- Juleka negó con la cabeza, una cosa era traicionar al sujeto que movió sus influencias para sacarla de prisión y otra era traicionar a su amigo. Muticus sonrió sacando algo de uno de los cajones del escritorio, Ella se sonrojo ladeando su rostro con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras su estómago chillaba.

-No vas a negarle esto a tu bebe ¿o Sí? Te hiciste adicta a este postre.- Juleka tomo la cuchara del plato y con ella corto un trozo de la tarta de queso con melocotones para comerlo.- Entonces ¿Chat Noir?

-No puedo creer me compren con postres.- suspiro a su pesar parte de la culpa se la estaba dando a su bebe en esos momentos.- Adrien Agreste, un agente de la policía obsesionado terriblemente en encontrar al asesino de su Madre y hermano, el caso Agreste fue cerrado hace tiempo al no encontrar más pistas, estudio ruso más de tres años su profesor fue un ex militar que le enseño el uso de las armas y la creación de bombas caseras a escondidas de su padre.

Muticus coloco los codos sobre el escritorio entrelazando sus manos, mismas que pego ligeramente a su frente.

-¿Qué se ha descubierto del caso Agreste?

-Está relacionado al asesinato a la familia del alcalde.- dejando de comer Juleka hizo a un lado el resto de la tarta para colocar sus brazos sobre el escritorio se inclinó un poco más y su semblante cambio a uno más serio.- mi trabajo si, era ayudarlo a resolver el caso y al mismo tiempo que él no descubriera a Ladybug, la asesina que tanto ha buscado y ahora está en París. Bridgette Dupain Cheng por órdenes de Hawk Moth a cambio de no hacerle daño a su hermana menor lo drogo cuando él y su madre fueron al encuentro con su tío, Azrael despertó un amor enfermo y obsesivo por su sobrino, la única forma de tenerlo cerca era si su cuñada aceptaba dejar a su esposo y estar con él, obviamente ella se negó y pretendía denunciarlo.

Muticus no se inmutaba por la historia, seguía escuchando atentamente, al parecer Bridgette sabía que tanto contar y a quién, pero no era sin algo a cambio.

-Al no querer estar en prisión ordeno matarlos.- Juleka negó.

-Azrael le dijo a Félix que si no se quedaba a su lado, mataría a Marinette, era su vida o la de la niña, cuando ellos emprendieron la "huida" Hawk Moth ordeno a Bridgette matarlos, un auto fue tras de ellos… su primer disparo, atravesó el parabrisas y la bala dio en la señora Agreste matándola de inmediato, atravesando el pulmón y quedando atorada en su corazón, el segundo disparo a una de las llantas del auto, el auto perdió el control y se volcó en la carretera.

-Por palabras de Antibug, cuando se marcharon con su trabajo cumplido, el auto exploto, lo que no sabían era que nosotros les seguíamos a una distancia prudente, logramos salvar a uno de ellos pero uno de nuestros elementos falleció en esa explosión.

-¿Qué quieres realmente de Chat Noir?

-Bridgette tiene ordenes de hacerlo trabajar para nosotros a cambio mantendremos con vida a su hermana. Por ahora esto es todo lo que necesito saber, te llevaremos a un lugar más cómodo y pronto te daremos un trabajo.

La misma mujer que había conducido a Juleka a ese lugar apareció para guiarla a una puerta tras de Muticus, al atravesarla se encontró en la estancia de una casa, la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas le incomodo por unos segundos, fue guiada hasta el segundo piso hasta una habitación demasiado amplia, al centro se encontró una cama circular y a su lado una cuna color blanco, supuso entonces permanecería demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, incluso después de que su hijo naciera.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ahora se conoce un poco más sobre el por qué Félix murió, ¿Quién es realmente Muticus? Pues parece que Juleka le conoce, Azrael está planeando algo contra Marinette y Lila xD no, Lila no es del otro bando ya lo explico en el siguiente capítulo. Y bueno con este capítulo vamos entrando ya a la recta final.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	20. Aliados

Uno, dos meces han pasado desde que Adrien fue dado de alta en el hospital, había intentado buscar a Juleka debido al tema de la muerte de Nathaniel, pero ella simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado, su tienda de animales fue transferida a su medio hermano, según por el mismo Juleka se había ido a una especie de retiro para superar su trágica perdida, Adrien no tenía más derecho de ir a buscarla, a Nathaniel lo habían matado por su culpa. Pero por lo menos podía cumplir su parte del trato.

Le había costado por lo menos un mes y medio pero al fin estaba listo, el registro penal en contra de juleka había sido eliminado, ella no era más una mujer con libertad condicional era libre y no existían cargos o siquiera evidencias para regresarla a prisión. Gabrielle seguía colocando trampas para Chat Noir y aunque estuviera "incapacitado" Gabrielle aseguraba pronto mordería su carnada, Lila llego a la oficina dejando sus cosas sobre su escritorio, saludo a todos con naturalidad, pero apenas y saludo a Gabrielle esta rápidamente se fue del lugar.

-Suficiente, Gabrielle me tiene que escuchar de una buena vez.- espeto Lila yendo tras de su compañera, Adrien por otro lado observo a Alya frente suyo que parecía estar menos desconcertada que él en esa situación.

-Sé que durante mi ausencia pasaron cosas pero… ¿Tanto así?

-Yo pienso que Gabrielle esta con un profundo cargo de conciencia, por si no te enteraste, tu prima le rompió la nariz a Lila en un arranque de ansiedad, no sé qué pudo decirle Lila pero desde entonces Gabrielle no es la de antes, no cuando esta ella cerca.- le explico Alya, Adrien suspiro conocía los ataques de ansiedad de Gabrielle, no tenía por qué preocuparse en un par de días regresaría a ser la de siempre.

Gabrielle entro a los baños comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro intentando calmar sus nervios, y es que después de lo ocurrido hace dos meces ¿Cómo ver a quien consideraba una amiga a la cara? No era que fuese homofóbica, respetaba gustos y géneros, pero si debía ser honesta… jamás imagino que podría llegar a pasarle. Lila que le había seguido entro a los baños cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-No por favor, Lila abre esa puerta tengo que salir.- pidió, Lila negó para ponerse frente a ella cruzando los brazos.

-Pues fíjate que no, y ahora me vas a decir ¿Qué te hice para que me trates de ese modo?

-Lila, te aprecio como una amiga, si y yo no juzgo gustos ni géneros o cosas por el estilo…

-Es por ese beso ¿verdad?- le interrumpió, Gabrielle se dio la vuelta cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, efectivamente eso era.- lastima pensé que teníamos una conexión especial, pero para desgracia me gusta más tu primo Adrien a pesar de ser hombre casado.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste? – cuestiono, Lila se encogió de hombros sin esquivarle la mirada.

-Venganza, tú me rompiste la nariz sin justificación alguna ¿sabes que es lo que sufrí con esa doctora? – si bien Bridgette no era doctora y tenía el mismo conocimiento que un mono en medicina, le ayudo demasiado con su inesperado problema, lo peor fue que la hizo sufrir y el dolor se multiplico al triple.- escucha, si hice mal por eso, pero fue por el calor del momento.

-Eso no justifica nada.

-Tampoco que me golpearas de buenas a primeras, tú estabas molesta por Chat Noir, y yo estaba peor que molesta por que una COMPAÑERA y AMIGA de trabajo me rompe la nariz de la nada, perturbarte sobre mis gustos fue la mejor venganza y niégalo sino lo fue.

-Bueno si, me has tenido perturbada por dos meces con ese beso pero…

-Si yo te amara con locura y desesperación, Adrien y yo no nos hubiéramos besado la mañana de ayer mientras el elevador se atoro.- Gabrielle abrió la boca sin saber que decir, nadie más en ese edificio hasta donde sabia se llamaba Adrien, solo su primo y no era del tipo de personas que…

Lila ya había salido de aquel lugar, en su rostro se había dibujado una astuta sonrisa, realmente por primera vez en esa mañana no había dicho ni una sola mentira.

La sesión de fotos había sido sus pendida, Gabriel llevaba más de diez minutos seguidos regañando a Marinette por la falta de profesionalismo, una modelo debía moverse grácil, delicada, tenía que recordar que era una flor que se movía elegantemente con el mecer del viento, no una animal tambaleándose de un lado a otro con vulgaridad… bien no fueron sus exactas palabras pero casi era a lo que quería referirse, pero solo tenían ambos que recordar un pequeño detalle ¡Ella no era una modelo! No era la frágil flor que se movía al compás del suave viento, era un orangután que movía todo su cuerpo para conseguir lograr coordinar sus movimientos. El rugir de su estómago le hizo sonrojarse, el rubor en sus mejillas se notó más y no gracias al maquillaje que ya tenía, no había comido casi nada gracias al nuevo régimen alimenticio al que tenía que someterse, la sola idea de haber permanecido las setenta y dos horas bajo arresto las hubiera preferido que a hacer aquello.

-Cinco minutos, todos tomen cinco minutos.- grito Gabriel una vez su voz casi desaparece por el regaño impartido, todos despejaron el set para ir a alistar cualquier otra cosa o tomar un poco de agua.

-Señor, yo no puedo, por favor ponga a una modelo profesional, si quiere me encargo de hacer el doble de producción en costura o incluso puedo organizar el diseño del set, pero yo no sirvo para modelar.

-Tienes cinco minutos para beber algo y regresar a esa tarima y hacer bien las cosas nos estamos retrasando mucho con las fotografías.- desganada Marinette fue hasta la mesa de bocadillos para tomar una botella de agua mineral, se moría por poner sus manos y dar una enorme mordida esas rosquillas que desde a su corto medio metro de distancia le gritaban las comiera. Gabriel apareció entonces como si adivinara sus pensamientos entregándole una zanahoria para que la comiera.

-Odio ser modelo.- murmuro a lo bajo, comiendo su zanahoria, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que alejarse de aquella mesa que solo la torturaba a ella y esas rosquillas glaseadas, por Adrien se había acostumbrado a comer vegetales, simplemente desde niña nuca le gustaron.

Las cámaras escondidas en el set capturaban cada uno de los movimientos y gestos de Marinette.

Juleka ya había cumplido los seis meces de embarazo, hasta ahora no había recibido un trabajo por parte de Muticus, poco a poco se acostumbraba a ese lugar, era como si estuviera en su propio hogar, a diferencia de que compartía techo con su nuevo jefe, su asistente y un pequeño Pugg de nombre Coco.

-¿No tienes hambre?- pregunto la mujer, Juleka negó con la cabeza haciendo a un lado su plato.- el doctor dice que debes alimentarte mejor.

-Pero no tengo hambre Rose… ¿Cuándo me darás un trabajo?- pregunto, a la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba Muticus comiendo con tranquilidad, ante la pregunta saco su móvil observando la hora.

-Si todo sale como lo planeamos, esta noche les estaré informando sobre su trabajo, ahora ¿Sabes que nombre tendrá tu bebe?- Juleka suspiro, no podía acostumbrarse a los cambios de tema radicales, en su última revisión el medico había confirmado el sexo de su bebe.

-Sí, pero si lo voy a decir y no quiero ofenderlo señor, pero me es justo que el padre de esta criatura lo sepa primero.- Muticus entrelazo sus manos, bien Juleka tenía un buen punto para no responderle y ciertamente la respuesta carecía de sentido para él.

El móvil de Rose comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo atendió alejándose un poco de la mesa, para después pasar la llamada a Muticus, este sostenía la conversación por medio de frases sin sentido como " _Las aves ponen huevos para evitar que el depredador devore al conejo_ " dedujo de inmediato que estaban hablando en clave y cada palabra podía tener diferentes interpretaciones. Rose la tomo del brazo sacándola del comedor.

-¿Antibug? – pregunto, Rose asintió.- ¿Cuándo me voy a poder comunicar con Nathaniel?

-Cuando él lo ordene, deberías confiar en él, hasta ahora no te ha demostrado que tenga malas intenciones, se preocupa por ti, por tu bebe y por todos ya lo has visto.

-Entonces tú también trabajaste para Azrael.- Rose negó con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Juleka ambas se sentaron al borde de la cama, en ese tiempo Rose no le había dicho él por que trabajaba para Muticus o si tenían una relación.

-Él me rescato de las calles, sabes, yo también vengo de Francia, pero por oportunidades de trabajo mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Grecia… mi padre cometió fraude en su trabajo más de seis millones se perdieron, Mi madre no quiso verse cómplice de sus actos y se fue de casa, cuando mi padre no encontró más salidas, se suicidó dejándome sola en este lugar, comencé a robar pequeños negocios para sobrevivir y que gracioso, cuando lo vi, intente robarle cuidadosamente, una mujer que trabaja para él, me sorprendió y casi me rompe el cuello…

-Supongo que fue Bridgette.

-No, nosotros la conocemos como Alopex, en fin, él me dio la oportunidad de tener un hogar y "corregirme" lo acepte sin dudarlo y ahora soy su asistente… bien descansa algo me dice que pronto tendrás tu primer trabajo.

Adrien atendía una llamada, su rostro mostraba molestia que intentaba ocultar, toda la mañana había sido tranquila más justo antes de salir con sus amigos a comer al pequeño bar frente al edificio recibió la llamada de Ladybug, no le molestaba cancelar su salida con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, lo que no soportaba era escuchar la voz de la asesina de su madre, hermano y amigo, tras colgar la llamada bajo hasta el estacionamiento, entro en una camioneta justo del lado del copiloto, como se le ordeno nada de armas, nada de trucos.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – pregunto apenas la puerta se cerrara, Adrien le miro serio, tan serio que su mirada congelo el ambiente.

-No.- respondió.- trabajo mejor por mi cuenta, mataste a dos de mis seres amados y a uno de mis amigos, no ganaste nada.

-Y tú tampoco, sería una lástima que tu adorable Marinette se enterara de esto.- ladybug lanzo unas fotografías a las piernas de Adrien, con rabia las destrozo de inmediato, las fotos eran de él y lila besándose en el elevador, lila se había aprovechado del momento para besarlo, otra vez. – en memoria de tu amigo puedes hacer algo bueno, no basta con eliminar un historial… en mi poder tengo a Juleka y la vida de su hijo ¿Realmente vivirás tranquilo sabiendo que por tu respuesta ellos morirán?

-Supongo que si.- ante todo no se permitiría caer en su juego.- muchos mueren, muchos nacen, una vida más una menos ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Ladybug encendió su móvil colocándolo en medio de ambos, Adrien observo lo que parecía ser una transmisión en vivo en una sesión de fotos, acercando un poco más la cámara observo a un sujeto vestido de negro apuntando a Marinette escondido tras la mesa de bocadillos.

-Ese sujeto está escuchando todo lo que hablamos en este momento, en cuanto yo de la orden ese hombre dispara y Marinette se muere, una vida más una menos ¿Hay diferencia?

-No es real.- le dijo, Adrien seguía centrado en no caer en las trampas de Ladybug, eso debía ser un montaje, no era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo.

-Hagamos esto, llama a tu padre, dile que haga lo que quieras y confirmaras que esto es real.

Desconfiado, Adrien marco a su padre, en el video se podía ver como Gabriel contestaba una llamada, el rubio le pidió a su padre tomar el bolso de Marinette y confirmar si en su interior se encontraba una cartera con la forma de un conejo con lazos amarillos. Efectivamente… en el video mostraba a Gabriel tomando el bolso y sacando dicho objeto.

-¡Eres una…!

-Ahora responde ¿estás conmigo o no?

-Lo are…

-Kim, retírate, ya no hay trabajo…- el hombre con el arma se alejó del lugar.- y bien ahora este será tu primer trabajo, Chat Noir ya no trabaja por su cuenta sino para Muticus lo que…

-¿Por qué los mataste?- pregunto - si voy a trabajar para ti y ese sujeto quiero saber ¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano y a mi madre?

-Eran ellos o ella.- respondió.- da lo mismo a quien hubiera decidido salvar viviría como hasta ahora con un gran cargo de conciencia.

-¿Ella?- ladybug saco un pequeño micrófono de su escote el cual posteriormente lo introdujo dentro de una botella con agua, eso le ayudaría a cortar la comunicación por unos minutos.

-Para salvar a Marinette, no voy a entrar en detalles, solo te diré que Hawk Moth esta tras de ella y para protegerla tuve que someterme a sus órdenes, quien creo el plan me dio la droga que lo despistaría y le aria perder el control del auto, pero al final fui yo quien disparo a tu madre y quien mato a Félix.- deshaciéndose de su máscara, ladybug le mostro su verdadero rostro.

-Bridgette… pero tu…

-Ahorrémonos todo esto sí, ahora no puedes decir nada la vida de Marinette sigue en peligro, Hawk Moth te quiere muerto y a tu padre igual, la pasarela está a dos semanas de llevarse a cabo frente a todos Hawk Moth matara a tu padre con sus propias manos, tu trabajo será detenerlo.

-No lo detendré, voy a matarlo.

-No, aras lo que te eh dicho, además ese placer lo tiene reservado otra persona… yo me encargo de secuestrar a Marinette.- Adrien le miro, Bridgette saco el micrófono reanudando la comunicación.- los detalles te los are saber muy pronto y por cierto ahora usaras esto.

Adrien bajo de la camioneta con una pequeña maleta en sus manos. El fin de aquel día llego rápido, aparentemente Gabrielle y Lila habían hecho las paces, Adrien regreso a su departamento, ya no tenía que fingir tener una vida de soltero, casi todos sabían sobre que estaba casado, Alya le había dicho que no valía la pena vivir separados, pero en ese momento, mientras estuviera lejos de Marinette era mejor. Dentro de su baño saco lo que contenía la maleta, un traje de una pieza color negro, no reconocía la tela, pero la sentía más pesada, casi igual que los chalecos antibalas, seguramente un traje blindado. Un antifaz unido a una diadema con un micrófono pero… ¿las orejas serían necesarias? Si bien el traje en su totalidad era para hacer referencia a Chat Noir no era nada parecido a los que Juleka improviso para él, el nuevo traje tenia estilo.

-¡Adrien!- escucho, rápidamente guardo todo de nuevo y escondió dentro del pequeño mueble bajo el espejo.

-Marinette ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién está cuidando a los gatos?

-Emm tú me dijiste que vendrías a tu departamento y los gatos tienen comida y su caja de arena.

-Sí, pero no pensé que vendrías, te lo dije para que supieras donde pasaría la noche… pareces agotada.

-Quiero una hamburguesa doble, pero tu padre me tiene como conejo comiendo lechugas y zanahorias en los descansos, Adrien dile a tu padre que no soy modelo, ni siquiera se pararme correctamente, parezco un fideo sin gracia.

-Dudo que mi padre me escuche, pero realmente pararse no es la gran cosa, mira una vez termine la pasarela no aras otro trabajo así lo juro.- Marinette torció los labios, eso no le ayudaba con su problema, lo mejor sería marcharse, Adrien ya le había dejado en claro que su presencia estaba de más.

Antes de poder irse, Adrien la sujeto del brazo colocándola en medio de la pequeña sala, coloco una de sus manos tras su espalda y la otra sobre sus clavículas ayudándole a tener una mejor pose, levanto ligeramente su cabeza, con esa correcta postura Marinette parecía ser un poco más alta un par de centímetros, pero sentía la diferencia.

-Esta es la pose correcta.- le dijo.- cuando camines no bajes el rostro, ni cuando regreses, tampoco sonrías demasiado, una sonrisa ligera casi imperceptible, eso te dará profesionalismo y sobre todo no mires al público, o te pondrás nerviosa que tu mirada se centre en un punto a la nada pero sin perder la noción de donde caminas.

-Bueno, pues gracias… y entonces yo creo me regreso con los gatos… realmente no quise incomodarte, sé que a veces quieres estar solo y…

-Realmente Marinette quiero que te quedes.- le interrumpió.- lo estaba pensando un poco, si quería estar solo pero quería pensar un poco, como proponerte que te vengas a vivir aquí, no pago renta y dentro de poco conseguiré el traslado, nos mudaremos, venderemos este lugar y comenzaremos desde el principio.

-Pues tienes mucho en que pensar.

-¿Qué pasaría si Chat Noir regresara?- Marinette no entendió ese brusco cambio de tema.

-¿Regresara? ¿Pretendes ser un ladrón otra vez? Adrien, Mataron a Nathaniel y ahora tú quieres… ¿Qué quieres realmente Adrien?

-Nada, era solo una pregunta… - tomándola de la mano condujo hasta su habitación, del armario Adrien tomo una chaqueta del interior sacando de uno de los bolsillos un antifaz negro.- Chat Noir va a desaparecer, pero Lady Noir tomara su lugar.

-¿Lady Noir?- Adrien le coloco el antifaz a Marinette, por un segundo se preguntó si su esposo no estaba enfermo o un poco ebrio, las dudas se disiparon cuando la beso, un beso suave que poco a poco tomaba más intensidad y que ella no supo en que momento comenzó a corresponderlo.

Y sin saber el momento exacto en que ambos terminaron en la cama uniendo sus cuerpos con desenfrenada pasión, embriagándose uno del otro, diciéndose entre besos y caricias lo mucho que se amaban y esos gestos Marinette los cinto puramente sinceros.

Bridgette observo el amanecer desde la ventana del hotel, desde hace dos meces que se muda constantemente para no levantar sospechas, mientras el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, otra persona comenzaba a levantarse de forma perezosa del sofá, la azabache le miro por unos segundos y después regreso su mirada, en dos semanas Hawk Moth caería, todo terminaría.

Lila por otra parte, había recibido un comunicado de Hawk Moth, aunque Azrael aparentara haber regresado a Canadá, seguía escondido en Paris. Y ahora frente a él observo de forma neutral su siguiente objetivo.

-Por lo general solo me encargas tapar evidencias, nunca matar a nadie.

-Los tiempos cambian, cuando termines con ella, viajaras a Grecia y matarás a mi sobrino, ya eh confirmado que está en coma y no soportaría un segundo paro cardiaco, no quiero que dejes huellas.- ordeno Hawk Moth, Lila no era del tipo de asesina que hiciera todo con orden, era más "explosiva"

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Guantes de látex y una jeringa con aire… lo demás será juego de niños.

-¿Qué pasara con su trofeo?

-Dejaremos una reunión tranquila, si ambas son fáciles de domesticar a pesar de todo no va a negarse.

Con su nuevo objetivo Lila, abandono el lugar de reunión, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, sonrió de medio lado no podía creer que el mismo destino confabulara con ella para deshacerse de una vez por todas de Ladybug. Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, la pasarela seria esa misma noche, todo estaba perfectamente planeado y calculado.

-Ya es hora.- comunico Ladybug.

 _-Yo solo no podre con esto, tomara más tiempo_.

-Vamos el sujeto que casi se infiltro a los archivos de la NASA no puede solo, no estrás solo recibirás ayuda externa.

En Grecia, Juleka estaba sentada frente al ordenador, las comunicaciones se abrirían para todos en cuanto el evento comenzara, Muticus se había encargado de ocultar su identidad, solo en caso de ser necesario la pantalla que mostraría los vestidos modelados seria usada para una transmisión en vivo de el mismo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Esto ya está por terminar, Muticus y Hawk Moth están por dar sus últimos golpes. No diré otra cosa porque es más que obvio ya saben de quien se trata xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	21. Medio minuto

_**Cinco horas antes.**_

Un extraño paquete había llegado a las oficinas de la policía, dentro se encontraba una grabadora con una cinta y en ella grabado un mensaje, todos los agentes fueron llamados a una junta, pues en una carta se podía especificar que tenían información de suma importancia, no sabían si aquello era una broma de mal gusto. Damocles fue el primero en escuchar la grabación y ante ello descarto por completo las malas jugadas.

"… _Hawk Moth es un criminal que ha cometido los peores asesinatos, él es la mente tras todos los golpes: el robo y ventas de armas militares al mercado negro, venta de órganos y tráfico de personas, asesinatos, los más conocidos en su historial criminal son el asesinato a Félix y Paulette Agreste y el asesinato a la familia del Alcalde de Paris..."_

Gabrielle, no pudo ocultar su asombro, en todos esos años de investigación hasta donde logro descubrir jamás se había descubierto al asesino de dos miembros de su familia por tal motivos se había cerrado el caso a falta de más pruebas.

"… _Hawk Moth como lo dije antes es la mente tras los golpes, a sus pies se encuentra un grupo de mercenarios que corresponden a los siguientes alias: Volpina, Ladybug, Reflekta y Cronos. De esas cuatro personas Ladybug es la responsable de los dos asesinatos más grandes, los Agreste y la familia de Bourgeois. Ahora él esta tras otra persona que interfiere en media parte de sus planes Gabriel Agreste…"_

La grabación fue detenida, cuando Gabrielle se levantó de su lugar haciendo que su silla callera de golpe al suelo llamando la atención de todos.

 _-¡¿Cómo podemos confiar en ese sujeto?!-_ exclamo la castaña, la vida de su tío ahora estaba en peligro y la de su padre igual, Azrael regresaría ese día para el evento.

 _-Si pudieras guardar silencio y terminar de escuchar las grabaciones entenderías porque no es una broma, además estas aquí porque ese es tu trabajo_.- dijo de modo firme Damocles. Gabrielle levanto su silla y tomo su lugar tratando de conservar la calma, Alya y Nino sentados a su lado le sujetaron de los brazos para indicarle que no estaba sola.

"… _Al matar a esta persona Hawk Moth cobrara una gran suma de dinero con lo que lograra salir de unas peligrosas deudas conmigo, todo esto fue un plan para atraparlo y acabar con él de una vez por todas; para Hawk Moth el tiempo se ha terminado y se ha quedado solo, una de sus sicarios de más confianza se logró infiltrar en la policía de Paris, su alias Volpina, Ladybug le ha cuidado los pasos pues se sabe que ella los ha traicionado. Esta noche no podremos hacer todo el trabajo y por eso recurrimos a ustedes para castigar a este villano. Chat Noir ha robado información de gran importancia para mí y se encargara de proteger a la nueva víctima…"_

-¿Qué procede ahora?- ante la gran tención Nino fue el único que se atrevió a hablar, Damocles apago la grabadora mirando a todo su equipo.

- _Intervendremos.-_ dijo, las luces se apagaron y tras de él la pantalla blanca se ilumino por unos segundos de azul para después mostrar una fotografía con la silueta de Chat Noir.- _todos sobre todo la responsable del caso "Chat Noir" se preguntaran qué es esto, durante su tiempo en la academia esta persona fue reclutada por una organización de la cual no diré el nombre para seguir los pasos de Hawk Moth_.- la diapositiva cambio mostrando esta vez una foto de Adrien, Gabrielle, Alya y Nino abrieron las bocas más ningún sonido salió de ninguno.- _Adrien Agreste es quien corresponde bajo ese nombre._

 _-Dios mío me quiero morir_.- exclamo la castaña, Damocles seguía hablando, pero ella no prestaba atención alguna.

 _-Algunos agentes se van a infiltrar al evento y permanecerán atentos a alguna señal, la prioridad es proteger al señor Agreste y atrapar a Hawk Moth._

Gabrielle estaba sentada en una mesa intentando lucir lo más tranquila posible, estaba completamente estresada y el arma oculta bajo su falda en su pierna le incomodaba, la sensación de revisar si tenía o no puesto el seguro era demasiado grande, en otras mesas podía distinguir a otros de sus compañeros haciendo mejor su trabajo. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde podría estar Adrien?

Marinette por otro lado estaba terminando de devolver toda la ensalada de frutas y vegetales que ingirió en la mañana, los nervios la estaban matando hasta el grado de generarle terribles nauseas, su rostro mostraba un verde natural señal de los ascos y nervios, no, no podía salir y modelar sabiendo que miles de personas la estarían observando. Se retoco el maquillaje, respiro más profundo de lo que sus pulmones le permitían y nuevamente regreso corriendo al pequeño baño a seguir vomitando. Adrien la observaba con pena y gracia desde una cámara escondida, debía concentrarse, pues la vida de su padre en esos momentos estaba en peligro.

 _-Si no vomita en medio desfile será un milagro_.- Antibug le llamo desde el micrófono, Adrien guardo su móvil.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- pregunto con fastidio, se sentía incómodo por tener puesto un traje sastre y por debajo el traje blindado.

- _Sal del auto, y dirígete al interior no te distraigas, dirígete rápidamente a la mesa tras de Azrael Agreste._

-Entendido…

 _-Una cosa más_.- la comunicación pareció perderse por un par de segundos.- _cariño puedes explicarlo._

 _-No me hables de esa forma_.- pidió otra persona de forma molesta, Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Nathaniel!

- _Salido de la misma tumba Chat, no tenemos tiempo y ahora escucha… tenemos una cámara escondida, las luces se apagaran para que Hawk Moth pueda disparar a tu padre._

 _-_ ¿Cómo distingo a Hawk Moth?

 _-Cuando las luces se apaguen dispara directamente al frente, herirás a Azrael en la cadera y eso evitara pueda huir.-_ Dijo Bridgette

-¿Qué dices? ¡El plan es detener al bastardo de Hawk Moth para que no mate a mi padre! ¡¿Cómo quieres que lastime a…?!

 _-Azrael me ordeno matar a tu familia Adrien, él es Hawk Moth. Adrien no hay tiempo confía en nosotros, salva a tu padre, a Marinette, ahora muévete no hay tiempo._

La comunicación se perdió, Adrien bajo del auto se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar, como era posible que su tío ordenara a Bridgette matar a Félix y a su madre ¿Por qué? No entendía nada. Bridgette por otro lado se sostuvo la mirada confiada de forma disimulada desde más arriba del escenario con Azrael, le hacía creer que todo marchaba acorde al plan, ambos se tenían preparadas un par de sorpresas. El plan era simple, las luces se apagarían debido a un fallo, él dispararía en ese momento a la cabeza de Gabriel y Marinette seria drogada y sacada antes de que las luces se encendieran.

Muticus observaba diferentes pantallas, tres de ellas le daba diferentes perspectivas de donde Azrael se encontraba, en una pudo notar cuando Chat Noir entro y saludo a su familiar con un gesto de la mano tomando asiento donde la indicaron, hasta ahora todo marchaba bien.

-Señor, tenemos movimiento de Alopex.- indico Rose enfocando una cámara puesta en los callejones.

-Reflekta, comunícame con Antibug.- ordeno, Juleka oprimió un par de teclas para abrir un canal privado para comunicarse.- el zorro merodea.- dijo Juleka se sorprendió al escuchar como su voz se distorsionaba con un micrófono puesto en su chaleco, era una buena táctica.

 _Huele la muerte es seguro._

Respondió. Muticus miro a Rose quien asintió ligeramente abriendo un nuevo canal de comunicación, se levantó de su lugar y coloco una diadema sobre Juleka, pudo escuchar el sonido característico de una llamada ser enlazada, aquel gesto no lo entendió.

-Tres minutos.- dijo él para después junto a Rose salir de la habitación.

 _-¿Muticus?_

 _-_ ¡Nathaniel!- exclamo, su interior se relajó tanto al escuchar su voz, incluso pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

 _-¡¿Juleka? ¡¿Eres tu juleka?!_

 _-_ Sí… Nathaniel enserio, te juro no quería creer que habías muerto.- Nathaniel comenzó a reír nerviosamente, estaba tan alegre de escucharla otra vez que el tema de su supuesta muerte selo tomaba como algo gracioso.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo están él bebe y tú?

-Chantal y yo estamos bien, y estamos en Grecia, creo estaremos aquí por un largo tiempo.

-¿Chantal?... n-no no me digas que…

Juleka sonrió, ciertamente Nathaniel deseaba que su bebe fuese una niña y su nombre fuera Chantal. Antes de poder siquiera responderle algo, la comunicación se cortó, Rose y Muticus entraron nuevamente a la habitación el tiempo se le había terminado y ahora debía centrarse en el trabajo.

Nathaniel limpio sus mejillas estaba aliviado de escucharla, está bien y su hija, su adorable y amada hija lo estaba de igual modo, se colocó el antifaz en menos de cinco minutos comenzaría el evento, si quería estar con ellas debía dar lo mejor de sí. Bridgette se colocó el antifaz y alisto su arma con la droga que usaría para dormir a Marinette y poder llevársela, cuando las luces se apagaran ella estaría literalmente ciega, era cuando Nathaniel entraría siendo sus ojos guiándola hasta su objetivo.

Las luces bajaron tenuemente dejando que el escenario brillara más, los camarógrafos se alistaron, los flash comenzaron a escucharse junto a los aplausos cuando Gabriel Agreste salió dando el discurso de bienvenida a todos los presentes, Gabrielle temblaba, no por miedo o emoción sino por nervios, ya había visto a su padre, a Adrien y sobre todo el arma no también oculta de su primo si "Chat Noir" fallaba en siquiera disparar su padre podría verse lastimado y eso no lo deseaba. Marinette fue técnicamente arrastrada por la asistente del señor Agreste, subió las escaleras esperando el llamado para salir, no, no estaba lista pero no había marcha atrás, tomando la postura que Adrien le había mostrado hace tiempo fue señal para que le dejaran tranquila.

La música comenzó, las primeras modelos comenzaron a salir, para después ser el turno de Marinette, ella portaba un vestido negro con franjas blancas, en la parte de las mangas estas se abrían a modo de campana y en los hombros las hombreras terminaban en picos un poco al estilo militar, la falda entubada daba un aire de elegancia y formalidad. Adrien aplaudió junto a todos los demás pero sus ojos no los podía apartar de su tío.

 _ **Dos semanas atrás.**_

 _-¿Matar a Bridgette?_

 _-La muy estúpida piensa que no me eh dado cuenta de su traición.-_ Azrael comenzó a reír tranquilamente, el juego de Ladybug se había terminado.- _pero antes de matarla quiero saberlo todo ¿Quién mierda es Muticus?_

\- _Por lo general solo me encargas de tapar evidencias, nunca matar a nadie._

 _-Los tiempos cambian, cuando termines con ella, viajaras a Grecia y mataras a mi sobrino, ya eh confirmado que está en coma y no soportara un segundo paro cardiaco, no quiero que dejes huellas._

 _-¿Alguna sugerencia?_

 _-Guantes de látex y jeringa con aire… lo demás será juego de niños._

Tras aquella charla, Arzael había dejado la habitación, Lila permaneció más tiempo en ese lugar sin moverse ni un milímetro, entrecerró los ojos, algo no estaba bien y lo sentía, bueno por el momento Hawk Moth no sabía que ella también lo había traicionado, el pobre se estaba quedando solo por su enfermiza obsesión por una mujer.

 _-Muticus, sabiendo esto ¿Planeas seguir adelante?_ -Apretando ligeramente su pendiente en forma de corazón rojo, escucho la respuesta.

 _ **-Sí.**_

 _ **-**_ _Los Agreste están realmente enfermos, vas a matar a Bridgette, es una muerte segura y lo sabes._

 _ **-Ella lo sabe, sabe que puede morir en esta misión.**_

 _-No es que me importe, tenemos casi la misma edad y me ha superado por mucho, y eso nos hace en extremo peligrosas la una a la otra, conocemos nuestras fortalezas y debilidades pero… no deberías decirle la verdad._

 _ **-No, a pesar de ser quien es creo que nunca la perdonaría por lo que hizo.**_

 _-Pensé que el amor lo podía todo, en fin solo son cursilerías… Alopex fuera._

Lila dio una última calada a su cigarrillo para después tirarlo y pisarlo. Un ruido le alerto, la hora estaba por llegar. Marinette se estaba colocando un vestido de novia, con varios detalles que le hacían parecer una deidad egipcia pero de los tiempos modernos, el vestido ceñido a su figura le hacía parecer una muñeca tanto que dudaba poder siquiera darse la vuelta estaba muy ajustado, pero lo que más le estaba incomodando era el escote en su pecho.

-¡Y ahora, el más reciente modelo para vestidos de novia!

Marinette salió, las mismas personas, los mis ojos sobre ella, las mismas expresiones pero ¿Por qué algo estaba mal?... las luces se apagaron de golpe y algunos gritaron por la impresión, Adrien se levantó de su lugar yendo contra su tío que había saco su arma dispuesto a matar a su hermano, un disparo alerto a todos, los gritos se intensificaron. Un segundo disparo… Marinette sintió un golpe en su nuca para después perder el conocimiento rápidamente.

- _Medio metro, Gabriel Agreste sigue intacto, las luces se encenderán en medio minuto, muévete rápido.-_ rápidamente Bridgette bajo de su lugar y corrió hasta donde Marinette para arrastrarla y sacarla.

El rastreador en el sujetador de Bridgette fue encendido y rastreado desde Grecia, no perderían a su objetivo por nada del mundo.

- _¡Adrien sal ya, rápido!-dijo Nathaniel, Adrien forcejaba con Azrael por el arma.- Tras las cortinas esta la salida de emergencia a tu lado derecho Antibug._

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro nuevos disparos se escucharon. Las luces se encendieron, Adrien se encontraba en el suelo había recibido tres disparos, uno en el pecho y dos en el estómago, agradecía tener el traje blindado puesto, más el dolor era casi soportable dolía mucho más que si tuviera el chaleco antibalas, Azrael había escapado.

-¡Rápido una ambulancia tenemos una persona herida!- escucho, Adrien miro al escenario y no había nadie, ni su padre, ni Marinette, como pudo se levantó abriéndose paso entre la multitud para llegar a un lado del escenario, Gabrielle estaba usando su chal para detener el sangrado del brazo de su padre. La cuarta bala le había dado en el hombro, agradecía que su padre siguiera con vida.

-¿¡Dónde está mi padre!?- Apenas la castaña le vio se le fue encima, Adrien la hizo a un lado para ver a su padre.- ¡Adrien!

-¡Se escapó!- le grito.- ¡El bastardo de tu padre se escapó!

-A-Adrien que te…-Gabriel se puso de pie, no entendía que pasaba y a pesar de estar herido, a pesar de que su hijo fuera mayor de edad no permitiría se comportara así.

-Azrael quería matarte.- dijo de golpe.- y ahora secuestraron a Marinette.

-P-pero…

-Gabrielle tu estas de más, vete con mi padre al hospital, yo me encargo de recuperar a mi esposa y detener a tu padre.

-¡Adrien espera! ¡Adrien!

-Gabrielle.- llamo Alya.- ordenes nuevas, quedas fuera del caso, vete al hospital nosotros nos encargamos.

Bridgette llevaba a Marinette casi arrastrando por el callejón, un auto debería estar esperándolas para llevarla a la fábrica de pintura abandonada, detuvo sus pasos al no ver el auto y en cambio ver a Volpina en medio del camino.

-Lila…

-Hawk Moth sabe que nos traicionaste.- le dijo.

-¿Y tú no? ¿Para quién trabajas realmente? Hace mucho que dejaste de ser la Zorra de Hawk Moth.

-La diferencia es que no me ha descubierto, en cuanto a mi "comprador" no puedo decirte nada. – Bridgette dejo caer a Marinette para sacar su arma, Ella estaba equivocada si pensaba que obedecería fácilmente y claramente que no entregaría a su hermana a ese enfermo. Lila desvió su arma a la cabeza de Marinette.

-Él podría matarme por eliminar a su trofeo, pero quien decide eres tú, date la vuelta, ella vive, dispara y yo la mato ¿Qué eliges? – Bridgette sostuvo firme el arma.- sabes sería una lástima que tu sobrino no llegara a nacer.

Grabe error… Bridgette se distrajo por breves segundos, segundos que Lila uso en su contra disparando a ladybug en el abdomen, su cuerpo se adormecía a gran velocidad, la droga que ella usaba…ahora podía entender lo que sus víctimas sentían cuando los dormía para caer en el abrazo de la muerte. El auto llego rápidamente, un par de sujetos salieron para tomar a Bridgette y Marinette y meterlas al auto, Lila entro junto con ellos, las sirenas ya se podían escuchar y se sorprendía de que Chat Noir no hubiera salido por la puerta que daba a ese callejón, por lo general en la mayoría de películas de policías y ladrones eso se hacía.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Y todas gritan ¡Nathaniel está vivo! Oh si, xD era parte del plan fingirle una muerte, Muticus es demasiado frio, y Bridgette tuvo algo que ver con él para no perdonarla, ahora todos saben para quien más trabaja Lila y esto es todo un caos, ahora ya solo restan dos capítulos para el final de esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	22. Hawk Moth

Todo había sido captado y escuchado por las cámaras de seguridad, nadie decía nada, con un gesto con la cabeza Muticus dio señal para que los monitores se apagaran, Rose desconecto las pantallas dejando solo una la que estaba al frente de Juleka.

Una operación tan compleja, tan fácil que pareció ser una eternidad y que ahora llegaba a su fin, no, no era el fin solo que aquello no parecía real, parecía más bien una rara película de persecuciones a la cual por momentos no encontraba sentido alguno.

-Has un respaldo de las grabaciones.- ordeno, Juleka rápidamente comenzó a hacer las copias de los últimos minutos.- ella asintió comenzando con su trabajo.- Nathaniel… borra el registro de las cámaras no debe quedar ninguna evidencia.

-¿Qué sigue ahora? – pregunto Rose.

-Esperar, Hawk Moth va a tomar represalias en contra de Bridgette, no nos queda más que esperar.

-Exactamente ¿Esperar a que?- pregunto Juleka.- Hawk Moth fallo en su intento por matar a su hermano, matar a Bridgette no será suficiente y si lo llegaron a descubrir…

-Si la policía no puede detenerlo lo aremos nosotros.- le interrumpió de golpe.- nuestro trabajo aún no se termina.

La policía evacuaba a todos los invitados al evento lo más rápido que podían, los paramédicos atendieron rápidamente a Gabriel Agreste, Adrien por su parte corrió a la zona de camerinos Bridgette le dejaría una pista de donde seria llevaba Marinette después del secuestro. Se sentía idiota, una parte dentro de él le decía que debió de haberle disparado a su tío donde le dijeron y la otra no se arrepentía de haberse levantado para quitarle el arma y evitar asesinara a su padre.

Mientras buscaba por todo el lugar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza casi le hace perder el equilibrio, se giró molesto para ver a su agresor, no se sorprendió mucho de ver a su prima Gabrielle con los ojos llenos de rabia y un bastón en las manos.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le pregunto, la castaña levanto el arma para golpearlo nuevamente.

-¡Maldito criminal! ¡Te burlaste de mi todo este tiempo!- grito.- ¡Y ahora acusas a mi padre de asesino!

-Yo solo digo la verdad.- dijo quitándole el bastón.- además me delate ante ti en muchas ocasiones ¿Cuántos chicos conoces que hablen ruso?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Mi meta era no solo atrapar a Chat Noir sino que también quería matarlo.- relajando su respiración se dejó caer de golpe sobre una silla.- ¿Qué mierda pasa Adrien? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

-Tu padre ordeno mataran a Félix y a mi madre, no solo eso sino que mando secuestrar a Marinette.- explico, Gabrielle se levantó de su lugar no quería creer nada de lo que escuchaba.

-¿Por qué ella?

-Tu padre está enfermo, no lo se despertó una extraña obsesión por amar todo lo que mi hermano amaba, el quería demasiado a Marinette como a una hermanita… pero a cambio de mantenerla con vida utilizo a la hermana mayor de Marinette, Bridgette para no levantar sospechas.- de uno de los vestidos colgados Adrien tomo una nota, todo estaba escrito con números.- y ahora quiere a Marinette hay que detenerlo.

-Voy a formar parte de este caso y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir.- sentencio de forma firme.- a tu padre se lo han llevado ya al hospital ¿Alguna idea?

-Hay que descifrar el contenido de esta nota de inmediato, es la pista que Bridgette me dejo para encontrar a Marinette.

Tomando la nota, Gabrielle salió directo con los demás oficiales ya se había ordenado peinaran toda el área y revisaran las cámaras de seguridad, si alguien se había dado a la fuga no debería estar demasiado lejos. Adrien aprovechó para quitarse el traje y solo quedar con el que llevaba debajo, sus dedos se posaron tras de su oreja activando el comunicador.

-¿Lo capturaste?- pregunto.

- _Sí, descifrarlo me costara un par de minutos no es nada complejo.-_ respondió Evil.- _¿Qué aras con los policías?_

-Muticus creo una mentira de que soy un agente encubierto reclutado desde mis días en la academia.

- _De acuerdo._

Adrien salió de los camerinos colocándose el antifaz de su traje por una puerta trasera, no le importaba que Gabrielle tuviera la pista en clave, gracias a una cámara escondida entre su ropa Nathaniel pudo tomar una captura para comenzar a descifrarlo.

Al salir por el callejón, algo en el suelo llamo su atención, un pendiente de color azul en forma de escarabajo, no, no era un pendiente sino un adorno que Marinette tenía en su vestido, examino el lugar con cuidado esperando encontrar una segunda pista más lo único que encontró fue en uno de los muros una cámara de seguridad.

-Evil… fuera del edificio hay una cámara de seguridad ¿puedes revisar el contenido de los últimos minutos?

Nathaniel trago grueso, por esa pregunta, justo en ese momento se estaba terminando de borrar toda evidencia de Alopex y el secuestro de Marinette.

- _Lo intentare.-_ Respondió.-

Sentía su cuerpo ser sacudido ligeramente por otra persona, el abdomen aun le dolía por el disparo, al parecer no habían usado la misma cantidad que ella usaba con esa droga, el efecto podía durar todo un día. Su visión poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al lugar frente a ella se encontraba Lila quien vestía de naranja y blanco y le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya has despertado.- dijo burlona caminando tras de ella, Bridgette no podía hablar su boca estaba amordazada.- y tu también lo has hecho, sin duda alguna son la misma sangre.

-¡¿Lila!?- grito Marinette, Bridgette se sobre salto al escuchar que la persona atada en su espalda no era otra sino su hermana menor.- ¿Qué demonios…?

-Silencio.- ordeno.- yo solo sigo órdenes… si el cuerpo de Bridgette no hubiera estado en la tumba ahora mismo no estarías aquí y estarías segura tras las rejas, pero me intriga saberlo ¿Cómo hiciste que tu cuerpo apareciera en la tumba Bridgette?

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto desconcertada, Lila camino hasta su lado desatando una de las cuerdas. Sin mucho cuidado tomo a la azabache mayor por el cabello hasta llevarla frente a su hermana.- B-brid…

-Que linda sorpresa ¿verdad? La hermana porque doce años creías muerta está aquí vivía como una cucaracha no se le mata con nada.

-Volpina ya basta…- Marinette observo como de las sombras salía un sujeto, Azrael Agreste le miro sonriente, una sonrisa que le helo la sangre.- mi dulce Marinette, al fin tengo el honor de tenerte.

-Señor Agreste… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Dejaremos que nuestra rata traidora te lo cuente.- dijo, Lila quito la mordaza de Bridgette regresándola con brusquedad al suelo.- pero debo advertirte algo preciosa ahora eres mi propiedad.

Azrael intento tomar un mechón de cabello de Marinette, ella por inercia se alejó de él no quería que la tocaran, no entendía nada, pero esa forma de sonreírle y de verla no hacía más que asustarla.

-¡No la toques maldito enfermo!- grito Bridgette, la sonrisa de Azrael desapareció clavando esta ves sus ojos en la mujer en el suelo, con un movimiento de la mano hacia Lila, esta le soltó una fuerte patada en el estómago.

-Hablen ahora querida, porque después no abra ninguna oportunidad. – dijo para después salir riendo de la habitación, Lila por su parte se inclinó frente a Marinette levantándole el rostro por el mentón.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estas perdidamente enamorada de Adrien.- dijo Lila.- el chico besa realmente bien, muy bien… una vez desaparezcas yo me encargo de consolarlo, ya lo hicimos una vez en el elevador .

-N-no le creas….-dijo a duras penas Bridgette.- es… mentira…

Lila no dijo más nada, solo salió de aquella oscura habitación, Bridgette se sentó sobre sus rodillas con algo de esfuerzo, no recordaba que Lila fuera tan fuerte hasta el punto de dejarla sin aire, sabía que eso no lo hizo solo por órdenes sino por venganza por lo ocurrido con su nariz rota. Una vez un poco más tranquila se giró a ver a Marinette esta tenía el rostro gacho, todos sus esfuerzos para protegerla por tantos años ahora se derrumbaban.

-Marinette…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.- ¿Quién eres porque te haces pasar por esa maldita?

-S-soy… Bridgette, la verdadera…

-¡Mentira!- grito.- ¡Es mentira, tu estas muerta te suicidaste, me dejaste sola!

-No es verdad Marinette, yo sigo viva y estoy aquí ahora frente a ti yo…

-¿Quién era el cuerpo?- pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos de sus orbes zafiros podía notar como pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a escapar.- ¿Quién está en esa tumba?

-Nuestra madre.- respondió.-… una noche antes de que fueran a cavar la tumba cambien el cuerpo de nuestra madre por el mío metiendo sus restos dentro de un vestido lavanda que se hacía viejo por el pasar de los años.

-Eres una maldita ¡Como te atreves a profanar la tumba de mi madre!

-¡A mí también me dolió hacerlo! Si estamos aquí ahora no es porque yo lo deseara, todo lo que hice, todo lo que he sufrido por tantos años solo fue para protegerte ¡para que no terminaras aquí!

-Sabias que nuestro padre murió de pena por tu culpa, cuando te creímos muerta él se fue a china, porque en ese lugar conoció a nuestra madre, naciste en ese lugar y se olvidó por completo de mi existencia.

-Si lo sabía.- Bridgette bajo su mirada, desde que fingió su muerte siempre recibía noticias sobre su hermana.- pero había aceptado otro tipo de vida… escucha Marinette aunque me cueste la vida voy a sacarte de aquí… pero primero me tienes que escuchar.

-No quiero escucharte, eres una mentirosa, por tu culpa me acusaron de ser una asesina.

-Es por eso que debes escucharme Marinette, por tu bien y la de ese niño que esperas tienes que…

-Un segundo.- le interrumpió.- ¿Qué niño? Yo no estoy embarazada.

-Sufres de mareos y vómitos es claro que…

-Eres mi hermana y no me conoces… sabes que eso me pasa cuando estoy bajo presión y con los nervios en punta…

-Lo lamento pero me das la impresión siempre acostándote con tu mejor amigo.

-¡No cambies le tema!- grito Marinette.- es mi esposo…

-Ok… entonces solo escucha… la historia es larga a sí que seré lo más breve posible. Cuando Félix vivía él te adoraba, eras como una dulce hermanita para él, pero Azrael estaba enfermo, se enamoró perdidamente de su cuñada y al mismo tiempo de Félix, todo lo que ellos amaron él se encargó de amar el doble incluida tú, como la madre de Félix se negó a dejar a su marido e irse con él me ordeno que los matara.

-¿Por qué lo arias? ¿Tú no eras una asesina?

-Pero ahora lo soy, a cambio de matarlos y trabajar para él tu seguirías viviendo, no importaba lo mucho que yo amara a Félix eres mi hermana, mi familia por eso lo hice, por eso me aleje y con su ayuda fingí mi muerte… si seguía trabajando para él tu estarías a salvo, su obsesión creció más y más… cuando se enteró que Gabriel Agreste escribió su testamento dejándolo con el 80% de su fortuna y el restante a Adrien enloqueció. Quiere ese dinero y te quiere a ti, el último recuerdo de su amado sobrino.

-Que enfermo.

-Lo sé, pero también sabía que él no cumpliría su palabra, tiempo después me entere que Félix seguía con vida.- Marinette se sorprendió por aquellas palabras.- pero para mantenerlo con vida tuve que traicionar a Azrael todos los conocemos como Hawk Moth y ahora Muticus la persona para quien trabajo lo protege y ahora a ti también.

-No puedo entender nada de esto… tu estas muerta, esto, esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto… incluso Lila…

-Lila quiere destruir a Adrien.- confeso.- no es la primera vez que una relación se destruye por culpa es una experta, la conozco muy bien.

En otro lugar, Adrien conducía una motocicleta negra, la pista había sido resuelta, a Marinette la tenían secuestrada dentro de una fábrica de pintura abandonada al otro lado de la ciudad, dudaba que Bridgette ya hubiera llegada, solo tenían minutos de diferencia. Por su parte Muticus ahora examinaba las cámaras instaladas en la vieja fábrica, era extraño no ver a los aliados de Hawk Moth en ningún lado, nadie sabía de esas cámaras.

-Esto es raro.- dijo él… los hombres salieron pero nadie ha regresado.

-Hay movimiento en la entrada principal.- Rose enfoco la grabación Chat Noir ingreso a la fábrica con cuidado.

- _¡Muticus!_

La voz de Nathaniel se escuchó por uno de los monitores.

-¿Qué sucede?

- _Es una trampa, no puedo contactar con Chat Noir, el mensaje no era el lugar donde tendrían a la secuestrada, es el lugar de la tumba de Chat._

-¡Una bomba!- exclamo Juleka, arriba de un montón de cajas se podía apreciar un reloj yendo en regresiva.

-¡Chat Noir!- grito Muticus.- Chat Noir sal de ese lugar ahora.

Por las cámaras Chat Noir se veía desorientado mirando a todos lados.

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ pregunto Chat, Rose noto que el filtro de voz no estaba activado.

-En ese lugar se encuentra una bomba sal ahora o….

Tarde, las cámaras fueron apagadas y lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de una explosión… Muticus no lo podía creer…

-Adrien…

-Muticus…- le llamo Juleka, el hombre parecía haber entrado a una especia de Shock…

-¿Cuál es la ubicación real?- pregunto… el silencio se instaló en la habitación hasta que Nathaniel respondió.

\- _Un viejo teatro abandonado al otro lado de la ciudad casi a la misma distancia que la fábrica de pintura._

 _-_ Rose llama a la policía y dales los datos, Hawk Moth es problema de ellos ahora. Dile a Alopex que debe pasar a la siguiente face. – Rose asintió comenzando a moverse Juleka por su parte se levantó molesta de su lugar.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente ¿no? Ahora sabrás lo que se siente visitar una tumba donde lo único que siempre te va a esperar será una fría lapida… pues eso era lo que sentía Adrien al ir a visitarte por doce años que fingiste estar muerto.

-Juleka…-llamo Rose.

-Está bien déjala… - dijo él de modo tranquilo.- lamento mucho haberle causado dolor a mi hermano, pero para detener a Azrael hay que hacer sacrificios que así sea.

Lila sonreía de oreja a oreja escuchando aquella discusión mientras se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría la policía en llegar? Aún más inquietante ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Hawk Moth en dar la orden para matar a Bridgette? El hombre de sus pensamientos caminaba una y otra vez por ese lugar sobre una mesa de madera se encontraba un arma cargada y lista para ser disparada.

-Para estas alturas ya tu trofeo sabe la verdad.- dijo la castaña.- ¿La mato?

-Esta noche no pude hacerme con la herencia de Gabriel .- respondió molesto.- pero el dinero es lo de menos.

-Con todo respeto Hawk Moth, le debes una gran cantidad a tu prestador, ni por todos los aliados que tengas evitaras que te cobre la deuda.

-Pero mi tesoro lo ara, entregarle a Marinette hacer que lo mate nos librara de todo esto.

-Simplemente no creo que ella sea como su hermana.

-Lo será.- tomando el arma de la mesa paso a un lado de Lila.- solo es cosa de domesticarla un poco.

-Y yo que pensé mi tarea era matar a Bridgette lo aras con tus propias manos realmente ¿Quién te entiende?

-Tu encárgate de que mi sobrino que está en coma se muera, del otro.

-Nadie sobrevive a una explosión, tranquilo.

Fuera d la fábrica abandonada, una figura salía de entre un espeso de humo de colores azul y verde, tosía tan fuerte que los pulmones le ardían.

-¡Evil!.- intento comunicarse.- Evil…

 _-¡Adrien!.-_ exclamo.- _por dios pensé que… pero hubo una explosión_.

-Explosión de pintura, casi muero haya dentro…

- _No hay tiempo, fue una trampa, Muticus ya aviso a la policía todos se dirigen al viejo teatro.- explico rápidamente._

Chat no dijo más nada subió nuevamente a la moto dándose prisa, aquella trampa fue de lo más infantil, a la distancia podía escuchar el sonido de las patrullas, lo único que estaba en su mente _**era rescatar a Marinette.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Otro está vivo! Si algunos sospecharon bien, Felix sigue con vida pero ¿Por qué finge estar en coma? ¿Cómo se convirtió en Muticus? Todos se sabrán en el capítulo final de la historia, el encuentro entre Marinette y Bridgette no era nada de lo que se esperaban pero de momento ya saben la verdad y no Adrien no fue el destinado para ser le primer muerto del año xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización:**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	23. Desenlace

Marinette había logrado desprender una pequeña navaja de la suela del zapato de Bridgette, ahora entendía el significado de que la cosa más pequeña podría hacer una gran diferencia. Bridgette se mordía los labios aunque el dolor que Marinette le estaba causando al intentar cortar las cintas en sus muñecas de forma torpe con la navaja no era nada en comparación a los golpes y disparos que había recibido años atrás, miro sobre su hombro su hermana seguía dándole la espalda siguiendo su labor por liberarle para después ella ser liberada.

-¿Quién te hizo esa marca?- pregunto después de un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambas.

-¿Te importa?

-¡Eres mi hermana!- exclamo.- por supuesto que me importa… pero si no quieres contestarme lo entiendo me odias por todo lo que hice y lo que más te importa ahora es salir de aquí.

-Adrien me lastimo hace tiempo.- respondió.- pero ya no importa todo quedo en el pasado.

Bridgette no dijo más nada, la forma fría en que Marinette se expresaba con ella era clara muestra de que por más que lo intentara ella no dejaría de odiarla a pesar de saber la verdad, se sentía terriblemente mal por dejarla a su suerte y que sufriera todo ese tiempo, siempre fueron unidas y ahora actuaban como desconocidas. Las cintas fueron cortadas y la azabache mayor rápidamente estiro los brazos. Tomando la pequeña navaja era su turno para liberar a su hermana, apenas se giró a mirarle observo que sobre uno de los muebles estaba su arma, algo no estaba bien… era como si supieran que ella podría liberarse en algún momento ¿Por qué dejarle el arma entonces?

-Muticus…-llamo apretando tras su oreja.- ¡Muticus!

Nada, lo único que podía escuchar era una interferencia que evitaba Bridgette se comunicara. Pero al contrario de ella, Muticus podía escuchar perfectamente su llamado… Rose tenía la orden de no abrir la comunicación, lentamente cerro sus ojos, el insistente llamado de la azabache le trajo recuerdos de cuando vivían tranquilos.

Cuando ella odiaba las clases de educación física por que le obligaban a correr, pero con gracia le observaba correr hasta él para invitarlo a salir, cuando en sus tardes libres cuidando de Marinette ella se sentaba frente a él con un gran cuaderno de dibujo y lo retrataba mientras el distraídamente leía sus libros… su voz al pronunciar su nombre fue algo que a pesar de los años siempre mantuvo en sus más preciados recuerdos. Pensaba que si Bridgette un hubiera sido una chica tan insistente y no le hubiera sacado de sus casillas en más de una ocasión por el mismo motivo habría aceptado las invitaciones, a pesar de todo, Bridgette fue su primer y único amor.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo, la frustración ya era demasiada al no recibir respuesta de Muticus. La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girarse lentamente.

Bridgette dejo de cortar las cintas y tomo a Marinette del brazo rápidamente ayudándole a levantarse para después colocarla tras de ella, la azabache menor observo el arma sobre uno de los muebles, la puerta se entre abrió un poco… el sonido de un disparo pronto hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Gabrielle se había quitado el vestido y cambiado por unos vaqueros, una blusa de manga larga color lavanda y el chaleco antibalas, mantenía el móvil insistentemente pegado a su oreja escuchando el tono de llamada, Nino por su parte esperaba junto a la castaña a que esa llamada fuera contestada mientras él con el computador rastrearían la ubicación de Hawk Moth.

-Contesta…-murmuraba mientras se movía el pulgar y caminaba de un lado a otro de forma desesperada.

- _Osita._

Nino rápidamente comenzó con su labor de rastrear la llamada el mapa del monitos se movía de forma rápida intentando localizarlo, con una señal indico a Gabrielle le siguiera hablando.

-¡Papá! Qué bueno que estas bien, cuando todo pasó… no pude encontrarte.

- _Tranquila pequeña osita, papá oso está perfectamente bien, cuando las luces se apagaron uno de mis guardaespaldas me saco por la parte trasera del escenario._

-¿Un guardaespaldas? Yo ni vi a ninguno a tu lado.

- _Formaba parte de la seguridad del evento osita ¿Cómo te encuentras, asustada verdad?_

-Preocupada papá oso… alguien intento matar al tío Gabriel, él está bien. ¿Dónde estás, podría ir a verte ahora mismo?- Su mirada marrón observo a Nino quien parecía no creer lo que miraba en el computador, Alya se le acercó quedando casi de la misma manera, Gabrielle intento repetir su pregunta, más la llamada fue cortada. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya lo encontramos y para nada es la misma ubicación que le tal Muticus nos dio.- respondió Nino.

-¿Dónde está?

-Aquí - dijo Alya… Gabrielle se acercó hasta el computador para confirmar realmente la ubicación era ese lugar pero ¿Cómo?

Nathaniel, que también estaba rastreando la llamada estaba un poco desconcertado ¿Cómo era posible que Azrael contestara y estuviera en ese lugar cuando claramente no lo estaba? Observando la pantalla del portátil sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño icono en la parte superior derecha una pequeña mascara morada con forma de mariposa… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Un haker.- dijo Juleka analizando de la misma forma el pequeño icono que pertenecía a Hawk Moth, Muticus observo el icono formando una mueca con los labios.

La llamada fue contestada, si, pero alguien interfirió para que el rastreo no fuera para dar con Hawk Moth sino para localizar a Nathaniel y tener una cuartada perfecta para no ser descubierto. Nathaniel apretó los puños cerro la portátil y la lanzo evitando le hiciera daño a alguien. Los oficiales se alertaron al escuchar el estruendo de aquel aparato caer y romperse.

-¿Qué demo…?- Alya miro arriba un sujeto comenzaba a bajar con cuidado de las lámparas.

Los oficiales le apuntaban esperando la orden de su superior para disparar al sospechoso, todos observaron al chico que bestia de forma extraña, Gabrielle lo identifico como un traje parecido al de Adrien, solo que este tenía un poco más de color y no solo negro.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la morena apuntándole con su arma, Nathaniel alzo sus brazos para demostrar no estar armado.

-Esto fue una trampa, trabajo para Muticus, un haker desvió la llamada de Azrael Agreste para que dieran con mi ubicación.- respondió, Gabrielle hizo un ademan con la mano para que dejaran de apuntarle al chico.

-Repito la pregunta de mi compañera ¿Quién eres?

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg.- respondió Nino abrió la boca, él fue el encargado del asesinato de ese hombre ¿Cómo…?- alias…Demoilustrador.- estaría completamente loco para dar su verdadero alias Evil era el tipo que casi logra infiltrarse a los documentos privados de la NASA y por ende uno de los más buscados.

-Si es verdad lo que dices ¿Dónde está el criminal?- demandaron saber, uno de los oficiales se acercó hasta Nathaniel tomándolo de los brazos para colocarle unas esposas, otro le examino sin encontrar ningún tipo de arma escondida entre sus ropas.

-Como les dijo Fraganse, en el teatro abandonado, Chat Noir va en camino si se dan prisa podrán alcanzarlo.

Gabrielle cargo su arma y la puso dentro de su cinturón, estaba cansada, ya no quería escuchar nada más, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que su padre fuera un criminal.

El disparo detonado apenas le había rozado el hombro a Marinette quien se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar por el dolor, a pesar de que Bridgette uso su propio cuerpo como escudo para su hermana el intento fue inútil… Bridgette tomo el arma rápidamente, para cuando la sostuvo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, esa arma estaba liviana, no pesaba… ahora entendía que estaba mal, si había un arma pero esta no tenía balas.

Azrael entro a la habitación seguido de Lila quien sonreía de medio lado, tratando de ser fuerte, Bridgette oculto a su hermana tras de sí mientras seguía apuntando a Hawk Moth.

-Sabemos que es inútil.- dijo él.- entrégame a la chica.

-No…

-Volpina…-Lila le apunto de igual forma con el arma mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellas.

-Sabes que el arma no tiene balas así que oponerte será inútil.- bajando un poco el arma, Lila apretó el gatillo hiriendo a Bridgette en la pierna, la azabache no portaba su traje blindado por órdenes de Muticus.

-¡Bridgette!- exclamo Marinette, en un rápido movimiento Lila le atrapo por el cabello jalándola, alejándola de su hermana para después ser lanzada contra Azrael.- ¡Suéltame!

-¡DEJALA!

Un grito ajeno les llamo la atención, tras de ellos Chat Noir apareció, su rostro expresaba rabia, mientras que de modo firme sostenía su arma, Azrael pego su arma a la cabeza de Marinette mientras que con la otra mano la aferraba contra él desde la cintura, mientras que Lila ahora apuntaba directamente a Chat.

-Adrien…-musito Marinette.

-Mi querido Adrien ¿lamentas no haber podido matarme hace un par de horas? Porque yo si lo hago no hay más que basuras interfiriendo en mi camino.- Adrien entrecerró sus ojos.

-Yo lo dije cariño.- hablo Lila.- no es la primera vez que un matrimonio se arruina por mi culpa… el arma abajo.

-Siempre supe que eras una Zorra de primera.- dijo el rubio.- aprovecharte de un herido y de atorar el elevador para besarme ¿tan urgida estas?

-Realmente no, solo sigo ordenes, soy una zorra tan obediente.- dijo con descaro, su arma dejo de apuntarle a Chat para apuntar a Bridgette nuevamente.- ni se te ocurra moverte.

-Una zorra obediente que traiciono a su amo por otro ¿Dónde queda la fidelidad?- las palabras de Bridgette eran cortantes, Lila ni siquiera se inmuto, y Azrael apenas le importaba aquello, ya tenía a Marinette consigo ahora debía escapar.

-Mis razones las tengo igual que tu…

Las sirenas de las patrullas podían comenzar a escucharse, Hawk Moth torció los labios con molestia. Muticus que observa baba todo desde las cámaras apretaba su bastón con rabia, la orden estaba dada ¿Qué lo distinguía de ser igual que su tío o un asesino al igual que Bridgette?

-Para obtener algo, hay que sacrificar algo.- dijo para sí, Juleka y Ross le miraron sin decir nada.

-Volpina mata a Ladybug ahora.- Ordeno Hawk Moth, Lila cargo su arma nuevamente pero esta vez…-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te has quedado solo Azrael.- el arma de Lila le apuntaba ahora a él.- El juego ya termino… Tengo ordenes de Muticus para asesinarte y no me importa dispararte mientras uses a esa mujer de escudo, ordenes son órdenes.

Adrien le miro con sorpresa ¿Lila pensaba en disparar aunque eso significara matar a Marinette? Bridgette palideció de inmediato, no sabía que Lila trabajara para Muticus, pero lo que si sabía era que él les dejaba usar cualquier método para cumplir el objetivo, en su caso proteger a Marinette era cosa de Antibug, no de volpina.

-Lila no lo hagas…- advirtió Adrien.

-Ordenes son ordenes, me temo que le arrebatare el honor a esa persona de verte morir.- Hawk Moth pego aún más el arma a la cien de Marinette, ese gesto no bastaría para intimidar a la zorra, pero si para distraer a Adrien.

Los pasos apresurados y sirenas podían escucharse, era el final… Azrael sonrío en esos momentos cargar con Marinette sería un estorbo, y si no era de él no sería de nadie… Bridgette comprendió ese gesto y a pesar de su herida en la pierna se movió lo más rápido que pudo para robarle el arma. Cuando Marinette fue empujada por Bridgette, Adrien se descuidó, bajo su arma y fue hasta donde su esposa para ponerla a salvo, Lila seguía apuntando a ambos con su arma observando fijamente ese forcejeo… Bridgette no logro quitarle el arma, Hawk Moth apunto a Chat y Marinette dispuesto a dispararles y Lila estaba dispuesta a disparar a Azrael.

Para Muticus observar aquello pareció ver una lenta escena que lo destruía poco a poco, Lila y Azrael dispararon al mismo tiempo, la bala de Volpina dio contra el costado de Bridgette quien en ese momento se había puesto en medio para evitar que su hermana fuera lastimada, la bala que disparo Azrael le dio en el vientre, seguido de otros tres disparos.

La imagen de Félix sonriendo fue lo primero apareció en su mente.

-¡Bridgette!

Un nuevo disparo se escuchó, más esta vez el herido fue Hawk Moth, Lila disparo en su columna tal y como era el plan desde le principio.

-¡Las armas al suelo quedan detenidos!

Gabrielle apuntaba a Volpina quien dejó caer su arma, se sorprendió mucho, más que ver a su padre desangrándose en el suelo, su compañera Lila era cómplice de su padre… Adrien logro liberar a Marinette de las cintas y sin pensarlo corrió hasta el cuerpo de su hermana que comenzaba a desangrase, su blanco vestido se manchó de rojo pero poco le importaba.

 _ **Chat Noir.**_

Chat escucho nuevamente esa voz, esa voz que a pesar de los años no podía olvidar…

-Tu…tu…

 _ **Fraganse va a establecer un directo a través del móvil en tu muñeca ponlo al frente de Antibug.**_

-Has lo que te dice.- dijo Lila quien también había escuchado la comunicación, un oficial se acercó a ella para colocarle las esposas.

-Bridgette…tu no…

-T-te lo dije… si lo hice era solo… para protegerte.

Adrien retiro el antifaz del rostro de Bridgette y coloco frente a ella el móvil, un hombre con una máscara en tonos verde agua le miraba, entonces ese era Muticus.

 _ **Lo hiciste bien**_ _._

Muticus al quitarse la máscara fija sus orbes grises en aquellos zafiros que poco a poco se cristalizaban e iban perdiendo su brillo… Bridgette sonrió de forma débil mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No lo… creo… tu…

- _Lamento a verte usado de este modo._

-Lo merecía…y-yo… yo mate a…

- _Yo pensé que nunca podría perdonarte por matar a mi madre, intente convencerme de que lo que hiciste fue por amor a tu hermana y que yo en tu lugar lo habría hecho igual por Adrien, y quería odiarte pero no podía._

-S-sabes que lo merezco…

 _-Bridgette, entiende una cosa, no importa cuando lo digas que no lo mereces, pero yo te perdono por matarla, te perdono por que no querías hacerlo te obligaron._

 _-_ G-racias…

-Bridgette… **Den tha xecháso poté ti méra pou se gnórisa par +ola aftá pou synévisan ach… Bridgette s´agapó.**

Sus palabras fueron entre cortadas desde el directo la azabache podía ver una sonrisa mientras aquellos orbes grises comenzaban cristalizarse y una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

 _Si un día llegara a morir, me gustaría que me dijeras que me amas._

 _¿Por qué piensas que vas a morir?_

 _No lo pienso, el destino así lo es, por eso quiero que con una sonrisa me digas que me amas Félix, porque moriremos de viejos sabiendo que nos amamos eternamente._

-S- S´a…gapó…Félix…

Marinette se inclinó para abrazar le cuerpo de su hermana presa del llanto, Adrien desvió su mirada con pena, Bridgette había muerto… la pantalla del móvil se tornó negra, Félix respiro profundamente limpiando sus mejillas todo ya había terminado, el tenso ambiente que se respiraba en aquella habitación era muy incómodo, un nudo en la garganta se había formado en las dos mujeres que no se atrevían a mirar al hombre para el cual trabajaban, Juleka había comenzado a sentir ligeras punzadas en el vientre que poco a poco eran más fuertes.

-¡AH!

Su grito alerto a los otros dos, Rose de inmediato se colocó a su lado, Juleka apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, estaba sufriendo. Rose observo que de las piernas de Juleka comenzaban a caer hilos de sangre, eso no era bueno.

-Llévala al hospital ¡rápido!- ordeno Félix, un par de hombres entraron a la habitación, uno de ellos tomo a Juleka en brazos y junto a Rose abandonaron el lugar. El otro hombre se quedó tras de Félix a la espera de ordenes nuevas.

Lila había sido sacada del teatro e ingresada a una patrulla, Nathaniel al verla a su lado torció los labios.

-Sacarnos de prisión ahora es trabajo de Félix Agreste.- dijo ella, Nathaniel solo asintió mientras observaba por la ventana del auto.

Dentro del teatro, Azrael era sacado del lugar sobre una camilla donde lo había esposado para mayor seguridad Gabrielle observaba a su padre sin saber cómo reaccionar, sabía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, su mirada se posó sobre Adrien y Marinette, el cuerpo de Bridgette correspondía al de la mujer en las fotografías el día del asesinato de la familia del alcalde, Adrien abrazaba a Marinette con mucho cuidado mientras observaba el cuerpo de su hermana dentro de aquella bolsa negra.

-N-no pude… ella no pudo escucharme…

-Marinette.

-A pesar de todo lo que paso… no pude decirle que no la odiaba que me hizo falta…

-Ella sabía que no le odiabas solo que fue tu reacción en el momento.- dijo intentando consolarla, Marinette se aferró a él ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

-Adrien…

 _ **Horas más tarde.**_

Marinette había sido ingresada en el hospital, quedaría bajo observación aquella noche después de sufrir un arranque de ansiedad por lo recientemente ocurrido, la cuartada de Muticus para el era ser un agente en cubierto reclutado por una organización, por lo cual quedaba libre de ser apresado por la policía. Mientras el rubio observaba a Marinette dormir a causa del sedante aplicado, Adrien desvió su mirada a la ventana mientras observaba el cielo teñirse de naranja señal del amanecer.

Con el comunicador en su mano, lo coloco en su oído.

 _Félix, si puedes escucharme, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte, estoy aturdido por lo que ha pasado, por años pensé en tu muerte, en la muerte de mamá hice muchas estupideces y no fue por echarte la culpa fui débil, pero ahora… solo quiero saber._

 _ **Fingir mi muerte no tenía por qué afectarte, se lo que has hecho nunca te deje solo.**_

-¡Félix!- exclamo, pero él no respondió.

Félix desconecto la comunicación, ya que todo avía terminado Muticus ahora debía dejar de existir, apenas hizo aquello Rose entro a la oficina se veía un poco asustada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto, Rose sonrió algo cansada.

-El parto de Juleka se adelantó, los médicos dicen que la bebe está muy baja de peso , pero le dan oportunidad de sobrevivir, solo que ahora la tienen dentro de una incubadora.

-¿Y Juleka?

-En recuperación. El guardaespaldas se quedó a cuidar de ella y yo vine a traerte noticias.

-Bien… antes de que te marches, necesito un último favor, tengo que ir a Paris alista todo y por ultimo quédate con Juleka cuando la bebe esté en condiciones de viajar mándales a Paris.

-Si… Félix… ¿Qué aras ahora?

-No lo sé, gracias por todo Rose, eres libre.- Félix le entrego un par de cheques a la rubia, la cantidad era fuerte tenía asegurada una buena vida con ese dinero.

Las noticias corrían veloces, Gabriel Agreste lidiaba como podía con la prensa, pues que la noticia de su hermano había llegado a todos los medios, al menos no era un hecho de que su carrera como diseñador de modas se había arruinado, tampoco quería ganarse fama con esos infortunios. Pero para Azrael el tiempo ya estaba contado, duro todo un mes hospitalizado la bala en su columna lo había privado de poder mover las piernas nuevamente más eso no importaba tras el juicio en su contra se dictó que por sus crímenes la condena impuesta por la corte fue la pena de muerte.

Gabriel no le perdonaría nunca el hecho de haber matado a su esposa e hijo, no quería escuchar de él nuevamente lo odiaba simplemente le perdón era una palabra y sentimiento que a Azrael no se le podía otorgar. N día antes de su ejecución Félix se había presentado frente a él, no le dijo nada solo le quedo mirando por varios minutos para después retirarse.

Lila había sido sentenciada a sesenta años de prisión con posibilidad de salir bajo libertad condicional por buen comportamiento después de treinta años de condena…

-Supongo que es mejor que la cadena perpetua.- Félix le sonrío, tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Antes de trabajar para mi ya habías cometido varios crímenes no conseguí liberarte solo que la condena fuera menor.

-Está bien, por lo menos ahora se que la muerte de mi padre será vengada.

-Respecto a eso… Lila, tus padres no están muertos.- la castaña le miro sin comprender.- Azrael te secuestro a los dos años, fue para vengarse de tu padre, Emiliano Toussain… el hermano de mi madre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, Emiliano sabia los planes de Azrael incluso antes de que Gabrielle naciera, tus padres se divorciaron un par de años después de tu secuestro cada uno hace su vida, tu madre en África ayudando a los niños y tu padre se encuentra en Tokyo cerrando un trato, ambos ya están conscientes de lo sucedido y pronto vendrán a verte.

-Eso significa que tu y yo…Adrien…

-Sí, somos primos por parte de la familia materna… el hombre que te cuido por varios años fue ordenado por Azrael a criarte y hacerte caer en esa mentira, incluso tu nombre es falso, Carmen.

Adrien visitaba a Nathaniel en prisión, a él lo habían sentenciado a cinco años tras las rejas, Félix actualmente se encargaba de aminorar su condena, no era tan larga como la de Lila.

-¿Has vito a tu hermano?- el rubio negó.

-Sigue aplazando la fecha…-respondió.- supongo que está ocupado tratando de liberarte.

-¿Cómo esta Marinette?

-Bien, sigue algo deprimida por lo sucedido, solo necesita tiempo y su espacio, regreso a trabajar la semana pasada y dentro de tres meces nos mudamos a Canadá.

-Ya veo…-Nathaniel se veía algo deprimido al otro lado del cristal, fue en ese momento que Adrien recordó un detalle muy importante.

-Juleka contacto conmigo.- Nathaniel le miro atento, frente a él coloco el móvil mostrando la imagen de un bebe dentro de una incubadora.- su nombre es Chantal.

-P-pero… Juleka apenas tiene siete…

-Hace un mes se adelantó su parto, no hubo ninguna complicación solo que por ser prematura su peso era muy bajo, dice que los médicos le dan esperanzas de seguir viviendo y la pequeña poco a poco muestra muchas mejoras.- Los ojos del pelirrojo se cristalizaron, por arriba del cristal Adrien le dio una fotografía, la misma que le mostraba por el móvil.- no está seguro de cuando regresara a Paris, pronto le diré como comunicarse contigo.

-Gracias Adrien.

-Eres mi amigo, ambos lo son.

Un mes más paso, Lila tubo el encuentro con sus padres biológicos, ella no se lo creía, no recordaba sus rostros pero confiaba en Félix la persona que le prometió venganza contra Hawk Moth. Por otro lado Gabrielle miraba la tumba de su padre sin poder creer que todo terminara de ese modo, las flores blancas fueron dejadas frente a la lápida, tras de ella Marinette y Adrien le miraban en silencio.

-Gaby…

-Teniente Gabrielle Agreste, no suena mal ¿Verdad?

-Lamentamos lo de tu padre.- dijo Marinette.- a pesar de ser un criminal fue tu padre.

-Hay cosas que no entiendo y me sorprende no estar afectada por eso, incluso no haber llorado el día que lo ejecutaron en la silla, tarde o temprano voy a tener una recaída.

-Gabrielle…

-Tu padre estaba mal, si se hubiera atendido a tiempo ninguno estaría aquí.- tras de ellos apareció Félix, ninguno de los tres pudo ocultar su asombro, Adrien le miró fijamente.- lamento esto.

-Marinette.- llamo la castaña, vamos… seguro no has visto a tu hermana.

Con ambas chicas alejándose Félix miro a su hermano con tranquilidad, dio un par de pasos al frente con la ayuda de su bastón hasta dejar al menos tras de él.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.

-Demasiadas, lo decías antes soy un gato muy curioso.

-Yo no fui e primer Muticus, antes de mi existió otro, su nombre era Fu, el mismo que me rescato de la explosión… desconozco su historia para con Azrael , más ates de morir deseaba verlo tras las rejas. Su fortuna me sirvió para moverme anónimamente y al mismo tiempo vigilarte.- pauso, Adrien bajo el rostro, para después levantarlo su mirada cristalina y el dolor en el pecho eran visibles.- Si, incluso fui yo quien te financió para que Chat Noir naciera, el militar que te enseño el ruso fue enviado por mí.

-¿Qué te paso en la pierna?- pregunto evidentemente quería evadir el tema, si tenía muchas preguntas muy complejas, pero incluso él y su curiosidad no deseaba enterarse ya quería dejar todo eso de lado.

-secuelas del incidente, pero a pesar de los años no puedo caminar sin el bastón.

-¿Veras a nuestro padre?

-No… es mejor así… supongo que ya debo irme, cada quien debe seguir con su vida.- sin decir más nada comenzó a caminar, Adrien se quedó quieto.

-¿Nos veremos alguna otra vez?

-Lo dudo, pero si llegara a pasar yo te contactare, y ahora que lo recuerdo.- de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, saco un sobre blanco con el sello de una clina, para dárselo a Adrien, este le miro extraño - felicidades, dile lo mismo a Marinette, será un niño o niña saludable, cuida bien de ellos.

Apresurado Adrien abrió el sobre, una prueba de sangre que marcaba positivo a un embarazo. De casi seis semanas.

Un mes más, Alya y Nino habían adelantado su boda, una ceremonia doble puesto que Marinette y Adrien aprovecharon la oportunidad para unirse por la iglesia, en aquel mes Nathaniel había puesto en contacto con Juleka, Chantal seguía internada en el hospital cuando escucho la voz de su padre por medio del móvil, la pequeña esbozo una tierna sonrisa. Al mes siguiente Adrien se trasladó a Canadá junto a Marinette para comenzar una nueva vida.

Medio año ha pasado desde entonces, ningún medio siguió tratando la noticia sobre la familia Agreste, en Canada Adrien y Marinette se preparaban para la llegada de su primer hijo, Louis. Tikki y Plagg se quedaron en parís, bajo el cuidado de Gabriel aunque las mascotas nunca fueron de su interés, la familia de felinos alegraban un poco la mansión.

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg.- llamo uno de los guardias, el pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar.- llego una orden del juez, has cumplido tu sentencia eres libre.

Nathaniel no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿libre? Pero si solo habían pasado un par de meces desde que estaba en prisión. Cuando sus pies dejaron la prisión observo un auto negro que le esperaba con la puerta abierta, Félix estaba dentro y con una seña de su mano le indico que entrara.

-No fue fácil, pero tu sentencia se redujo a medio año.- le dijo.

-Muchas gracias… pero…

-Aun no me agradezcas, debemos ir al aeropuerto. Alguien te espera.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Nathaniel bajo del auto dirigiéndose a la salida indicada, observo que el vuelo provenía de Grecia y que entre ellos Juleka estaba regresando, le busco desesperado hasta encontrarla, ella caminaba distraídamente mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-¡JULEKA!

Ella levanto su rostro, reconocía la voz, no le fue difícil distinguir la cabellera pelirroja que corría hasta donde ella, su corazón latió a mil por hora al verlo sus piernas se movieron por inercia acelerando el paso con mucho cuidado, pues la bebe en sus brazos dormía profundamente. Nathaniel logro acortar aquella distancia que parecía eterna apenas tuvo a Juleka entre sus brazos la beso un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

-¡Nathaniel!... p-pero ¿Cómo?

-Redujeron mi sentencia, solo medio año.- respondió, sus ojos turquesa se posaron en aquel bulto entre los brazos de su amada, Juleka retiro lentamente la mantita mostrando a una niña de cabellos oscuros y piel sonrosada dormir entre los brazos de su madre la pequeña al sentir el frio del aire entre abrió sus ojitos color turquesa que le mirar a su padre esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos, besando su frente con ternura, una niña perfecta que no podía decir fuera prematura.

Desde un lugar retirado Félix observaba a la pareja retirarse del aeropuerto, había dejado un regalo de bienvenida en casa de ellos, una maleta con una cantidad de dinero con lo que podrían vivir bien, un pago por los servicios y compensación por lo sucedido.

 _Pasajeros con destino a Perú favor de abordar el avión._

Suspiro, era su turno de retirarse… aquella fue la última vez que Félix Agreste estaría en Paris.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Pensaron que esto ya se terminó? Pues ¡No! Jajaja falta un epilogo pues hay un secreto más grande que revelar pero esta vez sobre Félix ¿Qué le espera en Perú?**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo no será tan largo será corto pero lleno de sorpresas jejeje.**_

 _ **Las últimas palabras de Félix a Bridgette.**_

 _ **Jamás me olvidare el día que te conocí a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado... te amo**_

 _ **Espero les gustara**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el capítulo final**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	24. Entre los dos

Se puede decir que Chat Noir, el personaje que causaba muchos dolores de cabeza a la policía de Paris ahora sonaba más como una leyenda urbana, un sujeto reclutado por una organización secreta que trabajo para la policía y al mismo tiempo traicionaba a su país por el bien de una persona. Se rumoreaba que Adrien Agreste mejor conocido como Chat Noir había recibido la misma condena que Hawk Moth, la pena de muerte, otros decían que ahora se encontraba bajo protección de testigos, los rumores eran varios y con el pasar de los años dejaron de ser de interés.

Un par de gemelos sentados en el suelo mientras que Gabrielle revisaba su computador se peleaban por un peluche, sus gritos comenzaron ser incomodos para la "niñera policía" de turno.

-¡DAMELO!- gritaron ambos, la castaña no lo soporto más colocándose de pie y arrebatando el muñeco por el cual peleaban, un gato negro con manchas blancas.

-Grace, Ethan no les daré nada a nadie hasta que dejen de pelear.- los gemelos se cruzaron de brazos mirándose de forma indiferente.- porque Nino los dejo aquí, una niñera sería mejor.

-Mami no quiere que veamos a Ro.- dijo la pequeña.

-Papi ya no nos quiere por culpa de Ro.- siguió su hermano, Gabrielle negó con la cabeza colocándose a su altura.

-Niños la llegada de Robert no significa que sus padres los dejen de querer, es solo que un bebe es… es igual que este muñeco si lo tratan mal se rompe y sus padres se pondrán tristes. – los niños se miraron, le arrebataron el muñeco y siguieron peleando.

-Señora Gabrielle.- uno de los mensajeros se asomó un poco por la puerta.- ha llegado un paquete.

Ella recibió el sobre beige el cual tenía sellos de diferentes países, supo de inmediato que Félix estaba intentando comunicarse con su hermano. Más el mayor era inteligente sería difícil saber de dónde salió el paquete la última vez, sucedió que fue un paquete similar mandado desde Brasil, paso por noruega, Londres, Alemania, Francia, Tokyo y Francia nuevamente para ser enviado a Canadá, ahora dudaba un poco estaba entre Suiza y Colombia.

-Por favor llevaba esto a esta dirección.- anotando la nueva dirección entrego el paquete al mensajero que se retiró de inmediato.

Por otro lado, y lejos de las oficinas Juleka se encargaba de preparar el desayuno, mientras que su esposo se encargaba de atender la tienda de animales, Chantal de seis años se encontraba tirada en el piso de la cocina rodeada de un montón de crayones y hojas blancas.

Juleka fijo su mirada en su pequeña no cabía duda que era hija de Nathaniel, había heredado esa habilidad de dibujar muy bien de su padre, incluso sus dibujos no eran los típicos de un niño de su edad, eran detallados, finos y muy bien proporcionados.

-Chantal recoge tus cosas y llama a tu padre para desayunar, tenemos bien el tiempo y no quiero que lleguemos tarde a tu primer día de clases.

-¡Quiero ir al taller en el parque!- exclamo la pequeña, Juleka sonrió, el taller era sobre pintura en lienzo, Chantal estaba muy interesada en tomarlo, Nathaniel le prometió llevarla.

-Si obedeces y tienes un buen primer día te llevaremos al taller, ahora apresúrate.

El ver a su pequeña tan feliz le hizo imaginarse por un momento a Eloy, a pesar de los años, no estaba segura si él bebe que perdió habría sido un niño u otra niña. Chantal parecía actuar por dos personas al mismo tiempo y el solo imaginarlos a ambos le hacia sonreír de forma triste, ni ella imagino algún día ser madre y cambiar por el bien de sus hijos.

Al cabo Juleka junto a Chantal salieron de casa directo al colegio, Nathaniel se despidió de su princesa prometiéndole que después de clases el mismo iría por ella para llevarla al taller de pintura.

-¿Señor Kurtzberg? – Nathaniel miro la mensajero al otro lado del mostrador.

-Si.

-La Teniente Gabrielle le manda esto.- le dijo, el pelirrojo tomo el paquete, tras dar una propina la mensajero, examino aquello no cabía duda de que se trataba de un paquete para Adrien. Lo mejor era enviarlo de inmediato.

Dos semanas después. Canadá.

Cuando Adrien pidió el traslado a Canadá era para ser parte de los elementos dela policía montada, el primer año fue sumamente difícil, el sabia lo mismo de montar que un pingüino a volar, la montura era terriblemente incomoda y que decir que el caballo lo odiaba más de una vez lo habían tirado de la silla. Uno de los superiores lo cambio de puesto quedando en las oficinas de investigaciones especiales archivando escenas de crímenes y objetos decomisados a los criminales, algo demasiado aburrido a su parecer.

Fue entonces que su padre decidió darle el puesto de subjefe en la casa de moda que el estableció en aquel país, el rubio no lo pensó ni dos veces para aceptar el puesto, sabía todo lo que tenía que saber para manejar la casa de moda, realmente el esperaba ser más que un archivista, no odiaba el trabajo solo que con lo sucedido en parís el esperaba más acción. Canadá era realmente tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto.

Adrien cruzo la puerta de su casa, se notaba algo cansado, toda aquel día no había descanso de las juntas y entrevistas para los pasantes en carrera de moda, lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su cama y dormir profundamente.

-¡Papá!- los gritos infantiles rápidamente hicieron que su cansancio desapareciera, se puso de canclillas observando como su hijo mayor caminaba hasta él con cuidando sosteniendo de las manitas a su hermano de apenas once meces.-¡Ya camina!

-Me pregunto ¿Quién le enseño?- Louis comenzó a reír, Adrien sostuvo a su pequeño Hugo en sus brazos levantándose.

-¡Yo le enseñe!- exclamo feliz. – y también le enseñare a correr, a nadar y a jugar futbol.

-Me parece perfecto Louis, ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-El abuelo vino de visita.- respondió, el rubio dejo al pequeño en el suelo, Louis le tomo de las manitas para ayudarlo al levantarse y caminar a hasta donde su madre y abuelo.

En el jardín de la cómoda casa, Gabriel esperaba una respuesta de Marinette quien miraba algunas hojas de papel, también sobre la mesita del jardín se encontraban pequeños trozos de tela con diferentes texturas.

-Padre…- Gabriel miro a su hijo y le sonrió para después dirigir su mirada a Marinette nuevamente.- ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Las propuestas de Marinette son excelentes pero hay ciertos fallos mínimos y me gustaría personalmente que me aclarase esas dudas.- dijo Gabriel, Marinette suspiro bajando las hojas corrigiendo sus errores con un lápiz.

-Tiene razón señor, los holanes pueden ser un problema y en lugar de que el vestido se ate tras el cuello podrá simplemente quitárselos y sustituir por un corsé. A demás no vamos a sacrificar animales para hacer un vestido la tela puede cambiarse por una que tenga estampado de piel de zorro.- Gabriel sonrió por las palabras de la azabache.

-Es la nueva colección.-Adrien tomo una de las hojas, diseños sorprendentes.

-Si cariño, aun me falta mucho por aprender.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba, mi avión sale pasado mañana, si no les molesta quisiera llevarme a los niños al parque temático.- ambos padres asintieron la cabeza, Gabriel ingreso a la casa dejando a la pareja, Marinette se levantó de su lugar para besar los labios de su esposo, este correspondió la beso mientras posaba su mano sobre le vientre de cuatro meces.

-Tengo celos.- confeso entre risas.- mi padre nunca me llevo aun parque de diversiones y cada que puede quiere consentir a sus nietos.

-Reza porque este bebe no sea una niña, o será la luz de los ojos de su abuelo.

-Y de su padre, será una princesa de eso no cabe duda…-Marinette le golpeo ligeramente del hombro.- solo digo la verdad.

-Adrien esta mañana… llego un paquete, creo que es de Félix.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-Está dentro del armario.- respondió.- supongo que Félix intenta comunicarse otra vez.

Aquella noche, justo después de que su padre se retirara y sus hijos estuvieran profundamente dormidos, observo el paquete en la soledad de la sala. Japón, Turquía, Colombia, Suiza, México, Italia, Francia, eran los lugares correspondientes a los sellos, Félix era cuidadoso y no se delataría así de fácil.

 _Adrien. Seguro te preguntas nuevamente por que esta carta fue a parar a diferentes lugares antes de llegar a tus manos como la vez anterior, supongo que no tiene cazo decirlo ahora, solo basta con que sepas que todo está bien, me eh enterado que Marinette está a la espera de un tercer hijo, me alegro por ustedes y si quieres un consejo, manejar la casa de modas es estresante pero recuerda que al final de un duro día la mejor recompensa que puedes obtener es la sonrisa de tu familia._

 _En cuanto a mí, estoy bien, y tal como tú hace tres años comencé a experimentar un nuevo roll en mi vida, seguro te preguntas ¿Cuál? Pues bien el mismo que desempeñas ahora, el rol de padre, ¿Gracioso verdad? No te daré más información solo que ahora eres tío y el lugar donde resido con mi familia es agradable, muy sencillo pero agradable, actualmente trabajo como administrador de empresas, recibí una propuesta para trabajar en Paris y justamente en la casa de moda Agreste, me eh negado, puede que dentro de un año mi familia y yo nos mudemos a México, pero ahora que te eh dado esta información lo dudo mucho, podrías ir a buscarme a ese lugar. Puede que la próxima vez que recibas una tercera carta de mi parte sea en algunos años, ya esperaste cinco, la primera fue para felicitarte por el nacimiento de Louis._

 _Cuida de tu familia._

 _Félix Agreste._

Adrien sonrío, su hermano siempre cuidando de él, no era verdad que Muticus desapareció, estaba muy bien informado, pero lo que más le agrado leer era que su hermano tenía una familia, ¿Sería un niño o una niña? No importaba sea lo que sea ese niño o niña estaría bien bajo el cuidado de Félix.

Las olas golpeaban de forma tenue la orilla de la playa, observando el mar deducía que la carta que mando a Adrien ya le habría llegado hace un par de días, nunca esperaba una respuesta pues no era que no quisiera ver más a su hermano, sino que era lo mejor, Félix Agreste estaba muerto, en su lugar se encontraba Andrew Carreiro, el nombre que usaba para protegerse en su mentira de muerte. Con paso tranquilo bajo del puente que conectaba con la arena de la playa, la arena dorada y el tranquilo del mar era algo que admiraba de Pimentel.

Sus pasos poco a poco lo acercaron hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de una sombrilla y una mujer, un par de metros cerca de la orilla una grupo de niños se encontraban buscando conchas enterradas en la arena. Sus orbes grises detallaron a la mujer a pesar de estar tomando el sol sus piernas no parecían estar bronceadas, su piel de mármol seguía intacta y que decir de aquel bikini negro con lunares rojos, le quedaba perfectamente bien.

-Acosador.- dijo ella, Félix sonrió sentándose a su lado.- me alegra que seas tú quien me observa y no cualquier desconocido que solo busca con quien desahogar sus hormonas.

-¿Sera que es alguna especie de insinuación por su parte?- la mujer enderezo su cuerpo quitándose las gafas oscuras, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y su mirada se perdió entre los niños que jugaban en la arena. Félix le imito, pero su mirada no quedo solo en los niños sino en el mar.

 _Si un día llegara a morir, me gustaría que me dijeras que me amas._

 _¿Por qué piensas que vas a morir?_

 _No lo pienso, el destino así lo es, por eso quiero que con una sonrisa me digas que me amas Félix, porque moriremos de viejos sabiendo que nos amamos eternamente._

 _Y aunque no fueras a morir, mi pequeña Ladybug, en algún momento pediría que te amo._

 _¡¿Lo arias?!_

 _Solo si estoy realmente seguro de sentirlo._

 _-_ ¿Me estas escuchando?- llamo la mujer, Félix suspiro para después mirarle a los ojos.

-Te amo, realmente lo hago Bridgette.

-Félix…

Sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno y cargado de amor, hace seis años pensó que la había perdido para siempre, pero Bridgette no era tonta y Lila mucho menos, Félix le había ordenado no usar el traje blindado para esa operación de #secuestro" Lila sabía que para ambos bandos era necesaria la muerte de Bridgette, y ella no era tan ruin a pesar de desearle la muerte, convenció a la azabache de usar una faja blindada en el abdomen.

La primera bala era real, pero la segunda, era una droga potente que ayudaría a engañar a Hawk Moth como a Muticus sobre la muerte de aquella mujer, la sangre que brotaba de la faja era real si, pero no de ella, la droga fue demasiado potente para cuando llego a la morgue Alix recibió el cuerpo, inyecto el antídoto para que las toxinas fueran expulsadas pero debido a la sangre perdida por la herida de la pierna Bridgette termino por caer en coma.

 _Sí, somos primos por parte de la familia materna… el hombre que te cuido por varios años fue ordenado por Azrael a criarte y hacerte caer en esa mentira, incluso tu nombre es falso, Carmen._

 _Y-yo… esto no lo esperaba, pero si momos honestos, Félix… Bridgette…sigue con vida._

 _¿Qué dices?_

 _La primera bala era real, pero la segunda fue una droga potente que redujo los latidos de su corazón para hacerla pasar por muerta, seguro debe estar oculta en el hospital, bajo algún nombre falso, Cronos debe tener la información._

Para cuando Juleka regreso de Grecia con su hija, él por fin dejo Paris, había conseguido que Bridgette fuera transferida a un hospital en Perú donde aria su nueva vida, un año después ella despertó, le tomo tiempo acostumbrase al hecho de haberse quedado dormida por un año entero, Félix y Bridgette se dieron un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y perdonar rencores que jamás serian olvidados, en ese tiempo nunca se casaron, preferían la unión libre pues una firma en un papel no constataba que realmente se amaran.

-¡Papi!

Una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos gris azulados corría hasta ellos, entre sus manitas llevaba un balde de plástico lleno de arena, conchas y caracoles, su traje de baño azul con verde estaba lleno de arena.

-Nella.- Bridgette estiro sus brazos, la niña dejo su balde en la arena y subía a la silla plegable para quedar entre sus padres.- ¿te divertiste?

-¡Sí!

-Sabes, lo eh pensado mucho y…- mientras Félix acariciaba los cabellos de su hija, su mirada se centró de forma seria en los zafiros de su esposa.- México no era mala idea ¿Te parece bien si nos mudamos a Miami?

-Es lo más cerca que podremos estar de nuestros hermanos, me agrada la idea.

La pequeña bajo de la silla, Félix le tomo de la mano para llevarla al mar, Bridgette Dupain Cheng habia muerto hace seis años, en su lugar para esconderse del mundo se encontraba Erika Carreiro, esposa de Andrew y madre de Antonella Carreiro, nombre real Antonella Agreste.

Cuando llegara el momento, rebelaría la verdad a su hija, contarían sus vidas y el cómo las llevaron fingiendo sus muertes hasta revelarse al mundo nuevamente, incluso como lograron esconderse hasta ahora, más de momento ese sería un pequeño secreto entre los dos.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ahora si es el final, Bridgette no está muerta muajajaja les engañe, todos llevan una vida feliz con sus familias, (menos lila ella sigue en prisión) por si se lo preguntan, no abra secuela de esta historia, solo quería aclarar que fue de todos ellos, Alya y Nino tiene tres hijos, Juleka y Nathaniel viven felices con Chantal su única hija, Adrien y Marinette son felices en Canadá con sus dos hijos prontamente tres y Félix y Bridgette pues viven escondiéndose del mundo junto a su pequeña Antonella.**_

 _ **Que les digo este fic fue todo un reto me tuve que ver varias series para que las ideas surgieran xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic.**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


End file.
